


Lincoln the Vampire Slayer

by Metalbrony823



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Evil, Halloween, Heartwarming, Other, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbrony823/pseuds/Metalbrony823
Summary: Halloween was coming to Royal Woods, and everyone was getting ready. Meanwhile, an evil vampire king named Count Vladimir Blackblood, and his beautiful wife, Meela the vampire queen attacks all of Royal Woods, and turned pretty much everyone into evil vampires. Only Lincoln and Clyde were not turned, and only Lincoln can save his sisters, and with a little help.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Halloween in Royal Woods, all the pumpkins were carved into Jack-o-lanterns. Technically, it wasn't Halloween yet, only three days away to be exact, but of course, everyone is having the spirit of everyone's second favorite holiday, especially Lucy, who had her part of her and Lynn's room ready for the upcoming holiday. The only thing that didn't change was Lucy's bust of her love interest, Edwin from her favorite novel, besides, Edwin looked like Halloween material anyway. Lincoln was walking past the room and immediately stopped when he saw the inspiring decoration in Lucy's half. "Wow! Lucy, you did all this?"

"Uh-huh." And the Gothic girl looked back at her big brother. "I just love Halloween. It's my absolute favorite holiday of the year, and I can hardly contain my excitement."

To the viewers, Lincoln said to everyone "She's not wrong. When it comes to Halloween, Lucy enjoys it the most out of us all. Of course, who doesn't love the taste of candy in their mouths, especially when it's free?" and back to Lucy, he said "You definitely know how to get into Halloween spirit, don't you, Lucy?"

A small smile appeared on the Gothic girl's face, similar to how the Mona Lisa did in Da Vinci's painting "You know, big brother. I can hardly wait to get so much candy to snack on. Guess who I am going to be this year?"

Lincoln smirked, and replied "Let me guess, the Grim Reaper by any chance?"

"No, the devil himself."

"Oh. Well I was close, hehe."

Lucy herself made a small, monotonous chuckle. "That you were Lincoln. Oh I can hardly wait. Would you like me to help decorate your room next? I can make it real scary and fit the Halloween spirit."

"Hmm... Maybe later, I need to think."

"That's okay, it's only three days until the scary night comes. But I think you should consider it."

"Like I Said before, i'll think about it." Lincoln repeated with a smile. "Oh i'm Starving. I need food." Then he went downstairs to get something to eat. Looking through inside the fridge, he saw a small bowl of leftover spaghetti and meatballs from yesterday.

He can already taste the sweet flavor of the noodles and the marinara sauce that blended with them. He took a fork out, and went to the dinner table in the dining room. He took the first bite of the leftover meal and thought it was so good.

"W'sup bro?" Said a voice. It scared Lincoln a little, and he yelped in surprise, and turned his head to and fro with his eyes wide open. "Oh, sorry, Lincoln. Didn't mean to cause a quick locomotive complicity in you like that."

Lincoln was relieved to see that it was only Luna, and continued eating his lunch. "No, it's cool Luna." Then he took a sip of his iced lemonade. "Just caught me by surprise. Can you blame me, it's almost Halloween after all."

Luna sat down next to him and made a small chuckle. "Nah, I can't really blame you, bro. Halloween is like the one time of year when you can see a monsters hiding under the stairs, with fingers like snakes and spiders for his hair."

"Got That right." Lincoln agreed. "Anyway, what are you going to be this year? Mick Swagger?"

"Nope, not this year."

"But I thought you love Mick like he is a god of music?"

"Too right I do, mate!" Luna boldly state. "but this year, I want to try something a little different. Anyway, i'm gonna be Ozzy Osbourne for Halloween. He's the next best thing to Mick.

"Cool! That sounds fun." Lincoln remarked. "Well normally I would do Ace Savvy, But I think this year, I think i'm Gonna be someone else like... Superman, or Robin, I honestly don't know."

"Well, that's fine. Whatever you chose is okay with me." And she gave him a pat on the back a few times. "You gonna get a lot of candy out there, dude?"

"I'll try my best, I promise you that, Luna."

"Hahaha. Good luck with that, bro."

all of a sudden, a scary mask appeared from under the table, an angry gorilla mask to be exact, and it looked so scary that it made Lincoln fall back on the chair. At first, he felt like dying of a heart attack, but he heard a laugh that he recognized that laugh.

He scowled and got back up. "Luan." He remarked with his eyes narrowed.

The person removed her mask, and it was indeed, Luan, the jokester ofmthe family. "Come on Lincoln. You gotta admit it was pretty funny. Very great reaction by the way."

"Luan, must you do that every time Halloween is coming every year?" Luna asked, helping her bother back on his feet. "You're lucky he didn't spill his lunch on the floor."

"I'm Luan Loud, it's what I do best." Said she. "Besides. It was something I really wanted to 'chair' with you." And she made her cute laugh once again

Both Lincoln and Luna groaned at her usual terrible puns.

"Get it?"

"Yeah Luan. We get it." Lincoln muttered in annoyance.

"Well gotta go. I need to hit Lola with this water ballon." Luan Said, holding a red water balloon in her hand. "You know what they say, water you waiting for?" And she laughed while both the siblings groaned in irritation.

"Ah, look at the bright side, Linc." Luna stated. "At least it's not April Fools Day."

Lincoln had a small look of horror just thinking about it. "Oh yeah. Got that right Luna." And he took another bite of his pasta. "So how will you dress like Ozzy Osbourne this year?"

"Getting the wig and glasses will be easy, but the hard part of it is getting the outfit and the necklace."

"Have you asked Leni about making it for you?" Her brother suggested flatly

"Oh yeah, she said she was more than happy to help me with that." Luna said. "But I worry that the suit might not turn out as nice as I thought it will be when she is done."

"Oh I wouldn't doubt her, Luna." Lincoln shrugged. "Leni might be... absent in the head, it when it comes to fashion, she is an expert on all things clothes."

"True. You know, you're right, buddy. I shouldn't be too quick, to judge. I did show her a picture of Ozzy I wanted to wear, and I think she will get it down faster than you can say Mr. Tinkertrain."

"Awesome! I'm sure Leni will do an awesome job making it."

"Can't argue with that, dude. Anyway, You gonna get a lot of candy this year?"

"I sure as heck plan to do that." Then they both had a good laugh. "Remember the haunted maze Lucy put on last year?"

Luna made a small laugh. "How can I not, little bro? It was so awesome, especially me singing the Tricked song. Let me tell you something, it was an amazing time for us, and how we showed those two stinkers a lesson. They ain't no nice guys after all."

"I know. Hopefully they will never bother anyone else on Halloween ever again."

"Here here, mate." And she got off the table. "It's a shame Lucy won't be able to do a haunted maze this year though."

Lincoln nodded his head in response. "That would be awesome, still, it was fun while it lasted."

Luna patted him on the back again. "Words never true like no other, Linky."

"Hey Lincoln." said Leni, coming downstairs. "What do you think of this jack-o-lantern dress I made for the other girls? I made it myself?" then she made a few poses at him while wearing the dress.

The boy was rather impressed and astonished by how this turned out. The pumpkins on the dress looked really spooky and adorable at the same time. He thought it would be perfect dresses for the rest of her sisters to wear. Luna herself was just thinking the same thing as he was. "Wow, that looks so beautiful." he remarked

"Oh, thank you, Linky." then she gave him a kiss on his cheek to show him thanks. Not out of romance of course, but because she is his big sister, and she has a heart of gold. "Now to try and make some for everyone."

"Hey Leni?"

"Yeah, Luna?"

"How's my Ozzy suit coming?" The rocker girl had an eager smile on her face.

"It's going incredibly! It looks so constipated."

"Don't you mean sophisticated?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right. I always get those words confused, you know?"

Both Lincoln and Luna facepalmed themselves at Leni's ignorance yet again. "Yeah, I can't imagine why." said Lincoln sarcastically. "So anyway, what are you going to be this year, Leni?"

"Wonder Woman."

"Ooh, that sounds cool." Lincoln said.

"Well I better get to work on my costume. Oh, and Lincoln, never be afraid to ask me for a costume you want."

"No problem, Leni." Lincoln said gratefully with a smile. Leni went upstairs and Lisa suddenly came in the room.

She looked at the second oldest sibling, and said "Lovable oaf. But she is still our sibling. Anyway, I just wanted you two to know that all the pumpkins in and out of the house are carved to perfection."

"Nice, Lis." Luna said.

Lincoln got out of the dining table and cleaned his plate off over the kitchen sink. He thought about getting another lemonade from the fridge to fill his iced glass. "Luna, can you please grab me that bottle of lemonade?" he asked his big sister kindly.

The rocker girl had a big smile on her face and replied "No problem, dude." then she looked into the fridge and didn't see any more lemonade in the big jug. "Hey Linc?"

"Hmm?"

"There isn't anymore lemonade. Sorry."

"It's fine. How about Cola?"

"Yep! Cola it up!" then she threw Lincoln a small bottle of the soft drink he wanted.

"Thanks, Luna."

"Anything for my little bro." then she kissed him on the cheek like Leni did to him, except it was the other one. "Well, gotta come up with a good Halloween song to play. Wanna do it before the Werewolf calls, then you can hear him bark at the moon, you know what I'm saying, Lincoln?"

"That I do, Luna." Lincoln replied. "Need any help with the song?"

"Aw, that's really sweet of you, bro, but I think I got everything under control. Later, dude." Then she promptly went upstairs to come up with her Halloween tune for the year. Then Lincoln went to the living room to watch a little TV, and took a sip of his cola that Luna kindly gave him. He was watching another episode of "Arggh!" but realized that it was just a replay of a past episode. He flicked it, and found himself watching a movie about a young man who had to save the world from being turned into a vampire haven, and turn most of his friends and family back into human beings. To kill the leader, a very powerful vampire lord, he had to transform into a werewolf to kill him and restore balance to the world in the movie.

Just then, Luna came back down the stairs and went up to Lincoln. "Hey dude?"

"Ah! Oh Luna, it's just you." Lincoln recognized.

"Sorry Lincoln, didn't mean to scare you like that. I just wanted to tell you that I might want your help in writing the Halloween song after all."

"Oh great!" Lincoln remarked with joy. "Should we do it in you and Luan's room?"

"You know it, buddy. And Lucy said she can help with it too. That way, her creative thinking can paint it black to the song if you know what I mean."

"Gotcha. Nobody in this family loves Halloween more than Lucy does." Lincoln said. "I bet she will help get that song up in no time at all."

"Can't agree with you more, little bro." then she looked at the TV and noticed the movie Lincoln was watching. "Ah, Night Terror. Love that movie."

"I know! It's a timeless classic." Then he went upstairs and Lucy followed them to the bedroom to help Luna work on the Halloween song. It took a little while, but overtime, it was a complete success thanks to Lincoln's love for paranormal stuff and Lucy's love for dark and evil things.

Meanwhile, what they didn't know, along with the other people living in the household, didn't know they were being watched by some unknown evil. Outside, there stood a young woman with long, dark, long, jet black hair the went down to her knees, and she was wearing leather jacket, jeans, a grey tank top, and had two protruding fangs coming out of her mouth. "Ah, just look at those happy mortals." she said in a beautiful voice. As a matter of fact, she looked so beautiful and voluptuous that her beauty would make any grown man drop dead from her stunning yet evil grace.

Her clothes consisted of a long, red and black dress. The dress was so long that it was touching the grassy ground. Her skin was pale, and white as a bone, and had two bite marks on the left side of her neck. She had an umbrella covering her whole body for an unknown reason

"It is so good to be back, especially on my favorite time of the year." then a black, evil magic cloud appeared next to her. It was a tall, broad looking man with long, straight black hair that made him look like Lucius Malfoy but with Black hair and a side-beard, or Severus Snape, except longer hair, and a little more handsome.

"Don't forget about me too, my dear." he said in a regal, mid-Atlantic voice that sounded like Kelsey Grammer. He was way taller than the woman he was next to, but has pale skin too, along with red and black clothing in a regal gown, almost like... a vampire, except he look a little more modern than Dracula would be like. Of course he had a long cape to go with it with the inside with a blood red color. "We will have this world soon."

"Yes, my darling. All mortals will bend to our will before they can even pray for our mercy." They laughed evilly, and then saw Lincoln taking out the trash.

"Uh-oh, it's the boy." said the man. "Come Meela, we have to find a shelter to move forward with our plan."

"The more the merrier, Vlad." They suddenly turned into bats then disappeared into magic.

Meanwhile, when Lincoln was taking out the trash, he was about to head inside when he was stopped by a peculiar young man. He looked like somewhere in his twenties or early thirties, and wore a Black Label Society t-shirt. "Excuse me, kid." He had black hair that went a little bit down his neck, and looked rather handsome.

"Can I help you sir?"

"yeah um, I was wondering if you guys are going to celebrate Halloween."

"Of course. Me and my family celebrate it every year. Why?"

"Because I just wanted to tell you be careful that night. Not saying don't celebrate it when the night comes, but all I'm saying is that it can be dangerous out here that time of year."

"Okay." Lincoln said uncomfortably. "Like what?"

"I honestly don't know, but anything can happen on the spookiest night of the year. I'm just saying be careful out here when you get your candy. You'll never know what you'll run into out here on Halloween."

"I'll be careful."

"Good." the man smiled. "Well, I gotta prepare myself for the holiday. Good luck to you, kid." then the handsome young man walked in a different direction down the street.

At first, Lincoln didn't know what to think about this. Was this man crazy or not? And what did he mean by dangers of Halloween? Honestly, he didn't know what to think of this mysterious youth. For now, he just decided to shrug it off and thought that his head was playing tricks on him.

Coming back inside, Lincoln couldn't stop thinking about this stranger that just gave him a somewhat eerie warning. Yes, the boy was definitely deep in his own thoughts.

"Lincoln?" Said a voice. "Lincoln?" It said again. It was Lola, with Lana next to her. She made an irritated face, and took it upon herself to slap him in the face to s ap hi. Back to reality.

"Ow! What? What?" It ultimately worked, for Lincoln looked around to and fro, and saw the twins below him.

"You okay? You kinda looked like a statue back there."

"Yeah Sorry. I was just thinking about this guy I met just outside."

"A guy? Who was he?" Lola asked

"I didn't worry about it too much. All he did was to be careful on Halloween. Besides, I am very well aware that I shouldn't be talking to strangers."

"Gotcha." Said Lana.

"So what do you guys want?"

"We were wondering what kind of buckets should we use for trick-or-treating?" Lola asked. Both she and Lana pulled out one bucket that had pumpkin's head on it, and the other had a ghost's face in the front while the rest of it was white. "So what do you think we should use?"

"In my opinion, I think you should pick a bucket that speaks to you."

Both Lola and Lana looked at each other with smiles on their faces, obviously liking the suggestion. "That just might work." Said Lana. "Thanks for the tip, Lincoln."

"Yeah, Thanks."

"No problem guys. Like I said, find one that speaks to you."

then both sisters went back upstairs to pick their own bucket for storing the candy. Still, Lincoln didn't really know what to think about that little encounter with the man before. Little did he know that there was a terrible omen coming his way, and his family as well.

**Guest Starring**

**Kelsey Grammer as Count Vlad**

**Olivia Olson as Meela**

**Sam Witwer as Cayden**


	2. Attack of the Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone was getting ready for Halloween, but then, something terrible and scary happens in this.

it was already one day before Halloween, and Lincoln was spending some time with his family and best friend on the beautiful afternoon. Right now, he was watching some Dream Boat with the others, especially Clyde. Everyone in the family deeply loved that long-running show on TV, yet they were still so focused on Halloween, they wished it would arrive already, but for the moment, they had to wait for it like everyone else, especially Lucy. Lincoln however, couldn't get his mind off the handsome young man with the French accent, and warned him about the upcoming Halloween tomorrow. Was that guy crazy? Was he onto something that he didn't know about? Honestly, he didn't know for sure, and just decided to shrug it off, unless he would meet that mysterious youth again, of course he doubted that he will.

Lucy noticed Lincoln in his little standstill of thought and gently tapped his shoulder, making him yelp in surprise. "What? What? What?" he moved his head to and fro in a rapid movement. "Oh, sorry." the other sisters and the parents made a look of surprise from his reaction.

"Uhh, Lincoln, are you okay, dude?" asked Luna. "You look like you're kinda out of it."

"Well I wouldn't say that, Luna." Lucy corrected plainly. "He stood a little... emotionless there for a second." Then she creepily turned back to her only brother with his eyes still wide open. "But yeah, are you alright? You just zoned out a little."

"Oh I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I was just thinking about something."

The others still looked concerned about him. "About what?" Leni asked. "Did you finally want me to pick out the kind of shirts I want you to wear?" she gasped with excitement.

Lincoln facepalmed his forehead in annoyance and said "No Leni. The other day I met this man who told me to be careful on Halloween this year. He had a French accent and said I will never know what I will see this year as if something horrible was about to happen tomorrow. He didn't say what he meant, but he told me to be careful tomorrow."

"Hmm, what did he look like?" asked Rita

"He looked like somewhere in his twenties and had a Black Label Society T-shirt and blue jeans on him. He had very dark brown hair and looked really handsome.

"Well, remember what we said about talking to strangers, son?"

"I know, I know. He wasn't trying to tempt me with something or get me in his car, he just went back home to prepare for tomorrow." Lincoln explained.

"Oh, I see. Must be a neighbor." Rita said. "Well maybe some Dream Boat will get your mind off of this."

"Good idea mom." Lincoln agreed with her. He continued watching the popular TV show with his family. Perhaps this is what he needed to get his mind off of this, and it was indeed, working.

Dream Boat was one of his favorite TV shows of all time, and his sisters were always happy to watch it with their only brother. Meanwhile, the two strangers were watching the family through the window in a good distance enough not to get them caught for being peeping toms.

"Just look at those victims, my darling." Said the woman. "All of their blood so juicy for the taking."

"Indeed, Meela my dear." Said the bold, male voice confidentially. "But we have to wait for the perfect moment to make our move. They will be ours soon enough, and we will be one step closer to world domination."

"But what of the other one? Cayden?" Said Meela.

"No! Please don't ever say that name in my presence." Vlad remarked. "Every time I had that name it makes me cringe."

"Sorry, Vlad."

"Oh it's quite alright." Vlad Said in a very forgiving voice. "Nothing can ever make me hate you." And they both shared a kiss. "Like I have said, some things require patience, and precision."

The beautiful vampire woman smiled. "Right. I am being as patient as possible."

"I know, my dear. The earth will be ours soon enough." Both the vampires continued peeking through the Loud Family's window, who could possibly be their victims. Lincoln and his sisters did not realize that this was their future doom.

Meanwhile, Clyde said. "Can someone please pass me my corn chips?"

"Here you go." Said Lynn. She promptly gave him the chips he wanted, up She wasn't really paying attention, and she gave him the ones with trans fat by mistake. Clyde's face soon puffed up like a puffer fish with some red spots on him.

"Uh-oh. Wrong chips." Said. "Trans fat. I forgotten how much I am allergic to Trans fat."

"Here Clyde, I'll go get the allergy shot for you." Lori volunteered.

"That's nice of yo- Overload! Systems shutting down." He malfunctioned again with a nosebleed.

"Oh Clyde." Lori sighed in annoyance.

"I'll go get the shot." Said Luan. "Say, What did the acupuncture day when someone barged in his bathroom during a shower? He said 'Hey I needle little bit of privacy' hahahaha! Get it?"

"Just get the shot, please?" Luna said.

**The Next Morning**

Lincoln was just playing some video games in the living room, and was having fun with them. Both of his parents came in the room probably wanting something from him.

"Sweetie, can you please run this up to Clyde's house? Me and your father promised his dads we would bring their comforters back." Rita said

"Okay. That's fine." Then he turned off the game and said "Besides, I was going to bring Clyde over here anyway. I want to show him the new Mercenary Circle: Origins on the Y-Box Three."

"Sure, that's fine, Lincoln." Lynn Sr Said with a smile on his face. "Just be sure you give the comforters back to his fathers, Alright?"

"You betcha." And Lincoln happily went over to his best friend's house, more than eager to meet his best friend once again for their usual hangouts. While Lincoln was out walking to Clyde's house, the family then heard strange noises and then the power suddenly went out for no apparent reason. The siblings screamed at the top of their lungs for a second, and the parents had to calm them down

"Now now, kids." said Lynn Sr. "Don't panic. The wiring is probably going faulty again."

"Yeah, we'll get the power back on." Rita added. Both she and the father went downstairs with a flashlight to the basement and tried to trigger the power back on by flipping the power switch on in the generator, but nothing worked and the power was still out. "What the? It always works when we reset the power, i wonder why it's not working.

"Because I'm in control now!" said a sinister voice. It was Vlad, and he was more than ready to do something evil to the parents.

There was a loud scream heard in the basement, and the other siblings hurriedly rushed downstairs to see what was wrong. "Mom, dad, are you okay?" Lori asked. It was too dark for them to see, but they saw a small light, and it had to be the flashlight. Lynn Sr must have dropped it on the floor by mistake. Leni pickled it up and saw that the glass at the end was mildly broken.

The dumb blonde shown the flashlight to where the parents where, and they looked like statues, frightened statues as if Medusa came down the basement and turned them to stone. Now they looked like nothing but garden statues now. All the girls screamed at the top of their lungs in complete terror seeing at what their parents have become now.

"What happened?" asked Lola.

"Mom and dad." Lana said. "They... turned to stone."

"Impossible." Lisa said. "They're obviously trying to pull a prank on us. Well guess what mother and father, it will not work." She tapped the now-stone Rita a few times and it caused her to fall over with a loud clang sound heard. Despite the fall, she was not broken and remained unscathed.

"Are you nuts, woman!?" Lola exclaimed. "You could have killed mom!"

"they have been turned to stone, believe us!" Luan said.

"Wait, no joke?" Luna asked her

"Not this time. This is a very serious situation."

"True dat." And they all helped the stoned Rita back on her feet.

"How did this even happen?" asked Lori. Then she had a thought, and gasped in horror "You don't think they are literally dead!" And the rest of the sisters gasped in terror.

"Oh relax." Said a voice behind them. "They're just sleeping." It was Meela, Vlad's wife. She made a cute yet evil chuckle and then her husband appeared next to her out of thin air.

"We just needed them out of the way so we can do THIS!" Evil laughter was heard and all the siblings screamed in complete terror while huddling together for comfort. Meanwhile in a distance, Lincoln thought he heard the sound of his sisters screaming at the top of their lungs on terror, and looked back at the direction where his house was.

Clyde answered the door and said "Oh Lincoln, it's you!" He was more than happy to see his best buddy again.

"Oh hey Clyde. Wanna come over to my house?"

"You know it!"

"Ah, there's our comforters." Harold McBride noticed before being given the blankets from Lincoln. "Thank you so much, my boy."

"No problem, Mr. McBride." Lincoln replied humbly. "Come on, Clyde. Let's go." After he said bye to his two fathers, Clyde walked with his best friend to his own house and all of a sudden, the sky turned from clear blue to a spooky color of red, almost like blood. It almost looked like it was going to rain blood and only a few scattered clouds were seen.

At first, the boys didn't know to think about this. "Well this is something you don't see everyday." Lincoln remarked.

"Agreed. What is it? What does it mean?"

"I have no idea. But, i'm Sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Fair enough." And both of them continued on to Lincoln's house, little did they know that they would meet their doom.


	3. Nightmare On Franklin Avenue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lincoln went to get Clyde, they return to the house looking more like a castle. And encounter something very frightening

the sky turning read some some scattered clouds was definitely something. Lincoln and Clyde felt a little scared, and thought it was going to rain blood or something like that. Well, at least Lightning was nowhere to be seen since it was only like scattered clouds.

Clyde made a gasp and said "what if there is a supernova?" And he hid himself in a trash can nearby. "Lincoln, the sun's gonna explode! Get on the trash can if you want to live!"

"Clyde, relax." Lincoln Said. "Then sun's not gonna explode." And his best friend peaked out of the trash can. "Although this does look very odd, I agree with you." He looked deeper in the sky to see why it turned from blue to red.

All of a sudden, a castle with the color of black appeared out of nowhere, and it looked like a Gotchic nightmare that would make anybody child run in terror. By the looks of it, the mansion looked like it was coming from Lincoln's own house.

"Okay, now what was that?" Clyde said, hiding in the trash can again with a loud clang being heard.

"I have no idea. Come on Clyde, let's go check it out." And he pulled his best friend out of the bin. When he went back to his house, it turns out his house was completely transformed into an evil looking castle. Shocked, scared, and amazed by how this looked, Lincoln obviously had no idea what to say about this.

"Oh no." Clyde muttered, his legs shaking.

"Is...is this supposed to be my house?" Lincoln thought to himself. "What is going on here? My house turned into a castle, the tree in our front yard is gone, What next?"

"I have no idea."

Trying to be brave, Lincoln took a breath and said "I need to see if my family is in there. Come on Clyde, we're going on."

His best friend however, hid behind a line of bushes, shaking in fright. "I'm not going in there." He Said.

Lincoln had to step in the bush to comfort him. "Come on, buddy. It's okay, i'm right here to help you out."

Still unsure about this, Clyde got out of the bushes and said "Alright. I'll try and be brave for you."

Lincoln slowly approached the front door, and carefully turned the knob. He peeked inside the What used to be his house and it was dark. "Hello? Guys?" He called. He opened the door a little longer, he flicked the light switch and it revealed to be what looks like the living room, but it looked way more demonic, even the TV looked scary.

"Aah!" The two shouted in fear, hugging one another.

"Wow, this is really getting scary." Lincoln Said. "But still, I need to find my family." He and Clyde took slow, careful steps upstairs and looked left and right at their surroundings.

"Why is this even happening?" Clyde asked

"I have no idea." To be frank himself, Lincoln's hands were starting to shake with fear, for if his house turned into an evil looking castle, no good will come out of it, that was what he was certain of. "I wonder where mom and dad are." He thought to himself

Venturing through the corridors, he found no sign of his sisters anywhere, nor his parents. He decided to look in the basement and brought a flashlight with him. He slowly went downstairs on the creepy basement, and was horrified to see his parents turned to stone.

Just then, he had a speculation "Wait a minute." He said suspiciously. "It's probably a Halloween prank. Nice try mom and dad, but you already pulled they prank on me and my sisters last year." However, there was no response.

"Uhh, I don't know, Lincoln." Clyde said. "These statues look very realistic to me."

Deciding to look deeper in the two stone figures, Lincoln realized that they have been turned to stone for real. "Oh no. This can't be happening." And he began hyperventilating. "I need to find my sisters fast!" Then he and his best friend went back upstairs to look for them

"Liiiiincoooooln." Called a bunch of faint voices in unison. Hearing it made both boys flesh creep down their spines. "Liiiiincoooooln." The voices sounded a lot like his sisters.

"Guys? Hello?" Lincoln called out. He and Clyde went upstairs and searched their rooms, but it turns out they were nowhere to be seen.

"Liiiiincoooooln." The voices repeated once more.

Lincoln noticed a staircase that lead to a couple more floors in this hellish castle. Feeling like screaming, he needed to stay strong for his own sake, and Clyde the same thing, although Lincoln didn't know how long Clyde will keep his cool.

There were soAmy corridors surrounding them, but then Lincoln noticed a large, black door in front of him. On it was a gargoyle bust looking quite fedocious. He motioned his hand at it, and he creek it wide open, and it revealed to be a very dark room.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He called out. Just then a light came on and right in front of him were his sisters, all turned into vampires!" Their eyes turned a bloodshot red, glowing, and their pupils were gone, and they gleamed a glowing red at Lincoln with evil smiles on their faces. Not only that, but the sisters were all wearing black capes on their backs and each of them had two protruding fangs from their upper jaws.

They were all wearing black dresses that were sleeveless and had smaller capes that ran down their arms. "Hello Lincoln." Luna said, showing her fangs. They all let out an evil laughter that almost made Lincoln faint.

"L-L-L-Lori?" Clyde saw her in that vampire dress, and let out a big nosebleed before turning into an awkward robot again. "Abort abort, does not compute. Overload! Systems shutting down." And he fainted right on his back with a loud thud.

Lori made an evil chuckle and remarked "oh Clyde, so funny."

"What happened to you guys?" Lincoln asked then with his mouth agape in disbelief.

"We're vampires now." Lucy said. "It's a dream come true. I always wanted to be a vampire ever since I was a little baby. Oh if only Edwin can see me now."

"Yep, and we got those cool capes now." Lana said.

"And these dresses are like totes hot on us." Leni remarked, showing her dress.

"Being a vampire is fanf-tastic! Hahahaha! Get it?" Luan joked. All of the sisters made irritated groans at her usual terrible puns. Luan might be a vampire now, but she still has that comedian personality of hers, just evil now.

"Come on Lincoln, you should join us." Luna said, walking up to him. The boy back away as she was moving towards him. He stopped at a wall behind him, and Luna knelt next to him. "We can do whatever we want, and we can rule the world, and see hearts burst into fire."" And she wrapped her arm around him.

"Join you?" Lincoln asked. He almost didn't know what else to say about this. Was this all a horrible dream? Or was this reality?

"Bro, we can drink all the blood we want and live forever, thanks to Count Vlad."

"Count Vlad?" Lincoln asked

"Our glorious leader." Lola said.

Liy didn't really say anything, but made an evil giggle while clapping her hands.

"Yes, Vlad is what made us into glorious, blood-sucking vanpirus Insanius' street name: vampires." Said Lisa.

"Guys, listen to yourselves." Lincoln got up from the ground. "Do you all even know what you're saying?" He begged to them

"Of course we do. It's a very nice feeling, more than a feeling to be exact." Luna said.

"How?"

"No worries, no pressures, no cares on the whole world." Lynn stated plainly using her fingers.

"You'll literally enjoy being a vampire." Lori said.

At this moment, Lincoln didn't know exactly what to do now, and he asked them "Do you know what happened to mom and dad in the basement?"

"Ah, don't worry about mom and dad." Leni said. "They're like sleeping while turned into stone."

"Why would they be turned to stone?"

"Our master doesn't find them worthy enough to be his minions, so he decided to turn them into statues." Lola said.

"And by the looks of them, they might make pretty good garden statues for decoration." Lana said. "But they're not dead. Just sleeping."

Lincoln was so glad to hear his parents were okay, well, at least not dead. He just wished there was some way to bring them back to normal and save his sisters from committing evil deeds now that they are all unholy vampires now.

"Come on, little bro." Luna urged him gently. "You know you wanna be a vampire. We know you wanna rock as one."

Not knowing what he should do now, Lincoln suddenly came up it's an idea. "Oh no Leni, there's a spider on your nose!" He said in fake terror.

Leni made a loud and funny scream and began swiping her face to keep a spider off of it. "Where is it!" She Said. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

While the other sisters were trying to calm her down, Lincoln saw this as a perfect chance to get out of there while he still could. Of course, he couldn't forget about his best friend, who was still unconscious from his good look at his crush.

He picked up his best friend and bolted out of the bedroom as fast as he could. It wasn't easy since he was carrying his best friend who turned out heavier then he thought he would be.

"Hey!" Lola shouted.

"Lincoln's getting away!" Lana warned

"Quick my evil siblings, after them!" Lisa said. They all hovered in midair and flew after him, it was a downhill run for Lincoln, but he had no choice, if he tripped on the floor, he knew that if he tripped anywhere on the caste floor, he would never get up again, and turn into a voracious vampire with a high bloodlust like his sisters just turned into.

He was halfway there, and saw the front door downstairs when he was coming to the living room. At first, at looked like he was home free, but then, before he could get a finger on the doorknob, two figures appeared in front of him with their magic.

It was Count Vlad And his beautiful, evil wife, Meela. "Now Lincoln, let's not be too rash, now." He Said with a chuckle.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Lincoln Said. He immediately stopped in fear and was completely paralyzed with terror.

"Master." Said all his sisters in unison. They all bowed to him in respect like he was their god or their emperor. "You've made it just in time." Luna said. "Our bro was running fast like riding the lightning."

Making a small, humble chuckle Vlad said "It's quite alright Luna my dear."

"Yeah. We knew he would try to run." Meela Said. Then both the vampires looked down at the frightened Lincoln.

"Forgive us for our poor manner, child." Vlad said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am count Vladimir, the vampire king, and the soon-to-be ruler of the whole earth."

"And my name's Meela, the vampire queen."

"You're the ones behind turning my sisters into vampires?" Lincoln asked. Slowly getting back up

"Of course. You are correct my boy." Vlad smiled. "Now your sisters see clearly, Lincoln."

"How do you know my name?"

"They told us all about you." Meela replied, gently placing her hands on his shoulders with her head next to him. "But don't worry, it was completely painless. All we had to do was unleash the evil and darkness in their hearts and give them a small bite on their necks to do the rest."

"Yep, come on Lincoln." Lori urged. "We can literally be one big happy family. And we can literally live forever."

"You know you want to." Lucy sang to him.

"And you won't have to worry about your little friend, Clyde, for we will take good care of him." Vladimir Said, trying to sound fatherly to young Lincoln.

"Go on." Luna said. She walked up to him and put a soft hand on his right shoulder. She was trying to sound as nice to him as possible, but Lincoln knew they were words of evil that sounded like milk and honey.

"Ummm, I... I can't. I don't wanna hurt or kill innocent people out there by sucking their blood." Lincoln Said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I am afraid it isn't like you have a choice here, Lincoln." Vlad said. He made an evil smile on his face and held Lincoln down in place. The boy was tying with all his knight to get out of the vampire king's grasp, but he was simply too powerful for him.

"Come now, Lincoln." Meela murmured. "It's no use resisting. Don't you worry, it won't hurt you."

Lincoln awaited for the worst to happen but then a flashbang fell in front of the vampire group and it went off, causing them to be blind, ans Lincoln, for he wasn't really paying attention to what it looked like because he was too scared.

Feeling the weight immediately getting off of him, Lincoln quickly got back up on his feet, and picked up the unconscious Clyde again. "Who threw that?" He wondered.

"Lincoln! Over here!" Called a voice. He recognized that a voice anywhere and went back outside. Holding the door open for him was the same stranger that he met the other day before Halloween, warning him about the dangers it would come. Turns out, this man was right about this year.

"You?"

"Oui, now come on, we have to go, now!" Said the man.

Without watching to see what would happen next, Lincoln hurriedly got out and the man slammed the front door closed.

"Here, let me hold your friend here. Come on, Allez! Vite!"

they were both running for their lives and went off into a forest nearby. "What just happened? Is this really happening?!"

"i'll tell you when we get back to the safe house." The man said. "Just keep running!"

They went on for a couple of miles to the point where Lincoln's legs felt like breaking or giving up on him. In front of him was an abandoned house that looked like it was in one piece still, only been there recently to be exact.

"Here. We'll be safe here."

Lincoln took a moment to catch his breath from all that running and he collapsed his knees on the wooden floor.

The man put Clyde on a bed and went to Lincoln's aid. "Are you Alright?"

"No! My sisters turned into vampires and now this vampire king named Vladimir is going to take over the world, and me his next victim, what else can go wrong!?" And he felt like shedding tears in fear.

"Shhh, calm down, Lincoln. You're safe." The man said, gently patting his back.

"Look, who are you and why are you helping me?"

"Ze name is Cayden, Cayden Rousseau. Now you must be hungry and thirsty from all that running."

"Uhh, what happened?" Clyde said, coming back to reality.

"Easy Clyde, you should rest tourself, now." Cayden said.

"Okay. Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I've been watching this happen, Vlad turning Lincoln's family and many citizens of Royal Woods into vampires." And he looked down in sadness. "And I don't know how long the rest of the world will be vampire free."

"How can we get my family back?" Lincoln Said. "My larents turned to stone, my sisters almost killed me, where did I go wrong?! Pourquoi?"

"Lincoln, please. We can fix this." Said Cayden. "Trust me and my friends, we'll find a way."

"You have friends?"

"Of course. For now, you should rest and regain your strength, and probably get a handle to think things over while you are at it, mon ami."

"Okay." Lincoln Said.

"And as for you, Clyde. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten Anything since breakfast this morning."

"Parfait! I'll bring you a snack."

Lincoln didn't really know what to think of this stranger, but if he knows about Vlad and Meela, then maybe, just maybe he can help Lincoln turn everything back to normal and safe his family.


	4. Origins of Vlad and Meela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rescued by Cayden, Lincoln and Clyde were taken to an abandoned shack where Cayden's crew, the Sunguard, were hiding in, soon they discover the origins of this vampire king and queen Vlad and Meela, and how they came to be the evil monsters they have just met now.

He still didn't one hundred percent know if he was dreaming or not. Poor Lincoln was still trying to get his head straight, and try to face the fact that Count Vlad and Countess Meela are taking over the world with a vampire army, and not his sisters have fell victim to their spell, and his parents are turned into stone, probably going to be used as gardens statues. Lincoln still didn't know what to do to be honest, for this might be a little traumatizing for him to get over. Still, he had an un-croque-monsieur for lunch to fill his empty stomach.

Clyde himself was enjoying the same type of French food as Lincoln was. For him, he was just as scared as his best friend was, he never actually thought something like this would ever happen. Still, he thought of how beautiful Lori looked in that dress as a vampire, and felt like foolishly passing out for thinking about it again. "You okay, buddy?"

"No." Lincoln admitted with a sad sigh. "My sisters are all vampires now, my parents have been turned into stone, like Medusa just came down the basement and sadistically turned them into statues with her evil gaze, and these two vampires name Vladimir and Meela are going to take over the world in a matter of time. Oh yeah, I'm a big winner, Clyde.

"Take it easy, Lincoln." Clyde tried to calm him down. "I was just asking."

Lincoln took a small breath, trying to be more relaxed in this scary situation. "I'm sorry. You're right." and he took another bite of his French lunch with a fork. "But what I would like to know is... who exactly are Vlad and Meela? And why are they even doing this?"

"I believe I can answer that." said a voice. It was Cayden, and five other men and one woman was with him. She looked rather beautiful, and had black hair in a style of a pixie cut like Luna had. One man had a Mohawk and looked rather scrawny with tattoos all over his arms, and didn't wear a shirt, with his scrawny body showing and his rib cage slightly showing.

The second man was an elderly man with his left eye completely white with no pupil, and a small claw mark that went through it. He looked quite muscular, almost looking like he was taking steroids for a while. He had long, silver and brown hair that went way past his neck his attire was light blue jeans and a leather jacket that made him some what of a biker.

For the third, He was an average-sized young man that looked like he was Of Middle Eastern Of North African origins, and had a small, tufted beard on his chin.

A lot was to describe for the fourth man, for he had the looks of someone with African or African-American origins. He had dreadlocks for hair, and his skin was rather dark, and looked almost as muscular as the biker man. The man's skin was so dark as a matter of fact, that he almost looked like a silhouette. He had a rather exotic necklace that had three fangs and the largest thing tied to it was a golden rhino head that looked really fierce and powerful, probably telling everyone he is African. He also had a That was rather large, and the end of it looked very blunt with two sharp edges. His clothes were a sleeveless green shirt, and black jeans.

The fifth man was really short, and the shortest out of the group as a matter of fact. He had a mustache as facial hair, and looked a little chubby and had a buzz cut for hair. He wore a bandana and a brown vest to cover his white shirt, making him look like a cowboy. This man looked of Hispanic or Latino origins like Ronnie Anne or Bobby.

Finally, the woman looked really beautiful and had a purple unitard as a getup That was sleeveless on her arms, and it was a one-piece suit revealing a slender, beautiful body. "But first, I want to introduce you both to my copains (friends) first." Cayden said. "Lincoln, Clyde, I want to introduce you to Alexi, Red, Gawonii, Emeka Dubaku, Rodulfo Martinez, and my girlfriend, Simone Delacour."

"Hello. I'm glad to see we have a couple more survivors here." Said the tattoed man with the Mohawk in a thick, Russian accent. "Alexi Sokolov, pleasure to meet new faces."

"Name's Monty Abbot, but you can just call me red." Said the biker man in a tough, yet calm voice made him sound like he was from somewhere like Oklahoma or Tennessee. "Sorry about you're family, Lincoln."

"Yes, we will get them back by any means necessary. Geronimo and the blood of the thunderbird on our side." Said the Native American man. His voice was also calm and reminded Lincoln of Connor from Assassin's Creed 3. "And I am Gawonii, as Cayden here told me about."

"We will all help you in any way we can, Lincoln and Clyde." Said the African man, with a strong African accent. "I am also really sorry for all that is happened to you. Rest assured you, it is not your fault. Vlad and Meela were always ones to give the slip. Oh yes, I forgot, I am Emeka Dubaku. Together, we will be a great team if we just stay close and stick together."

Lincoln smiled and he realized that maybe there was hope after all. "Thanks. I hope you guys are right."

"Take it from Cayden. He knows Vlad better than me and my other amigos." Said the last man a Latin American accent. "Rudolf Martinez, Lincoln, Same with you Clyde. Always been know how to throw a fiesta against vampires, a loud, and destructive fiesta."

"And, you probably know my name is my dear Cayden told you both." Sad the girl. Her voice sounded rather a little British than French despite her name. "We will do anything we can to help you save your family. No matter what." And she put a gentle hand on Lincoln, and another one on Clyde.

"Oui, we will rid of zis world from zat vampire vermin." Cayden said. "Now about Vlad and Meela..." he paused for a moment. "Come, i'll speak to you both in private. Mes amours, Why don't you wait here?"

All of his allies clamored to him in response telling him "Okay." Obviously understanding this.

Lincoln and Clyde followed Cayden to a small, dark room with a fireplace glowing as the only thing to light this room. Both boys sat in a small chair while Cayden sat in a large, fluffy one. "Now, Count Vlad And Meela have been around this world for over hundreds of years, since medival Times to be exact. Vlad wasn't always a vampire, and neither was Meela."

"How did they become vampires in the first place?" Clyde asked curiously.

"Vlad was just like any other man as a normal human being." Cayden began. "He was a mere farmer who was rather poor, but he was a happy human, and would always look for anything good and friendly to do as possible."

"And what happened?"

"one day, when he was in a marketplace for some errands, he was ridiculed by all of the townspeople, for he slipped over a cat, and tumbled over a dozen stalls, being completely covered in cheese. Angered by how he was treated, he walked out of the village in anger. The king and queen even demanded him to leave, for they didn't want their image to be ruined because of trading with a jester farmer."

"Wow, I feel kinda bad for him now." Lincoln admitted.

"Well don't." Cayden reprimanded. "One day, in his sleep, he got bitten by a bat in the middle of the night, and gained powers as he turned into the fiendish vampire you two know now. He used all his powers to bite as much victims as they can to try and take over zis world. He had huge numbers in his army, thousands and thousands of people turned into vampires."

This made the boys even more scared of this Vlad.

"How did he meet Meela?"

"You see Lincoln, one day, he suddenly found a beautiful woman that was quite fond of Vlad, even if he was an evil vampire. They were together for weeks before he bit her and became his queen, ruling the world together as one."

"How were they stopped?" Asked Clyde.

"A brave, heroic man named Draco Bright-heart suddenly put a stop to them, and sealed them away forever." And he bowed his head in shame. "Or, at least what it seemed forever in the pits of Hell."

"Gosh, that's incredible." Lincoln admired. "How did Vlad and Meela even break from the underworld in the first place?"

"Good question, Lincoln." Cayden said. "Zat's what me and my friends are trying to figure out, too."

Lincoln and Clyde began to worry even more about this havoc going on right now. "Do you know if my dad's are vampires too?" Asked Clyde. "I might be alone if they are."

"It's okay Clyde." Cayden reassured, putting a hand on his right shoulder. "Me and everyone here will do what we can to put a stop to Vlad and Meela planning to infect the entire Earth with a vampire army, and put them to rest for good."

"But what about my sisters? How can I save them? And my parents?" Lincoln asked.

"That, I do not know, Lincoln." Cayden admitted sadly. "But I will find a way to see that you and your sisters are going to be a family again, and turn your parents back to normal."

"How do you know so much about this?" Clyde asked.

"I am a people person, and... I prefer not to talk about it right now, but in dew time, maybe we will talk. For now, we have to all plan together and see how we can stop Vlad and Meela from taking over the world."

"Right!"


	5. Attacked by Gargoyles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While hiding and resting in the abandoned house, Lincoln, Clyde, and the Sunguard encounter something really scary on the outskirts of Royal Woods.

At The abandoned, barricaded shack. Lincoln and Clyde were still worried about the sisters, and everyone else in Royal woods. "Oh guys, I never meant for any of this to happen." Lincoln thought to himself, and then he looked out through one of the windows. "I'm so sorry." Emeka and Alexi noticed Lincoln looking very sad at the window, and went to see what was up.

"Are you thinking about your sisters again, garcon?" asked Emeka in a sympathetic voice, wrapping his arm around Lincoln's shoulders, close to him.

Letting out a small sigh with his eyes closed, Lincoln replied "Yeah. They have turned into vampires now, and I don't know what to do. Me, and Clyde are just too people if not counting you guys against Vlad and Meela, and they got a whole army with them against us, including my sisters, probably even my girlfriend Ronnie Anne, Clyde's dads, Mr. Grouse, Ms. Johnson, probably everyone minus me and Clyde are vampires now."

The tattooed Russian then remarked "Comrade, numbers do not win a battle."

"No." Lincoln said. "But I know they definitely help."

"Lincoln." said the handsome African man. "Cayden did say he will do what he can to help his sisters. I've known him the longest out of everyone else in the Sunguard. He will think of something. I promise." Lincoln looked at him, and Emeka gave him warm smile of hope. "Please, have faith with us.

Sighing again, Lincoln said. "I'll try."

All of a sudden, there was a smell of cigars in the air. The three smelled it, and covered their noses from the repulsive stench. "Oh, god!" Red exclaimed. "Seriously, Rudy? Not in here!"

"Sorry, senior." said Rodolfo, smoking a rather big cigar. "I can't help myself. Whenever there is a dire situation like this, this helps relieve my stress." and he smoked on that big cigar again."

"You said you were going to quit!" said Emeka. "Merde! (Shit!)"

Gawonii gave him a very unamused look, and said "You'll hurt your lungs if you ain't careful with those death sticks."

"Bah, says you." said the Latino man.

"Nevermind him, Lincoln." said Emeka back to the boy. "That cretin does that a lot of times."

"Da, we'll take those away if you want."

"I don't even care." said Lincoln. "All I care about is getting my sisters back to normal and killing those vampires, and bring mom and dad back to normal. For all i know, they might both be used as statues by now."

"Or he might smash them to pieces to leave you in anguish."

"Clyde!" Red scolded. "Not helping, buddy."

Lincoln's best friend made a rather sheepish look. "Sorry, just trying to make a point."

"No, it's okay, Clyde." Lincoln reassured. "I can never be mad at you. So anyway, I would like to know more about you guys."

"Well, Lincoln, I grew up in Libreville Gabon with my rather large family." Emeka started. "It's a really beautiful place with tropical rainforests and abundant wildlife."

"Wow." Lincoln said. "I didn't know you have a huge family."

"Oui, My famile is up to five brothers and four sisters, and my parents were apart of a tribe before we all moved to Libreville. I worked as a soldier in the army for my home, and then I quit because of an incident involving police brutality, so I decided to work at Akanda National Park close to the city, because I wanted to help wildlife."

"What was it like?"

"It was an amazing experience. African elephants walking on the grass, gorillas, forest buffalo, all kinds of beautiful animals roaming the park grounds."

"Nice, how did you meet Cayden?"

"One day, a couple of rogue vampires came and attacked my family, and Cayden come to my aid to put a stop them and their evil ways. We fought well side-by-side together, and we became friends."

"They're like brothers as a matter of fact." said Alexi.

"Since then, we decided to become poacher hunters for some time, like killing hunters who are hunting for rhinos, elephants, or other animals illegally. Then I decided to move to America, and my family along with me, and settled a new life here."

"Wow. That's actually pretty cool."

"Wait til you hear my story." said Alexi. "I came from a Russian mafia family, and my father was a mob boss, very armed and very dangerous, certainly not someone you don't want to make angry."

"Really?" Lincoln said.

"Were you a mobster?" Clyde asked him.

"I was for a small period of time, but I didn't want to take any innocent lives who crossed my father, so therefore, I disowned them, and also came to America for a better life, and changed my last name, and decided to run my own bar selling vodka."

"Huh, that's good you're not a mobster."

"Right, my family was just as bad as Joseph Stalin was during his reign over the Soviet Union." And he took a sip of his iced vodka. "Oh, and I forgot to mention that after I moved away from Russia, I decided to move to Poland and I met this beautiful girl Anastasia Vorshevsky. We stayed together for seven years and got married, then moved to America. When I met Cayden, it was when my father sent a couple of his assassins to kill me for his treachery, and that's how I became friends with him. And what was worse? Vampires bit the Assassins and and became more deadly. Still, me and Cayden fought against them, and we became close comrades.

"My turn." said Gowanii. "I grew up in the Navajo region in Arizona, close to the border of Colorado and Utah. My grandfather was a tribe leader and giver of totems to me and my tribe. For me, I got the Eagle of Speed, and I never felt so proud of myself. One day, I was just going out for a little walk in the desert when a Skinwalker suddenly ambushed me."

"What did you do?"

"I fought it as best as I could, but the werewolf was too powerful for me, and that's when Cayden came to my aid, and killed the monster, then he offered me to join his organisation with Emeka and Alexi."

Lincoln and Clyde became a little more interested and less suspicious about these guys.

"I guess I go next." said Red. "I grew up in Arkansas, and I was apart of a biker gang that I was in for twenty long years." and he took a sip of his tea. "But then, the same vampires that Cayden fought before turned all my crew into those demons and I had to..." he sighed before he finished "Kill them all."

"Oh." Lincoln remarked sadly. "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's fine. I really hated to do it, but it had to be done, my friends were too far gone. Of course Cayden came to me and offered me to join this awesome group."

"I guess it's my turn now, amigos." said Rodolfo. "I grew up poor in Panama and we lived in a slum with dirty water and less food than the capital would have. One day, I was getting too sick and tired of living in poverty, and that was-"

"Let us guess, that's when Cayden came to you, right?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep. I was more than happy to join all of my friends here."

"I believe I will go last." said Simone, coming upstairs with a sensual pose. "You see Lincoln, I came from Hextable England, a little town not to far from London. My mother was a police officer, and my father was a royal guard for Buckingham Palace."

"I met Cayden there at a small cocktail bar, and we actually grew to like each other. He stayed in London for a few months, and then a couple of muggers tried to kill me and Cayden struck them down, and we became lovers. Therefore, we decided to work together to help anyone whenever possible."

"And we always help anyone whenever we can." Cayden added, coming upstairs, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. "You see Lincoln and Clyde, we always take care of our own, we always stick together."

"Well... It's too bad I couldn't be there to save my sisters before they turned into vampires." Lincoln admitted sadly. Cayden had a sympathetic look on his face and put a hand on his shoulder and sat next to him.

"Zer was nothing you could have done. If you would have been there when Vlad and Meela attacked, you would have been an evil vampire too. The same with you Clyde if you probably stayed with your fathers."

Clyde made a small smile, and realized that he was right, there was nothing he could have done to help his dads if he stayed with them. "You're right, Cayden. I'm glad you rescued me and Lincoln. Still, It was nice to see L-Lo-Lori!" then he had a nosebleed just thinking about her in that vampire suit again, collapsed on the floor like a rag-doll.

"Oh god." Red muttered. "Is he that attracted to your oldest sister?"

"Yep, pretty much." Lincoln replied.

"Well Lincoln, I forgot to tell you something, I think I have came up with a solution to this little problem." then Cayden pulled out a small potion bottle with green, glowing juice in it. "Zis will give you the power you need to stop Vlad and Meela in times of Severe distress." then he set it on Lincoln's open left hand, and Lincoln put it in one of his pockets."

"What does it do?"

"You will know in dew time, mon ami. All in good time." was all Cayden replied. "Trust me, it will come in handy."

Lincoln still felt a little unsure about this peculiar brew, but ultimately decided to take his word for it. He was feeling quite curious what this potion tasted like, or what Cayden meant by give him the strength he needs to kill Vlad and Meela. Still, he also thought it was best not to know now, and decided to wait in dew time.

Then, there was a loud boom heard outside. Everyone was startled by the sound of the noise, and Lincoln hid behind Cayden for protection.

"What the hell was that?" said Emeka. "Qu'est-ce c'est?"

"I don't know, but it sounded like a gunshot or an explosion." said Rudy.

Cayden had a suspicious look on his face, and peeked through the little hole on the wooden planks that were barricading it. he didn't see anything but the trees, the grass, and the red sky with some scattered clouds. "Hmm. I better take a look out there." he muttered. "Guys, come with me." and he pulled out his two magnums. "Simone, stay here with Lincoln and Clyde."

Emeka also had a magnum tied to his waist with him, and an ak-47 in his hands. Red had a double-barreled shotgun with two glocks to his waist, Gowanii had a machete, a hachet, and an UZI machine gun with him, and Rodolfo had a few grenades with him and two desert eagles with an m16 machine gun on his back.

"Don't worry, Lincoln, Clyde, we'll be back."

"be careful out there." Clyde said

And the men went out to see what was out there with their weapons in hand, leaving the three behind to be protecting within the walls of the shelter. Lincoln and Clyde became scared again, even with Simone trying to keep them safe. "What do you think is out there?" asked Lincoln

"Probably some vampires or gargoyles."

"Gargoyles?" Clyde asked

"Uh-huh, gargoyles are vampires most trusted and devoted servants." Simone explained. "They always follow their vampire masters without question, even if they are mistreated at their worst. Gargoyles worship vampires as gods. Look, just stay with me and you'll be fine, Cayden has ordered us to stay put here."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Lincoln remarked. They all stood put, and waited for anything to happen. Silence filled the abandoned shack and it only made Lincoln and Clyde more scared silly. They both hoped that Cayden and his boys would be back soon.

A sudden crash was heard, and it sounded like a bucket or pale was kicked, or a rain gutter just broke down from being too old and rusty. "Stay here. I'm going to see what the problem is." then she pulled out a sawed off shotgun, and quietly went out the door. "Don't worry, I'm just going to have a look out there."

Simone peeked her head too and fro for any vampires, and didn't see anything. Then she decided to go back inside and say it was nothing, but then, something tackled her from behind. On top of Simone was a grayish looking monster that looked gaunt and had bat-like wings.

Thid creature had two intimidating short, curved horns on his head and had big, black, beady eyes like a doll would have. His teeth were as sharp as daggers, continuously drooling from his mouth.

Even though he looked muscular, his rib cage was showing from his torso, and had claws that look like they can kill anything they slice at. Simone kicked it off of her despite being overpowered by this monster, and the ground shook as the beast fell on his back with a growl.

"Simone!" Lincoln exclaimed, rushing to her aid. He carefully grabbed him by the arm and helped her back on her feet. "Are you Okay?"

"Uh-huh. I'm fine." She replied.

"That was a gargoyle, right?" Clyde asked

"Hmm-mm," she nodded a yes to him. The beast got right back up and roared at her in anger like the sound a T-Rex would make, and charged at her. Simone readied herself, and before the gargoyle could even touch her, she leaped like a ribbon dancer in the olympics, and dodged a swipe from it's claws.

Before the gargoyle could even hurt her, she dodged another attack by it, and she delivered a fury of kicks at his ugly face. She was about to finish him off, but Simon had her leg caught by his meaty hand. It was like it was trying to squeeze her leg right off.

Simone yowled in pain, but then raised her sawed-off shotgun and fired right at the gargoyle's face, causing it to fall dead on his back to the ground with a loud thump.

"Whoa, you were amazing." Said Lincoln in amazement. "You know how to fight."

The beautiful British girl smiled and said "Thank you Lincoln." Then she even gave him a kiss to show him Thanks. "Are you Alright?"

"Uh-huh."

"What if there's more of them?" Clyde asked

"It's a very likely possibility. Some gargoyles tend to hunt in-" and another roar was heard from the sky, and three more gargoyles swarmed around the three from above like a pair of vultures.

"Oh no!" Lincoln exclaimed in horror. "You gotta be kidding me!"

two of them swoop down, and swiped Simone across her face, knocking her out cold. One gargoyle picked up Lincoln with his bulky arms, and the other grabbed hold of Clyde, both looking quite scared.

"Lincoln Loud, we finally have you at last." Said the leader in a demonic voice. "Your sisters are quite worried about you. Come with us so you can be with them again,"

"No! I don't wanna be a vampire like your two leaders!" Lincoln shouted at it. He even went as far as spitting at his face."

Angry, the gargoyle was about to claw Lincoln to death, but then, another gunshot was heard, and the leader fell dead.

The gargoyle holding Lincoln was suddenly decapitated by a machete. It was Gowanii who cut it's head off, and when the leader fell on his stomach, Cayden suddenly appeared, looking badass, still holding his magnum up for a few seconds, then blew at the end of the tip, and put it back in his holster.

"Lincoln, are you Alright?" He asked, helping the boy back on his feet.

"Uh-huh. Thanks to you."

"Wait a minute." Emeka took the liberty of shooting the gargoyle restraining Clyde with his ak-47, and caught Clyde with both his arms. "Don't worry Clyde, you're safe now." He Said.

The others were also with Cayden and Emeka, searching for any more danger, and then tended to Simone who was stone stunned.

"Oh Simone." Cayden thought with grief. "Je suis desole (I'm sorry) for causing all of this. She picked up her girlfriend with both arms. "Come on, we need to get back inside." And they all followed him back in the shack to come up with a plan.


	6. Hell Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Gargoyle skirmish, Lincoln decided to just think things over, outside of the shack. Cayden accompanied him, and the unexpected happens, something scary and beyond terrifying

Lincoln was still feeling quite traumatized after the gargoyle attack. It was a really good thing that Cayden and his friends saved him and Clyde from those evil, demonic brutes, for if not for the heroes, they would have been dragged to the castle that was once Lincoln's house and he would have been turned into an evil vampire, too. Of course this was no time to celebrate and lollygag around like they just don't care, for all of them do care about the world and the earth to save it from Vlad, Meela, and his new vampire army.

Clyde was hyperventilating in the basement in the shack, for that was just too much for him to take in with all the gargoyles trying to kidnap him and his best friend. He popped the bag with a loud "Boom" being heard. "Oops, not another one." he said.

Red, the toughest member of the resistance gave him another paper bag to hyperventilate like crazy in. "Here you go." of course he was getting a little annoyed by how many bags Clyde had popped to calm himself down, as a matter of fact; he popped at least fifteen bags while hyperventilating in complete stress. "Oh Clyde." Red sighed while nodded his head with his hand on his forehead.

Meanwhile, Malcolm was being comforted by Simone, who was gently shushing him and reassuring him after the gargoyles attacked him and the rest of the group. "It's okay, Lincoln." She said softly. "The gargoyles are gone. We won the fight"

"Yeah, but the war is far from over." Said Lincoln, trying to calm down. "More of them can come back and take me away."

"Do not worry, mon ami." Said Cayden. "We are all more than prepared to kill any last one of zos gargoyles if they ever dare to set foot in Chateau Sunguard ever again."

"You don't know that, Cayden." Lincol argued. "After what just happened, there will be more that will come back and be smarter than those last gargoyles that attacked us."

"No ze won't. Now with zis ward from zis book to keep all those demons at bay." And he began chanting some kind of spell from a book in ancient Latin. It started as in calm chanting and after a few verses, it turned into a scream and a magical, invisible, powerful force field appeared around the shack.

"What just happened?"

"Cayden conjured a force field to keep any gargoyles from trying to enter here." Is one explained to him. "Now it will be absolutely impossible for any gargoyles to try and attack us here."

"Oui. Now everything will be alright, and nothing will stop us from trying to kill Vlad and saving the whole world." Emeka added.

"Too bad it won't keep out the smell of Rudy's cigarettes."

"Oh shut up." Rodolfo spat.

"I hope this barrier will sustain." Said Gowanii.

Cayden was having a little thought in his head, and then remarked "For all our sakes, I hope zis barrier will be enough to sustain against all evil."

Lincoln was starting to calm down feel much more relieved. For good measure, he he went outside, and tapped his finger on a faintly visible barrier. It felt like glass and it felt perfectly safe. After his touch, small waves spread out around the field like water.

"See? Absolutely nothing to worry about." Said Simone. "Now we will be perfectly safe here. Right Cayden?"

"Well... I honestly don't know if zis barrier is permanent or how long it will sustain." Cayden admitted. "But i'm Pretty sure it will hold out just enough time for us to figure out a plan to stop Vlad and Meela, then save your sisters, Lincoln."

The white-haired boy gave a slight smile of hope. He still had doubts about this, but he didn't have a choice. This Cayden sounded like a famous expert and therefore, he and Clyde have to trust him a little more than he can bargain for. "Okay, Cayden. But, can we walk out of this barrier if we wanted to?"

"Absolutely," Said the leader with a smile. "Of course, it wouldn't be a good idea, but I am pretty sure you know that."

"Of course I do. I don't want to set foot out here until this is all over and we somehow assault the castle and turn everything back to normal."

"A very wise choice, sweeth." Said Simone.

A horrible screeching was heard, it sounded like those gargoyles that attacked before, but it was different, for they all heard about what happened maybe, and they are going to try and assault the place with a more smarter and determined attempt to stop the resistance.

There was a bigger number of gargoyles hovering over the air, flapping their wings, and growling with evil smiles.

"Oh god. I hope this works." Said Gowanii. "If this barrier breaks. We're screwed.

"At least if we die, we die fighting." Said Red, trying to be as tough as possible. "I'll be ready for anything." And he readied his shotgun with a gun cock.

"Lincoln Loud, your sisters ordered us to capture you, and bring you to them in one piece." Said the leader.

At first, Lincoln was scared and tried to cower, but then he remembered the force field that had just been magically put up by good ole Cayden. He suddenly gave a smug look on his face and crossed his arms in confidence. "You want me so bad, ugly?" He Asked "Come and get me."

"Oh, trying to be tough, are we?" Said the Gargolye leader with an amused look on it's ugly face. "You heard him boys, get him!"

"What's going on?" Clyde said, coming out to see the commotion. "ahh! They're back!" And he covered behind Lincoln.

"It's okay buddy." He Said quietly. "They won't hurt us."

As the gargoyles swoop down toward them, they were all electrocuted and forced away by the magical ward.

"Ha! Good luck trying to get us!" Said Alexi.

"This is a force field."

"Oh man, it's one of those anti-evil barriers." Said the leader. "Damnit!" And he made a growl. "You think a force field can keep us from trying to capture you, little bastard?" The leader pointed his finger at the two. "Well you're wrong. Mark my words, this is not over!"

And then he flew off with all the cavalry following after him.

It was miraculous, it was all clear, and the spell worked against those demons. Lincoln never felt this relieved before.

"It worked!" Said Gowanii. "It really worked!"

"Ariba!" Rodolfo said, doing the flamenco dance in triumph. "Stupid bastardos just gave up like that!"

"Well now's not the time to celebrate." Said Cayden. "But I do have a plan."

"How will that work?" Clyde asked

"Now, to kill Vlad and Meela, we need a distraction."

"What kind of distraction?" Asked Lincoln.

"You."

Lincoln suddenly became scared again and his eyes were wide with horror. "What do you mean me?"

"Lincoln. It's you Vlad and Meela want, you will go over to the castle, and surrender yourself and after your sisters gain your trust long enough, you create a distraction and that is where we strike and turn everything back to normal. But only as soon as you distracted the vamprie king is when we assault the whole castle."

"What kind of distraction do I need to use?"

"Everyone needs to be asleep in their coffins, and when Vlad and Meela are vulnerable, you strike their hearts with this." And Cayden pulled out a long, silver dagger that looked very intimidating. "This weapon through the heart will end their lives in an instant, and all of zis will be over."

"I don't know, what if they'll turn me into a vampire?"

"Just be strong. All you need to do is persuade them not to bite you."

"I'll... do my best. But what about the gargoyles and guards and other vampires?"

"Leave that to me. Right now, I think we all deserve a goodnight sleep, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Clyde yawned. "But What about me? I wanna go with Lincoln to help."

"Je suis Desole (I'm sorry) Clyde." Cayden said. "But i'm afraid Lincoln will have to do zis alone."

"What? But-"

Suddenly, Lincoln put a hand on his right shoulder for reassurance. "Don't worry, Clyde. I'll be fine."

"Okay." His best friend sighed. "I just don't want to lose everyone I ever loved like this. This might be our last hope."

**Later that Night**

It was late at Night and Lincoln was in his pajamas and couldn't sleep. He was too worried about this sisters and nervous about this plan Cayden had thought of. Sighing while everyone else is asleep, he slowly got out of his sleeping bag, and went outside to think things over.

He walked a few yards and stopped over a small hill with the moon full and red. He just wanted his family back now.

"Are you cold?" Said Cayden from behind?"

"Cayden, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you ze same thing, Lincoln."

Sighing, Lincoln said. "I know it's not safe to be out here, but I couldn't sleep." And he looked at the moon again. "Cayden, will this plan even work?"

"Of course it will." He replied. "It is absolutely foolproof. It cannot fail. And do 't worry, everything will be fine."

"Well, isn't this nice?" Said a voice that sounded like Vlad.

**Hell Awaits by Slayer Plays**

A red mist appeared and everything had gone dark for a moment, and Vlad appeared with Meela next to her in midair. "There you are, Lincoln." Said Meela.

"We were literally so worried about you." Said Lori's voice.

All the sisters suddenly appeared out of the mist and their eyes were glowing red without pupils. They all smiled wickedely evily with their fangs barred.

Lincoln yelled in horror and hid behind Cayden for protection.

"Vlad! Meela!" Cayden said bitterly. "What the hell are you both doing here?"

"Oh come now, Cayden. That's no way to speak to your own father."

Lincoln froze hearing the last thing the vampire king said.  _Father?_  Vlad was Cayden's father and yet he didn't even tell Lincoln that?

"And your own mother of course." Meela added

_Mother?_ It sounded like Cayden wasn't really being honest with Lincoln and Clyde, and kept some secrets from both of them. "They're your parents?" Lincoln asked in horror. "You can't be their son, you're against these vampires."

Cayden was silent for a moment, and he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Lincoln, but it's true."

"What?! You didn't even tell us?!" He shouted

"I was doing it to protect you."

"Protect me, or yourself? Is there anything else you're hiding from me?! Huh?!"

"If I would have told you right away after inrecused you, you and and Clyde would't Have trust me! I wanted to wait for the perfect time to tell you this! As a matter of fact, ke ss going to tell you until they showed up."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! Are you on their side?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then how are they your parents?"

"It's a really long story Lincoln. Trust me, it would take all night."

"Yes Lincoln. He is our son, and he is not who you think he is; a big hero to protect you. He only cares about himself and no one else."

"He's lying!" Cayden said. "Everything He says is false!"

"Whatever!" Said Luna. "Come on bro, we miss you."

"Yeah, you're the perfect  _type._  Hahaha! Get it?" Luan joked

"Come on Luan, not right now." Vlad said. "Anyway, Luna's Right, come join us."

"No, i'll Never be a vampire!" And he began to run, but he was stopped by something gently squeezing his shoulder tightly. He looked behind him and Lucy was trying to knock him out like how they did in Star Trek.

"Sssh. Calm down, Lincoln." Said Lucy. "Just relax and sleep."

Lincoln slowly felt his consciousness fading and he was out cold after a short while.

"Lincoln no!" Cayden shouted in desperation. He was trying to charge at Lucy, but he was blasted away with a powerful, telekinetic push into s tree, knocking him out cold.

"Excellent work, Lucy." Vlad commended her. "Now we take him back to the castle."

"Yes Master." The sisters said in unison.

"Lincoln! Lincoln!" Called a voice. It was Clyde and he was trying to be brave against this unholy vampire and his minions. "L-L-L-Lori?" He noticed the oldest sister, then he fainted with an big nosebleed again.

"I'll get him." Said Lori. She Carrie Clyde while Luna was carrying Lincoln.

"Perfect, come along then my children and darling wife. We treat Lincoln and his companion when we get back." And they all flew back to the castle with their captives.

Regaining consciousness, Cayden looked up at the sky with his vision blurry. "Lincoln... ... i'm Sorry." He Said sadly.


	7. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln has been captured by his sisters, and now he was in the grasp of Vlad, the vampire king. How will this all go for him?

Cayden could hardly believe that he let his guard down and let Lincoln get captured by Count Vlad and Meela, who revealed to be his parents. The young man was cursing a storm like a ticking cuss bomb to himself for letting Lincoln get captured by all his ten sisters like that.

"Damnit!" He Said out loud. "I can't believe it!"

He felt like picking up a tree and throwing it a very long distance like a giant would do to calm his anger down, but alas, he knows he doesn't have all the strength to do such rash action.

"Alright, Alright." He tried to calm down. "Hope is not lost, mon ami." Cayden was trying to think things through and he knew he couldn't do a thing to help Lincoln out right away. No, this requires more planning.

Walking back to the shack, he felt extremely guilty and blamed himself for any of this to happen. When Clyde noticed him walking inside, the young lad curiously asked him "Cayden, where's Lincoln?"

"Merde! (Shit!)" Cayden cursed in his head. "The young garçon is going to be so heartbroken to hear ze news." Nonetheless, Cayden cleared his throat and said "Clyde, Lincoln... had been captured by his sisters."

"Whaaat?!" Clyde exclaimed in shock and horror. "Oh no no no no!" He screamed. "Not my buddy! Now he's gonna be turned into a vampire too!" He began hyperventilating like no person would do before, it looked like, he was dying of a heart attack.

"Cayden," Said Emeka. "Je pense qu'il est temps qu'il savait la vérité. (I think it's time he knew the truth.)"

"What truth?" Clyde said.

It was extremely difficult for Cayden to spill the beans, but he ultimately said "Clyde, Count Vlad and Meela... are my parents."

What he just said shocked poor Clyde to the core, and felt like fainting, but instead, he was mad at him for keeping this a secret from him. "You're... parents?" He said "You're.. you're jesting me."

"I wish I was." Said Cayden. "But it is ze truth."

A great rage grew up inside of Clyde. He felt betrayed like this and he said "You didn't even bother to tell me and my buddy?! What the hell?! I can't believe you sidn't even bother to tell us the damn truth about it!"

"Clyde, s'il vous plait, listen to me. It wasn't the right time to tell you when we first met. I knew sat if I told you right away, you and Lincoln wouldn't have been here, there for you wouldn't have believe me."

Clyde realized that Cayden speaks the truth, but he was still pretty pissed off at him. He was silent for a moment but he said "okay, I guess you're telling the truth. But what about Lincoln?"

"There's nothing we can do, son." Said Red. "We probably need to come up with an. Different plan."

"Do we?" Asked Alexi

"Yes. But for the time being, Lincoln will be alright."

"Cayden speaks the truth." Said Simone. "The least we can do is pray for Lincoln's well being."

"Oui, I can assure you Lincoln will be just fine." And all of them went back to sleep. Clyde however, could not, for he was too worried about the safety of his own best friend, no at the clutches of the vampires

Looking at the ceiling, he thought out loud; "Oh Lincoln. I hope you're okay."

The Next Morning

Still fast asleep from that spell Lucy put on him, Lincoln was resting in a rather soft and warm bed that felt like the coziest bed ever. It was like he never wanted to get up again, for it felt so nice and cozy to him.

Sighing so soundly in his slumber, Lincoln's body was covered in the blanket, except for his head, then he felt something gently pressing on his chest.

"Lincoln," said Luna's voice. The boy didn't respond at first, and continued drifting off to sleep. "Lincoooooln." Luna sang very softly. "Wake up buddy." Finally giving in to the voice and gently feeling, Lincoln finally awoke and saw all his vampire sisters looking at him with smiles. Lola, Lana, Lori, and Lily were giving him evil smiles on their faces.

Realizing where he was and what just happened, his eyes went completely wide, somwide, that they felt like popping out of his sockets. "Heeeelp!" Lincoln screamed at the top of his lungs. He tried to get out of bed, but Luna stopped him from trying to panic, and run around the room like a wild turkey trying to escape being a Thanksgiving dinner. "Help!" He shouted again. "Cayden, Clyde, Emeka, Heeeeeelllpp!"

"Shhh, Lincoln. Chillax." Luna said softly, hugging him from behind. "It's okay, it's okay." Lincoln was struggling with all his might to escape from his vampire sister grabbing hold of him like this.

"Lincoln, please." Lucy begged. "You're being hysterical."

His heart was still pounding like hell in his chest nonetheless, and Luna continued hugging him gently. "It's alright." She Said. "Everything is just fine."

Lincoln was slowly starting to calm down now, and took a deep breath. However, he felt a small number of tears stream down his face. "Is it really you guys?" He Asked tearfully and sadly.

"Of course it's us, silly." Leni replied.

"Are you Okay, little bro?" The rocker girl asked him, noticing the tears on his face.

"No." admitted. Choking on his sadness. "I've got captured and now i'm Going to be a vampire like the rest of you. It's all over, there's no hope for the Earth now." And he began crying a little harder than before, and more tears were running down his face like he had given up hope.

His sisters all had a look of sympathy. Sure, they were all vampires now, but Lincoln is still their one and only brother.

Luna took it upon herself to say "Bro, look at me." And he just sadly nodded a no to her.

she gently turned him around with her fingerless-gloved hands, and zlincoln finally gave in, and looked at his sisters in the eyes. All of them were giving them sympathetic looks. "Oh Lincoln, don't cry, sweetie." Said Leni.

"It's okay." Luna said. "Yeah, please don't cry."

Then al, the sisters closed in around him, comforting him and trying to make him happy. All of her were saying things like "shhh, it's okay." Or "don't cry." In a gentle tone of voice, all hugging him and giving him some love and comfort.

Luna even had the liberty of wrapping her cap around her younger brother for some extra comfort. "Please don't be scared, dude." She said. "We're not going to hurt you."

"You're... you're not?"

"No. We see how scared you are." Lucy said.

"Even if you are our type. Hahahaha! Get it?"

And they groaned at her joke. "Not now Luan." Said Lori. "Lincoln's literally a little to afraid for those." And she looked back at Lincoln. "Come on bro. So what if we scared you back there? It didn't mean we were going to hurt you."

"It was kinda funny how scared you looked when you first saw us into vampires."

"Lynn!" Everyone scolded at her heavily.

"Poo poo!" Lily exclaimed angrilly. With a quick change of demeanor, she gave her brother a sad smile and got on the bed, and gave him a kiss on his cheek, telling him "everything will be okay."

"Listen Lincoln," said Luna. "We're sorry if we scared you like stone called crazy. We are all just so happy we got vampire powers now."

"And we did... go a little overboard when you saw that." Lana admitted.

Lincoln did say whIle still in a little bit of tears. "Yeah, you think?" And he wiped his nose with sleeve fr his pajamas.

Lola handed him a red tissue. "Use a tissue, Lincoln." She said. Lincoln promptly blew his nose, so loud it sounded almost like a trumpet being played. "And I was happy I got this cool suit and Cape on me. Really stylish."

"I absolutely concur, Lincoln." Said Lisa. "This is an extraordinary feeling I have within my small body. And it gave me the ability of flight like a bateleur eagle." Then she noticed a rat scurrying around the carpet floor and Suddebly went after it in the speed of light. She grabbed hold of it in her tiny hands and used her fangs to bite it's stomach and suck it dry from blood. "Ah, that is quite a refreshment." She remarked satisfyingly." And she promptly threw the rat away with a squish being heard.

Lincoln saw the whole thing and felt way more scared than before, not to mention disgusted that the smartest sister in the family just sucked blood from a rat. And then he continued crying into his legs while curled.

"shhh, shhh, shhh," Luna continued soothing him.

"Oh, Lis!" Lola said. "Seriously?"

"What? I was only trying to find myself a decent little snack for my stomachs time being, airgo, I did."

Lincoln continued crying and shaking in fear of being bitten by his vampire sisters. "Come on Lincoln. Don't cry, man." Lynn said. All the other sisters gathered around him to make sure he was okay and gave him their love and comfort as well.

As he looked up, Lincoln asked "You're... you're not going to suck me dry until I look like a prune?"

"No, dude." Said Luna. "Like we all Said before, we didn't mean to frighten ya."

Lincoln was starting to stop his sobbing a little once more, but he was still shaking. Not really out of fear this time, but he felt a little... freezing. His teeth began chittering like crazy.

Luna made a small gasp and realized what his issue was this time. "Oh Linky, you're cold." And she gave him a really comfortable looking blanket in a long, soft fleece.

"Poor Lincoln." Leni said with great sympathy.

"Winky." Lily said with concern.

"Do you feel warmer now big brother?" Lucy asked him

"I... I think so." Lincoln replied. This blanket he was wrapped around in was really soft and cozy for him, and suddenly felt more warm and toasty like stepping inside a house while being heated on a cold day.

"You had no idea how worried we are of you." Said Luan. "We sent many gargoyles out to find you, but when they failed, we had to ask our masters to help us find you."

"You're not going to bite me?"

"No way, dude. We don't want to be waking the demon like that." Luna said, then patted his back. "We just want you here with us " and she hugged again. It was funny, even though they are all evil vampires now, they are still loving sisters to Lincoln.

"But come on, we do want you to be apart of us." Lori said. "We promise it's literally a very amazing feeling. Yoy can fly, you can teleport, you can turn into a bat, and other powers."

"Yeah, you will love it." Lucy added. "And i'be always wanted to be a vampire since I was a little baby. Oh, Edwin would be so happy and proud for me."

Young Lincoln was thinking about it, and he said "I don't know. It might hurt if I get turned into a vampire if you all bite me."

"Nah. It's perfectly painless. Lord Vlad and Meela are the painkillers for that." Luna said. "You would only feel a teensy pinch on your neck, and the bite marks just fade away."

He was unclear if they were telling the truth or lying to him to be less scared.

"Look, you must be hungry." Leni said. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Yeah, you've been out of it for ten hours." Said Lana. "Maybe we can give you a little tour of the mansion here."

The boy made a face of mild disgust on his face. "Don't tell me we're having blood in a goblet, or eating rats or human heart." And he felt like throwing up just thinking about eating a human heart.

"No, don't be silly." Said Luna. "We're having your fave type of breakfast." Luna sang encouragingly. "Belgian waffles with syrup and butter, with a sausage, biscuit, cheese, and egg sandwich."

Surprised to hear that, Lincoln was starting to relax a little more now. "Really?"

"You know it, Lincoln." Luna said with a wink. "Come on, we'll take you to the dinner table." The boy slowly got out of his bed and slowly walked a step forward. Just rhen, he felt his right hand gently being held by Luna's fingerless-gloved hand. "Here. Wil this help you heel better?"

"Yeah. Actually it would." He replied with a small smile. Then Lily decided to hover next to him for some extra comfort, and hugged his face.

"Oh look, Lily wants to be next to you." Leni said.

"Well, okay." He said

"See? It's okay." Lucy said. "You're safe with us now. Forever and always." And she hugged him softly, and they all did with Luna holding his hand again.

"Thanks guys." Lincoln said a little gratefuly. And he walked down a really long, red corridor, and it felt a little cold. Still, it wasn't that cold to make him sick. He saw a couple of unsettling things like scary vampire busts. Some of them were baring their fangs and many were not, along with old paintings of Vlad and Meela together. These paintings looked old like a style of Leonardo da Vinci or Gustave Dore when they were alive hundreds of years ago.

While he looked scared, Luna would comfort him with holding his hand and telling him everything will be okay.

"Don't worry, bro." Luna said. "These statues won't attack ya."

"They won't. It's alright, they won't come to life."

Taking a little breath, Lincoln flatly and more calmly said "okay." And they continued walking down the corridor and went downstairs. All of a sudden, Lincoln had a sudden memory the last time he was in this castle before Cayden saved him. "Mom and dad." He thought in his head. "Wait!" He blurted out with a tire screeching being heard.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Leni asked him with concern.

"What happened to mom and dad?" He asked

"Oh. Don't worry, ma and Pa are in good hands." Luna reassured. "Come on, we'll show you." And they all went back upstairs to a large room, and there were their parents, still as garden statues. Lincoln gasped in horror seeing them still in this horrible state.

"Oh my god." Lincoln. Muttered. He walked up to the statues and gently touched his mother's stony face, and then his father's. "Oh mom and dad." He said sadly, feeling like crying again. In his head, he thought "don't worry guys, i'll turn you back to normal."

Luna had the pleasure of walking up to him and staying close to him. "Don't worry, dude." She said. "Mom and dad are A-OK."

"What do you guys plan to do with them?"

"Our master is still thinking about it." Said Lucy. "But until he does figure something out with mom and dad, they stay in here." Lincoln took a good look at his frozen parents again. He knows they were suffering inside, and wondered if hi siblings were all suffering on the inside as well. Is this really them? Or are they completely brainwashed by Vlad and Meela? He honestly didn't know for sure, but he decided not to think about it too much, for he didn't want to make them angry and go ballistic on him and forcefully turn him into a vampire like the last time he saw them.

"Okay." Was all Lincoln replied to them flatly. And they went down many hallways and stopped in a very large dining room, and the air was thick with the smell of food and cooking.

"Here you go Lincoln, we saved you a seat." Said Lana. "Yoy get the Vip chair."

Indeed, the chair reserved for Lincoln looked way more comfortable than the sisters over at the very long dinner table. He slowly sat on it, and it was very comfortable for his buttocks.

"Grim, Greg!" Lola called out as she clapped her hands two times. Through the kitchen doors bursted two gargoyle chefs with chef hats on their head.

"Yes?" Said Grim

"Bring us a plate of Belgian waffles, and a sausage egg cheese and biscuit breakfast for Abdul of out here. Now!" Lori ordered.

"Yes girls." Said both gargoyles and hurriedly went back to the kitchen.

"Ain't it nice to have our own slaves?" Leni asked blissfully. And the other girls agreed with her. Lincoln just kept silent and stood in place.

"Ah, you're awake, Lincoln." Said a voice Lincoln recognized. He turned around and saw Vlad and Meela walking down in the dinning room. Vlad was walking with an evil yet handsome grace woth every step. Meela was walking with amazing beauty as her long, black hair was flowing. "Did you have a goodnight sleep, Lincoln?"

Lincoln made a yelp and tried to run away like there was no tomorrow, but his sisters caught him, trying to sooth him and calm him down again. "Shh, shh, shh, calm down Lincoln." Luna said.

"Relax, my boy." Said count Vlad. "I won't hurt you."

"Yes seeetheart, no need to be afraid." Meela added.

The girls let go of Lincoln and the king bent down and Lincoln closed his eyes as he looked away from the two vampires. He was thinking they will bite him or hurt him. However, it turns out Vlad only gently touched Lincoln's face with a gentle, yet cold hand. "Please Lincoln, there's no need t br hysterical." He said. Lincoln was calmed down again, but still a little afraid of the vampire king and queen.

"So did you have a goodnight sleep?"

"Y-yeah." Lincoln replied. "I did."

"Good. That's wonderful to hear." Said the queen. "Just look at that adorable little face of yours." And she gently grabbed old of Lincoln's cheeks like a grandmother would do to her grandson.

"I see you girls have prepared yourself some breakfast for yourselves."

"Yes, master." Said Lori. "And Lincoln as well."

"Wonderful. I am rather hungry myself. Come Meela my sweet, our chairs await us"

"Of course my love." And the couple sat over on the two largest chairs together and waited for gargoyle chefs to be ready for their king and queen.

The gargoyles Suddebly came back with more of them and plates with yummy breakfast foods. When they reached the table, all the sisters and Lincoln began eating their food.

"So tell us, Lincoln." Said the king. "Has Cayden been telling you anything about us?"

"Well, I can't believe he lied to me about you not being his parents." He said begrudgingly. "I thought he was my friend. I thought we were partners." And he pouted.

"Oh, it's just like our son. He was always a secretive child prodigy to us." Vlad said. "And it's sad. Our own glorious son wouldn't follow in our footsteps. To think our own son would rebel against our evil power."

"Don't let it get to you, my darling." Meela said, gently patting her husband's hand. "It's a little disappointing that some children do not grow up the way you want them to be, Lincoln. Of course, Cayden is still our son."

"Yes. Cayden is who he is, and we have to accept that." Just then the two gargoyles from before brought the two head vampires a dead merino sheep. "Ah, perfect." And he went into his food along with his wife.

Lincoln was a little disgusted by how the king and queen were eating their food. They both had their teeth bared, and the sound of sucking and heavy munching were heard. Still, he tried to ignore it and went back to eating his own breakfast. Just then, another gargoyle chef came and brought Lincoln a glass of iced orange juice. "Oh, thanks." Said Lincoln.

"Of course." Said the gargoyle. "Enjoy it, young Lincoln." And he flew back to the kitchen.

"So... what about Clyde? What are you going to... do with Clyde." Lincoln asked nervously.

"Well, I was finding out a way how to turn Clyde into one of us." Lori said. "But I don't want to literally hurt him. It's Clyde."

"Well, at least she won't hurt or kill him." Lincoln thought. "Even though Lori does find Clyde annoying at times."

"Need you mot worry about Clyde, Lincoln." Vlad reassured. "He'll be ours soon enough. In dew time, we'll bring him over to this castle and you will be reunited ad best friends again."

Lincoln didn't really say anything, for he didn't know what to say to Vlad or Meela. He couldn't find the right words to speak with them, or have a conversation with them. After he finished his breakfast he was about to go take his scraps to the kitchen to be washed.

"Oh Lincoln, we'll take care of that plate for you." Said Meela. "Phil, Rufus!" She called out. Another pair of gargoyle servants showed up and promptly took Lincoln's plate back to take the kitchen. As he sat back down, he noticed his sisters drinking a glass of blood which made him sick just looking at it.

"I know this is unnerving for you." Vlad noticed. "But do not worry, you will he far used to seeing that kind of sight.

Lincoln was silent again, but he then asked "So, your majesty, are you going to suck me dry now?" He asked, cowering below the table. "Please don't kill me."

Vlad made a humble, snobbish chuckle, and said "Oh Lincoln. Don't be ridiculous."

"We were discussing that with our lord." Said Luna.

"Yes. We figured that you would not cooperate so easilly." Meela remarked. "Look sweetie. Please do not worry."

"Indeed, my boy. Together, we can rule the world. We would be a powerful force against all who oppose us, including Cayden and his cronies."

"Yeah, that guy is just blind to see how amazing this is." Said Lana. "If only he can be part of us, my king."

"Unfortunately Lana," Vlad sighed. "You cannot convince some people of their hair being on fire. No matter. Soon, the world will be all ours, and we will rule the world forever! Mwahahahahahha!" And he cackled on and on, then his wife and Lincoln's sisters all joined in on the evil laughter.

It was a very bad thing for Lincoln to see. He can see how much of evil monsters his whole sisters have become. It was so much, he suddenly fainted on the floor with a loud thump. The other sisters noticed and immediately went to his aid. "Uh-oh." Said Leni. "He needs air. Someone give him air."

It was Lucy who was fanning him with her hand. Lincoln slowly came back to reality, and reopened his eyes. "Ah, what happened?"

"You just collapsed on there, little dude." Luna answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"what happened back there?" Asked Lisa. "Was the smell of blood too much for your nasal openings?"

"No." Lincoln said. "I was a little... frightened to see you guys all laughing evilly like that."

The sisters realized what he meant and felt a little guilty about unintentionally making him faint like that. "Sorry, Linc." Said Luna

and the rest of the siblings apologized after her. "We didn't mean to frighten you like that." Said Leni

"Well I think I know what will cheer you up." Said Luna. "Come on, i'll Show you." And Lincoln followed her sister while holding her hand to a rather nice looking steam room with a nice scent of roses flowing the air.

"A steam room?"

"Yeah, the water is just so refresh, bro, you will love the feeling. It will get you through." Luna said.

"Well... okay." Lincoln Said. "And he was about to take off his pajamas and underwear. And realized that Luna was still looking at him. "Uhh Luna, do you mind?"

"Oh, right. Sorry Linc." And she turned around to let Lincoln change in private. It took no more than ten seconds for him to change.

"Okay Luna, you can look now." The vampire rocker gurl turned around and saw Lincoln wearing nothing but a white towel tied to his waist. "Wait, I thought vampires go in water?" He remembered something.

"That's not always the case little bro." Luna reassured. "We can get in water just fine."

"Oh. Okay." Lincoln Said.

"Can you turn around now, please?"

"Alright." With Luna changing, Lincoln was a little unsure about setting foot in a steam room, especially in a castle that belonged to his now evil vampire family of sisters, who are being very nice and kind to him. "Am I dreaming?" He thought to himself. "Or is this for real?" He honestly didn't know. Even though his sisters still love him, he just wished this was all a terrible nightmare. But he knows this is all for real, and he knows whether he is awake or dreaming, that was the sad truth of it.

"Alright, dude. You can turned around now." Luna said at last. Lincoln turned and revealed Luna in a white towel as a dress covering most of her body. She turned the steam on and promptly went in the booth. "Ah Yeah, this is refreshing." Then she looked at Lincoln, who still looked a little unsure about this. "Come on, don't be scared."

Then the boy slowly went in the booth and slowly felt the steam and humidity rush through his veins and blood vessel. The mist felt so good and relaxing to his skin, and he sighed heavenly.

"oh yeah. This is amazing." He Said with his eyes closed. Then he slowly sat next to vampire Luna and she gently kept him close to her on her left side.

"See? I knew you would love this, bro." She Said happily. And the steam continued to engulf the room. "Listen, i'm Very sorry we scared you like that. You know that we all love you, right?"

"I do." Lincoln Said flatly.

"Come on, look at me."

And he looked into her sad smile with her red eyes glowing. "We would never hurt you and we'll always be there for you. Always."

Lincoln was enjoying the warmth of Luna's body heat as he kept close to her. "Thanks Luna."

"I love you, Linc."

"I... I love you too Luna." Then he felt himself being hugged by his sister to show how much she truly loves him, even as an evil vampire.

"Mind if we literally joined you guys?" Asked Lori, coming in with the others. Lincoln knew the other sisters were outside the curtain, for he heard more footsteps.

aftet the rest of the sisters changed, minus Lily of course since she's a baby, they all set foot in there and joined the two in the mist-bathing. All the sisters sighed in relaxation and enjoyed the steam themselves.

The other sisters apologized to Lincoln for their evil laughter and making him faint once more. Lincoln was thinking about it, and he replied "It's okay." And they all enjoyed the steam together.

When it was done, Lincoln was the one who changed back to his pajamas. And the sisters all changed back to their vampire clothes. All of them went back to the throne room where Lincoln encountered his Vampire sisters for the first time when Clyde was with him.

"So What news do you bring?"

"Well, my lord." Said Lisa. "Our servants on the inside said more and more Homo sapiens are being bitten and turned into one of us. It will only be a matter of time before the whole world will become a utopia for all of us."

"Excellent my children." Said Vlad evilly. "Excellent. And did you have a relaxing time with your sisters in the steam room?" He Asked the Human boy.

"I.. I did." He admitted. "It felt so good in there. I wish I could have spent more time in there without looking like a dried up leaf."

and everyone laughed at his remarked. "Adorable and funny. You are certainly a card, Lincoln." He couldn't help but flush at the queen's compliment. He wondered if Vlad and Meela were acting fatherly and motherly to him for some reason. Maybe they are doing that for a good reason.

For an unknown reason of his own, Lincoln was getting a little bit of a Coraline type of thought about this.

"Come look at the window, my boy." Said The king.

He looked at his sisters, and Luna nodded a yes to him with her warm smile. Lincoln did what the king told him to do, mostly because he was very much afraid of Vlad and his wrath. He looked over at Royal Woods as a vampire haven. Many sights to him were unnerving, such as the red sky and blood moon, many bats flying around the skies. He couldn't tell if they were regular bats or if they were citizens of Royal Woods that turned into Vampires.

"Really inspiring, isn't it, Lincoln? I never get tired of this beautiful view and scenery. Pretty soon, the whole world will be all ours, and nothing will stand on our way." Then Vlad made an evil chuckle with his long, raven black hair waving as if wind had just blown in the throne room.

It didn't make Lincoln any more better, and felt his stomach tightening in fear. "Oh this can't be good." He said in his brain. "He really wanted to put an end to this madness, but he knows he is only one boy, and he couldn't do this on his own. No, Vlad and zmeela were too strong for Lincoln to fight on his own.

"I... I..." Lincoln stammered.

"Yes, child?"

"I... need to be in my room." He said, and he hurriedly walked in a fast pace to the room where he was sleeping before on that large room with the red stain-glass windows. It was a good thing he just said that, for he was under lots of pressure right now. Before he can go through the large double doors however, he was suddenly stopped by a gentle hand from Luna.

"Lincoln, what's the matter?" She asked with concern in her voice

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Sure, he says that, but he knows something was definitely wrong. "I just need a little nap to help think things over."

"A nap?" Leni asked him with a raised eyebrow. "But you just got ten hours of sleep."

"No no, it's perfectly alright, girls." Vlad reassured. "But Lincoln, I just want to let you know this; if you ever have a problem or if there is something you want to talk about, please, come to me, Meela, or your sisters if needed."

"Yeah, we'll take good care of you, Lincoln." Luan Said. "Besides, you'll never know when there is a problem at stake. Hahaha! Get it?"

And they groaned at her pun. "Please Luan, not in my presence." Vlad said with his hand over his forehead.

"thanks, your majesty." Lincoln Said, then he went back to the room he was sleeping in before. He was alone again, for his sisters didn't follow him this time.

In the throne room, the sisters were concerned for their brother and were completely worried about him. "Is he alright?" Asked Lucy.

"Do not worry, my children. Lincoln is just under a great amount of pressure right now. He will see things our way soon enough."

"I guess you're right, our lord." Said Lana.

"Of course, I am always right." He boasted.

Lincoln just tucked himself under the covers, but then decided to take off his pajamas and wore just his underwear this time. He looked at his surroundings and then started crying again as he was trying to go to sleep. As he kept on sobbing and weeping, he suddenly heard a voice.

"Lincoln?" It was Luna, who followed him in here, possibly becasue she was the one most worried about him the most. She walked over to the bed, and sat down next to him"Are you Alright?"

"Yeah, i'm Okay." Lincoln snivelled. "I just need to be alone for a while." And he turned over from her.

"Lincoln, look at me." She said

Deciding that She was persistent, he decided to sit back up and look at his sister, who gave him a sympathetic look. "Come here, buddy." And she opened her arms for a hug. "Everything will be okay."

"I just want all of this to end." Lincoln admitted in tears. "I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. Back when everything is not evil and brainwashed. Now the world is going to end like this." And he just turned away from her, crying a little harder than before.

Luna felt like shedding tears seeing him like this, and hugged him with open arms very gently and lovingly.

"I'm sorry Luna. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I let this all happen."

"Shhh, don't be sorry, dude." She Said. "And the world will not end. If it was, there would be fire in the skies with the castles all burning."

"Yeah. That's true."

"Please don't cry, man. You know I love you, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"We'll always be there for you. Forever and always." And she continued hugging him for an extended period of time. "We'll never hurt you, and always take good care of you."

"You really mean that, Luna?"

"Of course I do, dude. You are my little brother and that will never change."

Lincoln was so happy to hear that and felt more calm than he was before. "Thank you Luna." He said to her.

"No problem, bro." And she gently stroked his hits hair oh her hand. "Look, how about I stay with you, and Woe a nap with ya? Will that make you happy?"

"Yeah. Actually, it would."

"Awesome." Then Luna took off her cape and boots as she went to bed with Lincoln, snuggling him close to her. "I love you, Lincoln."

"I love you too, Luna." Lincoln Said with less tears in his eyes. The two slept together (not in a romantic way of course) but in a brother and sister way. Luna was just glad he was back with her where he belongs with the other sisters. She kept him close and held him in her arms as they both slept in this nap. By the looks of them, it might only take a few hours for them to wake up from this adorable, peaceful slumber.


	8. Talk with Vlad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside of the castle, Lincoln gets a friendly talk with Count Vladimir and hears about his intentions on building a utopia for vampires.

While in his nap, Lincoln was dreaming of everything being back to normal from all this vampire fiasco. He just wanted all of this evil to end and wish that everything was back to the way it used to be. Sitting on the couch with his sisters, Lincoln was just watching TV in his normal, non-evil living room like they would normally do before his siblings turned evil and parents into stone. He even thought in his dream that the whole vampire thing was nothing more than a nightmare from eating a bad shrimp or pizza.

All of a sudden, he woke up and suddenly sat in the large bed, looking at his surroundings. He was greatly saddened to see that it was all real and not a bad dream. The red coming from outside the large stain-glass windows around him didn't make it any better for him. He looked to his right, and saw Luna sleeping so soundly next to him.

"Well," Lincoln thought in his head "At least my sisters still love me." and he slowly got out of bed. He looked at his phone and saw that it was already two-thirty in the afternoon. He gone to bed three hours ago, so he at least got a good nap to try and calm his stress more. He walked at the left stain-glass window and was trying to see what the world looked like below him.

Alas, trying to concentrate, it was a mosaic window that made it extremely hard for Lincoln to look at the world below the castle, he knew trying to strain himself was futile and fruitless.

Not only that, but he was also thinking of either trying to stop Vlad from taking over the world with his rapidly growing vampire army, or just give up and join him to be with his sisters. Lincoln honestly didn't know what to do at the moment, but to mention he was still furious with Cayden and worried about Clyde.

"Oh man." He said to himself. "Should I just... throw in the towel in all of this?" And he suddenly felt Luna gently placing her hand on his right shoulder.

"You alright, bro?" She Asked him

"Yeah, i'm fine, Luna. Just a little worried about Clyde out there."

"Don't worry, We'll bring him here for ya. I know ya miss him right now."

Lincoln didn't know if he should be flattered that his sister offered him that, or be scared because Clyde would end up being a vampire, too. Nonetheless, he replied "Okay."

"So, did ya sleep okay?"

"I did." And he made a small sigh. "Luna, you're still not gonna nite me, are you?"

"You kidding, Linc? No way!" Luna replied. "Me and the others won't bite ya, and My Master is still looking for a way to make you part of us without biting you."

"Does he mean it?"

"Of course he does. Master Vlad said he would find a way to make you a vampire that wouldn't hurt like hearts bursting into fire."

Feeling a little skeptical, Lincoln knew that Vlad might be lying to him, for he has seen this kind of trick a millions times in the book. He had a feeling that Vlad and ameela were keeping a dark secret from him.

"Luna, please. Come back to the light." Lincoln urged his sister. "I know you are suffering inside. Fight the vampire within you."

"Don't be silly. I'm perfectly fine. You've been hearing that Cayden's bad rap about Master Vlad and Mistress Meela too much."

It was realized to Lincoln that reasoning with Luna, or his other siblings into being good again was futile. He realized that it was true about killing Vlad is the only way to turn everything back to normal.

"Yeah. I guess I have, considering the fact that he lied to me and Clyde."

"He wasn't a true friend. He just doesn't know the pleasure of having this gift with ya. You can do whatever you want as a vampire, and I really think you should think about it, bro."

"I am thinking about it." Lincoln remarked, looking at the red window again. "You guys are not gonna hurt Clyde, are you?"

"Nah, dude. Lori said she would keep a special eye on the Clydesdale."

"What? You and I both know that Clyde goes crazy whenever he sees Lori, right? Remember the first time we were in the castle together and I had to carry him out because he saw Lori as a vampire now?"

"Heh, I haven't forgotten about that." Luna remarked with a chuckle. "Come on, you gotta admit it's funny when Clyde acts like that."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Look, Lori said she is going to help Clyde with his... problem for her, and not make it look like a bad religion for Clyde."

"She said that?"

"I did." said Lori, who came into the room with the other sisters. They all went up to Lincoln and went to see if he was okay. "Did you literally have a good night sleep?"

Lincoln was a little unresponsive at first, but he flatly said at last; "I did. Like a swan."

"Ooh, where?"

"No Leni." said Lisa. "It's in informal slang for he did sleep well in his short slumber in the day, street name; nap." And she turned back to her big brother.

"And don't worry, Lincoln. We literally won'the hurt Clyde. We know how important he is to you."

"He is the closest thing I have to a brother." Lincoln muttered. He began thinking of Clyde again, but he knee well there was nothing he could do to help him right now. Count Vlad would never allow Lincoln to set foot outside of the castle anyway.

Looking back at his sisters, he put his pajamas back on and went outside of the bedroom. "Where you going, Lincoln?" Lana asked him curiously.

"Just to see mom and dad again." He flatly replied without having to look back at his evil sisters. He continued downstairs and saw a couple of gargoyle servants doing many things like cleaning the floors and windows and other things a slave would do for his master.

One gargoyle gave Lincoln a rather ugly smile swing his very dirty, yellow teeth that looked daggers. Lincoln didn't really say anything to the beast, but let out a nervous chuckle, and hurriedly walked away. That smile he saw would probably be stuck in his head all day now. It didn't take long for him to find the room where his frozen parents were held captive in, and looked at them.

Feeling like shedding tears again, Lincoln said: "Hi mom, dad. I'm sorry if you guys are still stone like this." And he took a sad breath. "I know you can't probably hear me right now, but I want you to know that i'll get you out of this somehow. I promise. I'll save you, i'll save everyone I ever love and care about." Despite what he was sayibg, he didn't really know how he was going to actually do it. Right now, he was alone, just one free boy against a horde of vampires.

He sat there in between his parents, never taking his eyes off one of them. Lincoln can imagine how horrifying it was if he ever saw them turned to stone like this, and he was glad he wasn't there to see his parents turned into garden statues.

After ten long minutes of staring and thinking, something began sniffing him, right in the back of his head, blowing against his white hair. Looking back, he saw a very horrifying-looking dog that was pitch-black with glowing red eyes and smelled like fire or piles of wood burning. He yelped in surprise and the dog took one step back in a reaction, and made a few low, rumbling, demonic barks at him. He was a very gaunt creature with two protruding fangs coming from his upper jaw. He looked absolutely terrifying, and the flowing red eyes shining like a flame didn't make it any less scary for him.

He suddenly pounced Lincoln with incredible strength, and began picking his face like crazy.

"Falonius!" A stern voice called out, echoing the room. The pooch suddenly perked it'a head uo, and saw Vlad with a stern look on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you; no pouncing on guests!"

The hound made a small whimper and immediately got off of Lincoln.

"Don't hurt hurt me!" Lincoln cowered in fear at the hellish dog.

"Oh ho relax, Lincoln." Vlad said with a chuckle. "Falonious wouldn't hurt anyone, unless I ordered him to do so."

"What- what is he?"

"He is a hellhound, a vampires favorite pet to have on his or her side."

"Oh. What do you feed him?"

"Oh dead sheep, dead pigs, even dead cows. The more meat there is for him to consume, the better."

Lincoln felt a little uncomfortable and thought of how savagely that Falonious would eat his food. He wouldn't want to see a scary hellhound eat his lunch or dinner. He imagined it would be very messy and very bloody.

"Go on, Falonious. Go and hunt for some elk."

The dog began panting with his tongue out in excitement hearing that.

"Oh, and..." in a more denonic voice, Count Vlad evilly added "fetch me their souls" and Falonious went out in great speed with demonic barking heard from the corridor outside the room.

Lincoln was glad the dog wasn't going to maul or eat him. The last thing he would want to see is hia mouth and slobbering teeth.

"So Lincoln, did you have a good nap?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wonderful. Come with me, I want to show you the roof on top of my new beautiful castle." He didn't want to do it, but Lincoln realized he didn't have a choice, and feared of making the vampire king angry. He followed him upstairs and there was a court yard right on the castle roof with some flowers and plants blooming.

"Wow. It looks... beautiful up here."

"It is really inspiring isn't it?"

"I guess." And he went over to the edge of the top floor and got a good look at the valley below him. "I can see the whole world from up here."

"Yes, I always love going up here and enjoying the beautiful scenery." Vlad said. "Come closer." And the boy scooted over next to him reluctantly. "Now, notice how this world will change now that I am In charge, now."

He gulped, and then Lincoln said "how will things work now you're going to be king?"

"Well, the world will be the same, technically speaking, just better. Everyone having powers and no worries and or problems to worry about. No dying, now loosing any loved ones from now on."

"Oh. That's... nice."

"Come now, Lincoln." Vlad said. "You should be glad the world will be ours, and I even saved a throne for you."

"A throne?"

"Of course. I also have thrones for your sisters as well, for they are my most loyal servants than any other I have."

It made Lincoln said to hear that. "Right." He said. "So, you're not going to hurt Clyde, are you?"

"No, don't be silly. Lori told me about his little problem, and she will fix that for him. Ha ha ha. Love can be a rather crazy thing, ha ha ha. And don't worry if I bite bim. It is so sharp, he will not feel anything, just a pinch. And of course, your sisters might have told you this alresdy, but I am working on another way to make you one of us."

"Oh no." He said, feeling a little scared again.

"Shhh. There there, child." Vlad soothed him. "Everything will be just fine. Soon, you will see things our way."

"Maybe. Do you think I can get a snack back downstairs?"

"Of course. Your sisters can keep an eye on you."

And Lincoln went back downstairs to look for his siblings. He wanted to tremble and break down again, but he didn't have any more tears to shed right now. "Is there any hope?" He thought to himself.


	9. Horrible Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln has a very terrible nightmare one night in the castle, and he is worried that it will become reality, and a rising conflict rises within him.

Through the day, Lincoln was still hoping for a miracle to happen to save him, his sisters, and this world from turning into a safehaven for vampires, and hell for human beings. Still, he waited for Cayden and his friends to respond to him in any way, either through phone, by messenger bird, anything to let Lincoln know everything was okay, or if he and his cronies did have a plan to save the world.

Still, despite his hopes, he was still mad at him for keeping this dark secret from him, but he knew he couldn't be mad at him for much longer. No, Lincoln needed Cayden, Emeka, and the others more than anything.

While looking sadly through the window, he suddenly heard a "psst" sound. He perked his head up, turned around, and looked at his surroundings cautiously. "Lincoln, it's me." it sounded a lot like Cayden's voice. "Over here." Lincoln was walking over to where his voice was coming from, and the young man immediately told him to stop.

"Cayden? Where are you?"

All of a sudden, he appeared out of thin air, as if he was invisible, spooking him instantly. "Je suis desole. (I am sorry) I did not mean to scare you, Lincoln." he said. "I'm so glad you are alright. Me and ze others were so worried about you."

"Wha- how did you do that? Did you just turn- invisible?" Lincoln asked in complete disbelief.

"Like I have said to you before you were captured here, Count Vlad and Countess Meela are my parents."

Young Lincoln had that small look of anger on his face again, and got back on his feet in a huff. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me that in the first place." he said. "I'm still pissed at you for it.

The Frenchman sighed and said "Look, Lincoln, I know how furious you are at me, but i have told you zat if I told you ze first time we had met, you would not have believed me, along with Clyde."

A sad look reappeared on Lincoln's face. "How is he?" he asked with great concern. "Is he okay?"

Cayden was silent for a moment, but he ultimately replied in the end; "He's doing fine. Simone is keeping an eye on him and giving him as much comfort needed, but he misses you."

"I know he misses me." Lincoln admitted. "I'm worried about him.

"And he's worried about you, too." Cayden remarked.

"Cayden, please, tell me you have good news or if you have a plan. Please, I just want all of this to end." Lincoln begged him, with tears forming in his eyes again. He was desperate, and even though his sisters still love and care about him, along with wanting to make him comfortable, he knows they are still evil as vampires. The question was though: will they go totally ballistic? was all the love still with them just a charade to cozy up to him and make him see everything will be okay when he is a vampire?

He honestly didn't know what to think, or if his sisters still love him or not. But what he did know, was that he would end up like them if Vlad and Meela are not killed in time. Finally, Cayden replied by saying "My parents are very cunning and clever. Killing them would require planning, complicated planning."

"So hope is lost then?"

"No, of course not. I never said we were all doomed. I was also coming here to tell you that since you are here in the castle, that you still have that bottle I given you before they took you here."

Lincoln reached into his pockets and felt something in his right one. He pulled the thing out, and there it was, the Lycanserum that was given to him by Cayden. The liquid inside of it still glistened. "Oh. Yeah, I forgot about that." he remarked, and he put it back in his pocket. "Should I use it now?"

"No, no. Not yet." Cayden said. "Only use the potion when the time is right for you to do so." And he bent down to his level, bending on his knees. "I'm really sorry if I had kept this from you. Really. I promise that even if we fail in returning ze Earth to normal, I'll protect you in any way I can, along with Clyde and my boys."

Thinking, Lincoln suggested "What if we just moved to Mars? That's what Clyde said if there was something apocalyptic happening like right now. He could probably build a rocket and move to the planet."

"I appreciate you thinking outside the box, but I am afraid it would not be that simple finding a ship to the planet Mars. And building a ship would be very complicated. But the point is, I'll help you in any way."

Lincoln smiled. "Okay, thanks."

"Of course. Have your sisters been hurting you? Or giving you a hard time at least?"

"Actually... no." Lincoln said. "They given me a nice breakfast and I got to be in a steam room with them. Although... they were still thinking of world domination with their king and queen, and they did laugh evilly in front of my once."

"They haven't hurt you?" Cayden asked him. Lincoln nodded his head a "No" in reply to him. "Hmm, that's good. And what of my pere and mere?"

"It's weird, but they haven't really hurt me either." Lincoln said. "They checked to see if I was alright, as if I was their own son."

Cayden honestly didn't know what to think of this. Sure, he was glad that Lincoln was not harmed in any way by the evil vampires, but he was a little confused by his parents suddenly cozening up to Lincoln like this. "Wait, what if they are trying to do this so they can wait and strike at you?" he speculated. "Oui, Vlad and Meela are just trying to treat you like their own so they can bite you at the perfect time."

Lincoln was thinking deep in his thoughts again, and maybe his speculation could be true. Yet again, Luna was napping with Lincoln, even thought she is an evil, demonic, blood-sucking vampire, and she didn't even lay a harmful touch on him, or a fang on his neck. None of his sisters were also extremely nice to him, and showed no intention of harming him, along with the steam room for themselves, and all had a relaxing time in there.

It was also a good thing to keep in mind that his parents haven't been broken or smashed into little tiny pieces by the vampire king and queen or his now evil sisters. Still, he wondered if they will be the same for Clyde when, not if, he would be captured for they were planning something like that, and Lori even volunteered to help Clyde get over his mad crush over her.

"Lincoln? Are you alright, mon ami?"

"What? Yeah, I was just thinking. Maybe you're right about them turning me into a vampire one of these days, but they have a steam room and asked me to be a part of it with them together."

"A steam room?" Cayden said with his eyes widened. He was rusher surprised to hear that his sisters have kept their humanity when they turned evil. "Well, I think you know this, but don't listen to them or fall for their tricks. I promise you it is all a trick."

"Are you sure?"

"I am absolutely positive." Cayden said. "I have seen what people who have turned into vampires can do. They can lie, they can deceive, and be very crafty."

"There is still good on them." Lincoln Said. "And, do you think Vlad will turn me into a vampire? I know it's a stupid question, but I couldn't help asking you it."

"It's alright. Lincoln, it's perfectly understandable, and I would never think you would talk like a lunatique. I can see how scared you are in your eyes. I can sense it within you."

"Sense it?"

"Oui. I have some vampires with me when I was born."

"Ah, that makes sense since your parents are the Vampire King and Queen."

"Yep. Now, I also speculated a thought that; my father and mother are planning to make you-"

"Lincoln?" Said a voice. It was Luna. "Are you in there?"

"Oh mon dieu." Cayden muttered under his breath. "I am sorry to cut zis short, Lincoln, but I must return to the hideout, and do not worry. I will think of a plan that can save us all. Au revoir. He turned invisible again, and jumped out the window.

the doors flew open, and Lincoln saw Luna, Lori, Leni, Lana, and the rest of his sisters coming to check on him. Lori was carrying something that shocked him to the core. Clyde was in her arms, looking like he was sleeping.

"We literally got Clyde here at last." Said Lori. "I had to put everyone in Cayden's group to sleep."

"What?!" Lincoln exclaimed. "Oh this s not good. Not good!" He began pacing to and fro, feeling stressed out from what is happening right now.

"Easy Lincoln. Calm down." Lucy said to him. "We're not going to hurt him."

"Yeah, he's safe here with us." Lori reminded. "And I did say i'd literally Help him be normal around me." She gently placed him on the mattress and put two fingers gently on his forehead, and a small, glowing red energy appeared at the fingertips.

Lincoln was scared and began biting his nails uncontrollably with pressure. It was just then, Clyde woke up,many looked around at his surroundings. He was shocked being surrounded by the Loud sisters and try to run away, but Lori restrained him and held him down, and Lynn also did the same thing.

"it's alright Clyde. Slow down there." Lynn said.

"Shh, Clyde. Don't worry." Lori soothed him. "It's just me."

"What?" Clyde looked up and saw his crush, or possibly former crush now since that little trick just helped him. "Lori?" He said in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Of course, silly. Just your friends here."

"Buddy?"

"Lincoln! Oh thank goodness you're alright." Clyde noticed his best friend. "Oh I was so worried about you." And he began hugging him dramatically. "I was so alone without you around. Well, sure I was with the resistance, but I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Clyde." Lincoln Said. "So, how do you feel? Take a look at Lori."

Clyde had an eyebrow raised over an eye, and turned around to look at his crush again. "What about her?" And he was still a little confused. But then he figured out what this was for. "Wait! I- my nose is not bleeding, and i'm not acting goofy around her, or being s robot."

Lincoln cheered for him, and hugged him. "It worked!"

"What worked?"

"I helped you with your problem around me." Lori said. She gently tapped her finger on his little nose before she added "I took away all your shyness and uncomfortableness around me. You'll never act like a robot, or have nosebleeds if you see me ever again."

Honestly, Lincoln's best friend didn't l kw what to think or say about this. He was feeling quite grateful that Lori did this for him. "Wow, I kinda feel different now."

"Do ya like the new you?" Asked Luan.

"I... I do. I'm not afraid of talking to her anymore. I can keep my cool!" And the sisters gathered around to hug Clyde with enthusiasm.

Lincoln was glad they were not trying to bite him, or forcefully turn him into a vampire like themselves. "Still, He was a little unsure about this,mane believed that something bad might happen at any time.

"Say, bro. We wanna show you something cool." Luna suggested. "And you'll love it too, Clydesdale."

both boys didn't know what to think of this. But they decided to go along with this and followed the sisters a few corridors, and they were at the ballroom with a few lasers beaming at the ceiling, and they saw people they know well in love dancing to heavy metal music.

Rusty, Liam, Zach, Miss Johnson, Mrs Dimartino, Becky, Dana, Flip, Mr Grouse, Principal Huggins, And other familiar faces they have seen countless times before.

**Watch Out by Lovex plays**

Everyone was having a tremendous time at this peculiar party. "Oh, good, we haven't missed this sweet gig." Said Lana

"A party?" Said Lincoln.

"Yep, come on. I organized it for all of us to enjoy." Luna said. "Lord Vlad And Mistress Meela even said itnwas okay."

"Indeed we have." Said Vlad Said, with his wife walking up to the group. "And I gotta band it to you, Luna. This kind of music is absolutely amazing. If only heavy metal existed back when I was mortal." And he took a sip of his goblet of blood.

"You like the party, do you my lord?" Asked Lola

"Of course I do." Vlad let out a chuckle. "Ah, and I see that Clyde is here too."

Poor Clyde was feeling scared again, and hid behind Lincoln. "You're... you're Vlad and. Meela?" He Said. "The ones Cayden told us about? Please don't turn me into one of those voracious blood suckers!" He begged them.

Meela let out a cute giggle, and said "It's alright, sweetie. We will not bite you."

"You won't?"

"No, of course not." Said Vlad. "Unless you want us to bite you, because we are always happy to bite a willing victim."

"No, no, please. I don't want to."

"Then don't worry." Meela reassured. "And you are in good hands with us now."

Clyde was feeling hits unsure about this, but he stopped cowering behind Lincoln and went to face them.

"Lori. Why don't you take him to the steam room to ease his nervousness?" Vlad suggested. "Nothing like a little steam can help calm your nerves."

"Of course my lord. Right away. Come on Clyde, we'll have a relaxing time together."

Clyde was still scared and crept away from her one step back. "Uhhh... I don't know."

"Come on, it's okay. I won't hurt you." Lori reassured softly. "It's Alright, don't be shy." And he slowly reached his hand over to Lori's big one and she gently held it. "See? No problem." And she walked away with Clyde to the steam room.

Lincoln was worried about this, and thought if Lori will. It's him without him knowing or hurt him just for kicks for annoying her with his nosebleeds and awkwardness. He honestly didn't know, but he didn't even want to know what will happen next, and decided to just try and enjoy this party. The band was just playing their song, and it did sounded rather good.

"Empty streets, distant voices." the singer began. "Approaching steps leave you no choices!"

"Come on, dude. Let's enjoy this amazing party!" Luna said, dragging him to the front of the room, and he saw a band of glam rock vampires playing the song. Lincoln looked at his surroundings and saw his sisters dancing and rocking out, along with a couple of gargoyles rocking out as well.

"Lincoln!" said a voice. It was Liam, Zach, and Rusty coming up to greet their best friend. He hoped that even though they are vampires now, they won't try and hurt or kill him. "Great party, huh?" Liam said

"How come you're not a vampire yet?" asked Rusty

"Because I don't want to be one." Lincoln said, starting to become a little annoyed.

"OK, OK, calm down." Zach said. "We were just asking you."

"But, our glorious lord Vlad suggested you should think about it. If you're a vampire, you can get a free small soda at the Burpin' Burger, along with a free meal of two cheeseburgers and fries and chicken nuggets together." Liam reminded him

"Really?" Lincoln said. "I always wanted a free meal over there. But... Yeah, I just need to think things over."

"We understand." said Rusty. "Hey, where's Clyde?"

"He went with Lori to the steam room."

"Lori?" his three friends that are now vampires said in unison. "But I thought Clyde goes completely bonkers around her?" Rusty asked. "How is he going to be with her if he is unconscious after getting one good look at her?"

"Lori took care of that. She took away his fears and shyness around her so he can't suffer nosebleeds or nausea or something like that."

"Oh, that makes sense." said Zach. "You enjoying the party?"

"I... I guess." Lincoln said

"Come on Lincoln." said Leni. "You got to lighten up a little. This is a great party. Totes cray cray!"

"I'll show you a really good time here, dude." Luna said. And she showed him around the party with the music still playing and blaring through the large ballroom. Lincoln heard the music progress and decided to just dance and enjoy this beautiful, yet evil night.

This song was really good and had a rather nice guitar solo to it. Lincoln can feel his fears slowly melting away from all of this.

The party went on and the band Continued playing. "You feeling it now, bro?"

"Yeah, actually... I am!"

"I knew you would love it!"

And Lincoln continued partying through the night.

* * *

It was late at night, and Lincoln was being tucked in bed by his sisters. "Did you have fun at the party?" Asked Lola.

"I did." Lincoln replied. "It was really amazing." And he let out a yawn. "Not to mention the band was pretty amazing."

"Awesome." Said Lana. "Glad to know you enjoyed it. If you want there will be more parties soon. Lord Vlad said he would love patties like this to go on more often."

Lincoln made himself comfortable and tried to go to sleep. Most of the sisters left him, except for Luna. "Would you like me to sing ya a lullaby, Lincoln?"

He was a little unsure, but he did want to get some sleep. "Actually, yes. Please."

Luna smiled warmly at him. "No problem, little brah." She cleared her throat and began to sin out. "Sleep now, just sleep now. Our love is here to stay." Her voice sounded so beautiful. "Sleep now, dear bro, time for you to sleep through the day."

Lincoln could already feel his eyes closing slowly from the sweet sound of his sister's voice. All of a sudden, her heard the rest of his sisters singing.

They all sang "Sleep now, just sleep now, just sleep without any wonder. Just sleep, just sleep now, our dear brother."

The sisters left the room again, and Luna saw Lincoln fast asleep already. "Sleep now, just sleep now. That's all we want you to do. Sleep now, dear Lincoln, just remember we love you." And when she ended her song, she kissed him on his forehead and left him alone.

He was able to sleep for four hours thanks to his sisters sweetness. He could feel his problems go away, and not a worry within himself. Sleep was all he needed at the moment.

**Lincoln's Nightmare**

Lincoln awoken and he saw hat he was bound too shackles on all four limbs, like he was about to be apart of am experiment. A horrible, horrible experiment.

He tried with all his might to get put of the cuffs, but to no avail, for he was not strong enough. "What's going on?" Lincoln said, starting to panic.

"Why, the time has come for you to be a vampire of course. Said an evil voice. It was Vlad and Meela, along with his vampire sisters, all giving him am evil grin. "Wether you like it or not." And he bared his sharp fangs.

"No. No! Guys, please, you gotta stop him!" Lincoln begged to his sisters.

"Sorry Lincoln." Said Lucy. "But he is our king."

"Yes, and don't worry, it won't hurt." Said Luan.

"It will he quite painful!" Lisa said wickedely. They all began laughing evil as Vlad prepared his fangs and started to move tem towards Lincoln's neck.

"Nooooooo!"

**End of Lincoln's Nightmare**

He suddenly awoke with a fright and looked around. He was still in the castle, and he was sweating a little. It was a very scary dream for him, and he felt a few tears running down his cheeks.

He was glad it was not real, but he realized it could happen to him. He got out of bed and went into the steam room to calm him down.

Taking off his clothes, he wrapped a white towel around his naked waist, and went inside the booth and turned on the steam. He sat and slowly began crying softly. "Maybe Cayden's right. Maybe this is a charade."

"Lincoln, are you in her, bro?" Said Luna's voice. She came in the room to see if he was in here.

"Yeah, i'm here." Lincoln admitted in defeat.

"What's the matter, dude?"

"I had a very scary nightmare." He answered.

"Mind if I join ya in there?"

"Go ahead." Luna got undressed and wrapped a white towel around her body. She saw Lincoln crying and began soothing him again.

"Ssshh, it's omay, Lincoln. Don't cry. Don't you cry tonight."

"You're not gonna force me to be a vampire?" Lincoln asked while sobbing.

"No, of course not." Luna replied. And she continued hugging him whole sitting next to him in the steam. "Care the tell me what happened?"

"Okay." Lincoln snivelled. Then he told Luna about the dream he had, shocking her. "And that's what happened.

"Oh buddy, we would never do that to you. You're our only brother."

"But it felt so real."

"Trust me. We'll never hurt you and we will always love you." And she continued hugging and comforting him while enjoying the steam. She really hated seeing her brother like this and hoped he will be okay.


	10. Clyde in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lincoln is unusually having a good time with his vampiric sisters, Clyde is having his dream come true about hanging with Lori without going bonkers.

In the day Lincoln was sitting and watching TV. The news anchors were now vampires, and it was revealed that the vampire menace was spreading more than ever. Poor Lincoln was becoming a little more afraid of this problem running amok. At least Clyde was safe and sound here, and Lori was taking good care of him. "As you can see. We have already spread out across Canada, Mexico, Jamaica, Haiti. Cuba, and the rest of North America." Said the news reporter. "It won't be long until the world will belong to Lord Vlad and all of us vampires." And she made an evil smile.

"Indeed, this would call for a blood celebration." Said The male news anchor with her, and they both drank glasses of iced blood in them with a sliced lemon on top together as a toast, almost enough to make Lincoln feel sick to his stomach.

"Okay, I think i've seen enough of this." Lincoln decided, and immediatly turned the television off. Lincoln already felt a shudder of disgust rushing through his spine thinking about drinking blood like that. He got off the large couch and went to the room to see his parents again, still frozen statues. "Mom, dad, I hope you guys are all okay." And he sat down in-between his parents. "Even though my sisters are vampires now, they still love me, and want me to be happy."

He then had the urge to look out the window, seeing the redness outside with the blood moon over the sky. He sighed and looked back to his parents.

"I'm supposed to save the world but... i'm A little confused; should I stop Vlad and Meela and save everyone from turning into blood-sucking vampires?" And he looked at the sky, and walked over to the large windows. "Or should I just... give up and accept my fate?" He laid the palm of his hand on the window.

Lincoln knew it was pointless talking to his parents now since they were turned into stone and couldn't say or do anything, but still, they were still alive, and Lincoln felt rather warm in their presence in a time like this.

"Man, what am I even doing?" Said Lincoln. "I'm going insane. I'm talking to my parents even though they turned to stone and I might be loosing my mind right now."

and he sat down on the floor, trying to keep his head straight. He was probably more confused that anyone would ever be if they were in his shoes by now.

"Lincoln?" Said Lucy. "Are you Alright?" She walked in the room by hovering in midair. "I noticed you were seeing mom and dad.

"I'm fine, Lucy. Really. And... thanks for sitting in the steam room with me." He admitted. "I appreciate you making me feel better last night."

The vampire Gotchic sister smiled warmly at him with her Mona Lisa style one. "You're welcome, Lincoln. We were worried about you, and Lord Vlad would never try and hurt you like that." then she gently placed a hand on his right shoulder. "Did the mist soothe your soul deep down?"

"It... it did. At least you guys still care about me."

"Of course." Lucy remarked. "We're your sisters, and you're apart of our family." And she gave him a gentle kiss on his right check to show how much she loves him. "Besides, this is my kind of paradise."

"I know that." Said Lincoln, looking at the window again. "Do you command an army of demons?"

"Oh yes, as a vs life you can do anything you want and more." Lucy said. "We can all rule the world as a family of powerful vampires, crushing anyone who dares oppose us!" And she was doing an evil laugh that sounded like a monotonous laugh that had a little more emotion to it.

Lincoln was looking uncomfortable again, and gulped with fear down his throat. "I don't want mom and dad to be like this forever."

"They won't." Lucy remarked. "They'll be okay, and they'll see things our way soon enough."

Those words Lucy just said sounded just like what Vlad himself was saying to him before. Those words still made a chill creep down Lincoln's spine, but still, Cayden did tell him to stay strong and he and the freedom fighters would figure something out.

"Alright."

"Hey, Lincoln!" Said a voice that sounded like Clyde. He and Lori were walking in the chamber, and he was holding Lori's hand. "Oh! Wow." He noticed the frozen parents. "Eesh, I am so glad I'm not in your parents shoes right now." Abd he began to feel a little uncomfortable looking at those statues already. "They didn't suffer, did they?"

"No Clyde." Lori replied. "They're alright. All they're doing is sleeping." Then she gently laid a hand on his head. "But don't worry, Lord Vlad will literally have them turned into vampires soon enough."

"I see."

"What's up, Clyde?" Lincoln asked him curiously.

"There's something you gotta see. Come on." And he walked out of the room with his best friend following after him. It was a rather long walk, but there was a large room with so many arcade and video games like a giant arcade room, even better than Spunk E. pigeon's pizza place. It all ranged from classical digital games to modern games with incredibly good graphics

Both boys were so amazed in awe by this peculiar room. They never thought it would be something like this considering the fact that the world would come to an end soon. "Oh my god." They Said in unison. "Are you seeing what i'm seeing, buddy?" Lincoln asked him

"I see it," Said Clyde. "But I don't believe it." And they looked at their surroundings, and decided to walk through the corridors,mane saw many types of video games ranging from Zelda to Mario to Call of Duty to Far Cry to Pac-Man and other video games from many times, including Pong. "I don't know which one to try first."

"Ahh, I see you noticed our newest addition to the Castle." Said Meela, walking into the room to check on the boys. "How do you both like this room?"

"It's... it's... amazing." Lincoln Said. "But why did you create this?"

"For you of course." Meela replied. "Your sisters know how much you love these video games so they suggested an arcade room for you."

Lincoln honestly didn't know what to say about this. He had a more reason to try and trust his sisters even though they are all vampires now. Still, there was still a feeling in his gut saying not to trust them at all. Still, he was happy about how this turned out.

"And sweetie," said Meela

"Yeah?"

"Your sisters told me and my husband about that nightmare."

This made Lincoln's heart drop down to his feet, and grew absolutely still like a wax statue. "My sisters told them about that too?" he thought in his brain. "Great, I hope that it doesn't come true now that the king and queen know about it." and he gulped, then saw the Vampire queen coming towards him with a concerned look on her face. His eyes grew wide in fear again.

The next thing Meela did was bend down on one knee and gently touch his face. "Sweetie, that was only a bad dream." she said. "Me and my husband would never try and do that to you. We did say we would figure out a way to turn you and Clyde into Vampires without biting you, right?"

"Yes." Lincoln replied flatly. "You all do say that."

"Look, there is nothing to be afraid of, sweetheart." and then she gently hugged him into her chest. "Everything will be fine, Lincoln." And then she immediately let him go.

At first, Lincoln did not know what to say at first, but ultimately said "Okay. Thank you."

"Of course, sweetheart. You know, you are always welcome to go in the steam room again like before. I noticed how much it calms your soul within the steam, and I wouldn't blame you for it."

"Maybe later." then Lincoln heard his stomach growling. "But first, maybe some lunch would be nice."

"Of course. Come right this way, sweetie." As Lincoln followed her into the kitchen, she ordered the two gargoyle chefs from before to cook himma hamburger with extra bacon as his request. "Have a seat, Lincoln."

as the boy sat in the large table where he and his sisters dined in before, a couple of hellhounds suddenly bursted through the door acting wild. Lincoln was scared and sat still. It was up to two or three dogs, and one of them got on Lincoln panted, and made a few demonic barks.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Said a voice. It was Meela, who was scolding st the dogs. She began exclaiming to them something in Latin. Just like that, the dogs Immidiately ran away. "My apologies, Lincoln. They can go crazy for small of bacon, along with blood." Meela said.

"Okay."

"And they are very friendly hellhound by the way, don't you worry if you interact with them."

Not knowing if she should trust the Vampire queen on this, but he couldn't just try and fight her and kill her. No, it would complete and utter suicide if a normal human would try to kill a very powerful vampire queen. It was just then a gargoyle butler suddenly came and brought Lincoln a plate with a burger on top, looking hot off the grill. It looked so exquisite and juicy, and looked at the inside of the patty. "Meela, this is not blood, is it?"

"No, of course not. I promise you it is ketchup"

Then Lincoln slowly took the burger, and took a small bite of the lunch. He munched on it three times, and thought it was the most delicious hamburger ever created, even more delicious than Burpin' Burger.

"Well? How does it taste?"

"It's... amazing." And he continued to eat it.

"It's from the best highland cattle there are from Scotland."

"Yeah it is." Said Lincoln. He took the last three bites of his lunch and was already full. "That was good. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta play those games in the arcade room." And he hurriedly went back to the room with all the video games to play with Clyde.

The first one they decided to play on was the Resident Evil game with the large green fake guns, and they didn't even have to pay coins to get it going.

Both boys were playing for a few hours, and we're having fun with one game after another. It was just then, they were getting a little tired of playing this games, and decide to play more of these games another day. Clyde was about to go hang out with Lori again, and look for her in one corridor, and Lincoln went through another corridor.

Looking at the TV again, Lincoln was watching Vampires of Melancholia, Lucy's all time favorite show, and it would be fitting since the world would be taken over by vampires in a matter of time. In his head, he thought that if Cayden, his friends, along with him and Clyde cannot stop the vampire menace, he might as well just give up hope.

His sisters all supposedly still love him even though they are evil vampires now. He sighed and then flicked the remote to "Arggh!" And decided to enjoy it.

Another hour has passed, and Luna came down the stairs. "Baby Bro?" She Said. Lincoln was suddenly spooked and realized it was his big sister. "Sorry, did 't mean to scare the hell out of ya."

"No, it's fine." Lincoln Said. "What is it?"

"Guess what, Lincoln. Lord Vlad has a surprise for you." She said in an enthusiastic voice. "Come on, i'll Show you."

Lincoln followed Luna to the throne room, and he saw Vlad and Meela, along with The other sisters and best friend. Leni was holding a type of light armor that looked similar to Ganondorf's outfit from the Ocarina Of Time. It had a long cape in the back, and the boots looked a little heavy. Despite that, it looked like a perfect fit for Lincoln to wear.

"Lincoln, so glad you have come here," said Vlad. "We have made you a new outfit for you to wear. Well, Leni created it."

"Yep, since we're evil vampires now, I thought I would create an outfit that would totes fit for you." Said Leni.

"We know you're not a vampire, but we couldn't resist making this for ya, dude. Besides, every girl's crazy about a sharp dressed man." Said Luna. "Come on, you'll fit in that thing."

Lincoln slowly took the clothes from Leni, and looked into it. It looked a little heavy, but it turns out they did not feel that heavy at all. It was the color of black, with a few green gems decorated on the edges of the cape, and it had small shoulder pads on it.

"Try it, Lincoln. I think you will look ravishing." Said Vlad.

Looking at the outfit again, Lincoln said "Okay, let me look for a place to change."

"Luna can help you. Luna, do be a dear and help your brother with his new clothing. S'il vous plait."

"Yes master." Luna replied. "Come on, dude." And as Lincoln followed his sister downstairs, they stopped at a changing room with a large mirror. "Now let's get ya out of this jammies so we can wash them."

"Okay." He was uncomfortable, but he took off his clothes, minus his underwear, and waited for her to help him with this new gear. "I hope this won't be too constricting for me."

"Nonsense, Leni made Sure this would be a perfect fit for ya, Linc. Just hold still." And she gently put the suit on him, and Lincoln felt a little more uncomfortable. When it was done, Lincoln saw himself in this new garb in the mirror and thought of how intriguing he looked. The suit was indeed, a perfect fit for him, and this armor felt light, like it was his own skin. His hair was the same as it is, and his cape was slowly moving from the breeze in the room.

"Wow." He thought. "I look... handsome in this." Then he looked at his gloves. "I look good in this suit."

"Yeah! You can say that again." Luna agreed. "Look at ya, you look like someone who's evil and cool."

Lincoln smiled and took heed in Luna's words. This suit did look beautiful and magnificent for his body. It made him look like a warrior or a black knight, or even a king. "Hmm. Why am I wearing this, Luna? Not that I don't like it, it's cool, but what's with the suit?"

"Come with me and Lord Vlad can tell you the rest of the d's."

"Okay." Lincoln followed aluna back to the throne room, and tried to look handsome and bold in his new suit.

The other sisters were in awe when they saw Lincoln in that new outfit of his. "Wow Lincoln, you look like a knight that can delivery the  _chain Mail_. Get it?"

All of them groaned in response. "You look like a prince of darkness." Said Lucy

"Coo coo!" Lily said while clapping her hands.

"That is a rather impressive attire for you, older brother." Said Lisa. "Stylish and ravishing."

"Yeah! Wait til you get a sword with that armor."

"I literally love it." Said Lori.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Asked Leni

"Actually... i... love it." Lincoln admitted. "It's only like a glove."

"I knew you would love it!" Said Leni. "I'm so happy that you're happy."

"Umm, Vlad, what's this about?" Asked Lincoln

"Well Lincoln I am glad you asked." Said the vampire king. "You see, I always wanted someone to father over. Someone to love and care about, and follow in my footsteps as a vampire king. Cayden was not the right candidate, and it saddens me that my own son doesn't want to become a king of vampires like moi. But you," he turned around to face him again. "You would be a perfect prince for all of us. Your sisters all think you would make a terrific heir to my throne."

"It will be an amazing experience for you to have." Said Meela. "We will have our own world to conquer."

"And no one can ever stop us. Together, we can rule the world as father and son." And he knelt down to him. "Lincoln, please, Everything will be okay. A better world will be born soon, and we can all have anything we want and more."

Lincoln was thinking about it again, and said "Are you guys still trying to find a way to-"

"Of course." Said Vlad. "We are getting close to it, but we need more time."

"Can I... think about this for a second?"

"Go ahead." Said Lana.

Lincoln immediately went out of the room,mane began pacing to and fro in mild stress. "What am I going to do?" He thought. "Me a prince? I don't know about being a prince for a group of evil vampires and my brainwashed sisters." And he was certainly on the spot from this thinking. "Cayden, guys, please help me with this. I beg you."

"Lincoln, please. Everything will be alright." Said a noble voice. It sounded a lot like Aslan from Narnia or Qui Gon Jinn from Star Wars. "Never give up hope, or faith. Just be strong and wait for the perfect moment to strike against the vampire king and queen, and save your family."

"Who- who said that? Who are you?" Lincoln asked aloud.

"It matters not who I am." Said The noble, gentle voice. "I am a man who will help you understand that everything will be alright. Cayden and the Sunguard figure out a plan to save you and everyone else from these wicked beings."

"Will I see you?" He Asked the voice

"Of course you will." It replied. "But it's all in good time, my son. Trust me and be brave. I know you will because you have been acting strong."

"I know what you mean, and I do have that potion Cayden gave me before I was captured here, but still. What if it doesn't work?"

"Always keep your head high, and never lose confidence within yourself, Lincoln. And your sisters still love you."

"Will I have to kill them?"

Silence filled the air for a brief moment, but the mysterious voice echoed "That I am uncertain. But I know you will do the right thing. Keep hope alive, for even in dark times such as this, there is still a light of hope for you to save everyone and the world."

Young Lincoln was silent again, but he said "Okay. I don't know who you are, or how yoU know about me, but... I won't give up."

"I know you won't. You are a capable young child, my son. I'll be watching you, and guiding your path if needed."

"When should I take the potion?" He Asked. He waited for an answer from the voice again, butit was silent. He asked once more, and still no answer. He wondered if he was delusional or going crazy, and honestly didn't know what to think of this little thing that just happened.

"Lincoln?" Said Luna. "Are you Alright?" She had a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah. I was just thinking, Luna."

"It's okay, dude. I'll be right here with you, and you know I love you, right? We all do."

Lincoln was touched and said "I know you do." Then he felt another hug from Luna embracing him.

"Aways my baby bro."

"Okay. I suppose I can accept this title as a prince."

"Awesome! Let's go tell master."

Walking back in, Lincoln went up to Vlad and said "Vlad, I... I suppose I can be a prince."

Vlad made a wicked smile on his face, and said "Wonderful. This is absolutely wonderful." Then he unexpectedly hugged him like a father would do for a son. "You will make a great son for me. I know it." And over Vlad's shoulder, he saw his sisters bow down to either him or the king in great respect. Now he didn't know I'd things would get better or worse.


	11. Crowned Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln gets a surprise he never thought he would get in his entire life.

In the day Lincoln was sitting and watching TV. The news anchors were now vampires, and it was revealed that the vampire menace was spreading more than ever. Poor Lincoln was becoming a little more afraid of this problem running amok. At least Clyde was safe and sound here, and Lori was taking good care of him. "As you can see. We have already spread out across Canada, Mexico, Jamaica, Haiti. Cuba, and the rest of North America." Said the news reporter. "It won't be long until the world will belong to Lord Vlad and all of us vampires." And she made an evil smile.

"Indeed, this would call for a blood celebration." Said The male news anchor with her, and they both drank glasses of iced blood in them with a sliced lemon on top together as a toast, almost enough to make Lincoln feel sick to his stomach.

"Okay, I think i've seen enough of this." Lincoln decided, and immediatly turned the television off. Lincoln already felt a shudder of disgust rushing through his spine thinking about drinking blood like that. He got off the large couch and went to the room to see his parents again, still frozen statues. "Mom, dad, I hope you guys are all okay." And he sat down in-between his parents. "Even though my sisters are vampires now, they still love me, and want me to be happy."

He then had the urge to look out the window, seeing the redness outside with the blood moon over the sky. He sighed and looked back to his parents.

"I'm supposed to save the world but... i'm A little confused; should I stop Vlad and Meela and save everyone from turning into blood-sucking vampires?" And he looked at the sky, and walked over to the large windows. "Or should I just... give up and accept my fate?" He laid the palm of his hand on the window.

Lincoln knew it was pointless talking to his parents now since they were turned into stone and couldn't say or do anything, but still, they were still alive, and Lincoln felt rather warm in their presence in a time like this.

"Man, what am I even doing?" Said Lincoln. "I'm going insane. I'm talking to my parents even though they turned to stone and I might be loosing my mind right now."

and he sat down on the floor, trying to keep his head straight. He was probably more confused that anyone would ever be if they were in his shoes by now.

"Lincoln?" Said Lucy. "Are you Alright?" She walked in the room by hovering in midair. "I noticed you were seeing mom and dad.

"I'm fine, Lucy. Really. And... thanks for sitting in the steam room with me." He admitted. "I appreciate you making me feel better last night."

The vampire Gotchic sister smiled warmly at him with her Mona Lisa style one. "You're welcome, Lincoln. We were worried about you, and Lord Vlad would never try and hurt you like that." then she gently placed a hand on his right shoulder. "Did the mist soothe your soul deep down?"

"It... it did. At least you guys still care about me."

"Of course." Lucy remarked. "We're your sisters, and you're apart of our family." And she gave him a gentle kiss on his right check to show how much she loves him. "Besides, this is my kind of paradise."

"I know that." Said Lincoln, looking at the window again. "Do you command an army of demons?"

"Oh yes, as a vs life you can do anything you want and more." Lucy said. "We can all rule the world as a family of powerful vampires, crushing anyone who dares oppose us!" And she was doing an evil laugh that sounded like a monotonous laugh that had a little more emotion to it.

Lincoln was looking uncomfortable again, and gulped with fear down his throat. "I don't want mom and dad to be like this forever."

"They won't." Lucy remarked. "They'll be okay, and they'll see things our way soon enough."

Those words Lucy just said sounded just like what Vlad himself was saying to him before. Those words still made a chill creep down Lincoln's spine, but still, Cayden did tell him to stay strong and he and the freedom fighters would figure something out.

"Alright."

"Hey, Lincoln!" Said a voice that sounded like Clyde. He and Lori were walking in the chamber, and he was holding Lori's hand. "Oh! Wow." He noticed the frozen parents. "Eesh, I am so glad I'm not in your parents shoes right now." Abd he began to feel a little uncomfortable looking at those statues already. "They didn't suffer, did they?"

"No Clyde." Lori replied. "They're alright. All they're doing is sleeping." Then she gently laid a hand on his head. "But don't worry, Lord Vlad will literally have them turned into vampires soon enough."

"I see."

"What's up, Clyde?" Lincoln asked him curiously.

"There's something you gotta see. Come on." And he walked out of the room with his best friend following after him. It was a rather long walk, but there was a large room with so many arcade and video games like a giant arcade room, even better than Spunk E. pigeon's pizza place. It all ranged from classical digital games to modern games with incredibly good graphics

Both boys were so amazed in awe by this peculiar room. They never thought it would be something like this considering the fact that the world would come to an end soon. "Oh my god." They Said in unison. "Are you seeing what i'm seeing, buddy?" Lincoln asked him

"I see it," Said Clyde. "But I don't believe it." And they looked at their surroundings, and decided to walk through the corridors,mane saw many types of video games ranging from Zelda to Mario to Call of Duty to Far Cry to Pac-Man and other video games from many times, including Pong. "I don't know which one to try first."

"Ahh, I see you noticed our newest addition to the Castle." Said Meela, walking into the room to check on the boys. "How do you both like this room?"

"It's... it's... amazing." Lincoln Said. "But why did you create this?"

"For you of course." Meela replied. "Your sisters know how much you love these video games so they suggested an arcade room for you."

Lincoln honestly didn't know what to say about this. He had a more reason to try and trust his sisters even though they are all vampires now. Still, there was still a feeling in his gut saying not to trust them at all. Still, he was happy about how this turned out.

"And sweetie," said Meela

"Yeah?"

"Your sisters told me and my husband about that nightmare."

This made Lincoln's heart drop down to his feet, and grew absolutely still like a wax statue. "My sisters told them about that too?" he thought in his brain. "Great, I hope that it doesn't come true now that the king and queen know about it." and he gulped, then saw the Vampire queen coming towards him with a concerned look on her face. His eyes grew wide in fear again.

The next thing Meela did was bend down on one knee and gently touch his face. "Sweetie, that was only a bad dream." she said. "Me and my husband would never try and do that to you. We did say we would figure out a way to turn you and Clyde into Vampires without biting you, right?"

"Yes." Lincoln replied flatly. "You all do say that."

"Look, there is nothing to be afraid of, sweetheart." and then she gently hugged him into her chest. "Everything will be fine, Lincoln." And then she immediately let him go.

At first, Lincoln did not know what to say at first, but ultimately said "Okay. Thank you."

"Of course, sweetheart. You know, you are always welcome to go in the steam room again like before. I noticed how much it calms your soul within the steam, and I wouldn't blame you for it."

"Maybe later." then Lincoln heard his stomach growling. "But first, maybe some lunch would be nice."

"Of course. Come right this way, sweetie." As Lincoln followed her into the kitchen, she ordered the two gargoyle chefs from before to cook himma hamburger with extra bacon as his request. "Have a seat, Lincoln."

as the boy sat in the large table where he and his sisters dined in before, a couple of hellhounds suddenly bursted through the door acting wild. Lincoln was scared and sat still. It was up to two or three dogs, and one of them got on Lincoln panted, and made a few demonic barks.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Said a voice. It was Meela, who was scolding st the dogs. She began exclaiming to them something in Latin. Just like that, the dogs Immidiately ran away. "My apologies, Lincoln. They can go crazy for small of bacon, along with blood." Meela said.

"Okay."

"And they are very friendly hellhound by the way, don't you worry if you interact with them."

Not knowing if she should trust the Vampire queen on this, but he couldn't just try and fight her and kill her. No, it would complete and utter suicide if a normal human would try to kill a very powerful vampire queen. It was just then a gargoyle butler suddenly came and brought Lincoln a plate with a burger on top, looking hot off the grill. It looked so exquisite and juicy, and looked at the inside of the patty. "Meela, this is not blood, is it?"

"No, of course not. I promise you it is ketchup"

Then Lincoln slowly took the burger, and took a small bite of the lunch. He munched on it three times, and thought it was the most delicious hamburger ever created, even more delicious than Burpin' Burger.

"Well? How does it taste?"

"It's... amazing." And he continued to eat it.

"It's from the best highland cattle there are from Scotland."

"Yeah it is." Said Lincoln. He took the last three bites of his lunch and was already full. "That was good. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta play those games in the arcade room." And he hurriedly went back to the room with all the video games to play with Clyde.

The first one they decided to play on was the Resident Evil game with the large green fake guns, and they didn't even have to pay coins to get it going.

Both boys were playing for a few hours, and we're having fun with one game after another. It was just then, they were getting a little tired of playing this games, and decide to play more of these games another day. Clyde was about to go hang out with Lori again, and look for her in one corridor, and Lincoln went through another corridor.

Looking at the TV again, Lincoln was watching Vampires of Melancholia, Lucy's all time favorite show, and it would be fitting since the world would be taken over by vampires in a matter of time. In his head, he thought that if Cayden, his friends, along with him and Clyde cannot stop the vampire menace, he might as well just give up hope.

His sisters all supposedly still love him even though they are evil vampires now. He sighed and then flicked the remote to "Arggh!" And decided to enjoy it.

Another hour has passed, and Luna came down the stairs. "Baby Bro?" She Said. Lincoln was suddenly spooked and realized it was his big sister. "Sorry, did 't mean to scare the hell out of ya."

"No, it's fine." Lincoln Said. "What is it?"

"Guess what, Lincoln. Lord Vlad has a surprise for you." She said in an enthusiastic voice. "Come on, i'll Show you."

Lincoln followed Luna to the throne room, and he saw Vlad and Meela, along with The other sisters and best friend. Leni was holding a type of light armor that looked similar to Ganondorf's outfit from the Ocarina Of Time. It had a long cape in the back, and the boots looked a little heavy. Despite that, it looked like a perfect fit for Lincoln to wear.

"Lincoln, so glad you have come here," said Vlad. "We have made you a new outfit for you to wear. Well, Leni created it."

"Yep, since we're evil vampires now, I thought I would create an outfit that would totes fit for you." Said Leni.

"We know you're not a vampire, but we couldn't resist making this for ya, dude. Besides, every girl's crazy about a sharp dressed man." Said Luna. "Come on, you'll fit in that thing."

Lincoln slowly took the clothes from Leni, and looked into it. It looked a little heavy, but it turns out they did not feel that heavy at all. It was the color of black, with a few green gems decorated on the edges of the cape, and it had small shoulder pads on it.

"Try it, Lincoln. I think you will look ravishing." Said Vlad.

Looking at the outfit again, Lincoln said "Okay, let me look for a place to change."

"Luna can help you. Luna, do be a dear and help your brother with his new clothing. S'il vous plait."

"Yes master." Luna replied. "Come on, dude." And as Lincoln followed his sister downstairs, they stopped at a changing room with a large mirror. "Now let's get ya out of this jammies so we can wash them."

"Okay." He was uncomfortable, but he took off his clothes, minus his underwear, and waited for her to help him with this new gear. "I hope this won't be too constricting for me."

"Nonsense, Leni made Sure this would be a perfect fit for ya, Linc. Just hold still." And she gently put the suit on him, and Lincoln felt a little more uncomfortable. When it was done, Lincoln saw himself in this new garb in the mirror and thought of how intriguing he looked. The suit was indeed, a perfect fit for him, and this armor felt light, like it was his own skin. His hair was the same as it is, and his cape was slowly moving from the breeze in the room.

"Wow." He thought. "I look... handsome in this." Then he looked at his gloves. "I look good in this suit."

"Yeah! You can say that again." Luna agreed. "Look at ya, you look like someone who's evil and cool."

Lincoln smiled and took heed in Luna's words. This suit did look beautiful and magnificent for his body. It made him look like a warrior or a black knight, or even a king. "Hmm. Why am I wearing this, Luna? Not that I don't like it, it's cool, but what's with the suit?"

"Come with me and Lord Vlad can tell you the rest of the d's."

"Okay." Lincoln followed aluna back to the throne room, and tried to look handsome and bold in his new suit.

The other sisters were in awe when they saw Lincoln in that new outfit of his. "Wow Lincoln, you look like a knight that can delivery the chain Mail. Get it?"

All of them groaned in response. "You look like a prince of darkness." Said Lucy

"Coo coo!" Lily said while clapping her hands.

"That is a rather impressive attire for you, older brother." Said Lisa. "Stylish and ravishing."

"Yeah! Wait til you get a sword with that armor."

"I literally love it." Said Lori.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Asked Leni

"Actually... i... love it." Lincoln admitted. "It's only like a glove."

"I knew you would love it!" Said Leni. "I'm so happy that you're happy."

"Umm, Vlad, what's this about?" Asked Lincoln

"Well Lincoln I am glad you asked." Said the vampire king. "You see, I always wanted someone to father over. Someone to love and care about, and follow in my footsteps as a vampire king. Cayden was not the right candidate, and it saddens me that my own son doesn't want to become a king of vampires like moi. But you," he turned around to face him again. "You would be a perfect prince for all of us. Your sisters all think you would make a terrific heir to my throne."

"It will be an amazing experience for you to have." Said Meela. "We will have our own world to conquer."

"And no one can ever stop us. Together, we can rule the world as father and son." And he knelt down to him. "Lincoln, please, Everything will be okay. A better world will be born soon, and we can all have anything we want and more."

Lincoln was thinking about it again, and said "Are you guys still trying to find a way to-"

"Of course." Said Vlad. "We are getting close to it, but we need more time."

"Can I... think about this for a second?"

"Go ahead." Said Lana.

Lincoln immediately went out of the room,mane began pacing to and fro in mild stress. "What am I going to do?" He thought. "Me a prince? I don't know about being a prince for a group of evil vampires and my brainwashed sisters." And he was certainly on the spot from this thinking. "Cayden, guys, please help me with this. I beg you."

"Lincoln, please. Everything will be alright." Said a noble voice. It sounded a lot like Aslan from Narnia or Qui Gon Jinn from Star Wars. "Never give up hope, or faith. Just be strong and wait for the perfect moment to strike against the vampire king and queen, and save your family."

"Who- who said that? Who are you?" Lincoln asked aloud.

"It matters not who I am." Said The noble, gentle voice. "I am a man who will help you understand that everything will be alright. Cayden and the Sunguard figure out a plan to save you and everyone else from these wicked beings."

"Will I see you?" He Asked the voice

"Of course you will." It replied. "But it's all in good time, my son. Trust me and be brave. I know you will because you have been acting strong."

"I know what you mean, and I do have that potion Cayden gave me before I was captured here, but still. What if it doesn't work?"

"Always keep your head high, and never lose confidence within yourself, Lincoln. And your sisters still love you."

"Will I have to kill them?"

Silence filled the air for a brief moment, but the mysterious voice echoed "That I am uncertain. But I know you will do the right thing. Keep hope alive, for even in dark times such as this, there is still a light of hope for you to save everyone and the world."

Young Lincoln was silent again, but he said "Okay. I don't know who you are, or how yoU know about me, but... I won't give up."

"I know you won't. You are a capable young child, my son. I'll be watching you, and guiding your path if needed."

"When should I take the potion?" He Asked. He waited for an answer from the voice again, butit was silent. He asked once more, and still no answer. He wondered if he was delusional or going crazy, and honestly didn't know what to think of this little thing that just happened.

"Lincoln?" Said Luna. "Are you Alright?" She had a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah. I was just thinking, Luna."

"It's okay, dude. I'll be right here with you, and you know I love you, right? We all do."

Lincoln was touched and said "I know you do." Then he felt another hug from Luna embracing him.

"Aways my baby bro."

"Okay. I suppose I can accept this title as a prince."

"Awesome! Let's go tell master."

Walking back in, Lincoln went up to Vlad and said "Vlad, I... I suppose I can be a prince."

Vlad made a wicked smile on his face, and said "Wonderful. This is absolutely wonderful." Then he unexpectedly hugged him like a father would do for a son. "You will make a great son for me. I know it." And over Vlad's shoulder, he saw his sisters bow down to either him or the king in great respect. Now he didn't know I'd things would get better or worse.


	12. I am Your Overlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln a prince? That is certainly something he never thought would happen before.

Lincoln would never have imagined that he would have been a prince before in his life. This armor that was given to him by Lord Vlad seem to fit him rather nicely as he was sitting on the throne. "What's next?" he thought. "A crown or a feast to honor my glory?" Looking at the surroundings, Everyone was still Bowing to him in respect as an honor for his new "Title".

Deep down, Lincoln still knew that this was wrong, and everyone in this room (minus Clydeof course) is an evil vampire that will do anything to rule the world with an iron fist. That voice that he heard was a very mysterious thing to experience.

"Who was that voice?" Lincoln thought. "Am I going nuts?" He ultimately decided not to think about it so much, and try to focus on the matter at hand. He was thinking that maybe this won't be so bad for him.

"Well Lincoln, how does it feel to be the new prince of the soon-to-be vampire kingdom?" Glad asked him while patting his shoulder.

Lincoln was trying to be very frank, and he replied "I honestly don't know what to say about that."

"Ah, so you're quite flattered then."

"Yeah. I never thought of being a prince before. I can actually have servings under my command?"

"And more." Said Vlad. "Anything you can ever ask for, and more in the days, no, yers to come. Everyone should bask in your glory as the new prince."

"All hail prince Lincoln!" Luna exclaimed proudly. Everyone repeated what she said and Lincoln was rather touched to hear the roar of a cheering crowd like that. He got out of the throne and said to the vampire king "Thank you, Vlad. This is actually... not a bad look."

"I knew you would love how it would turn out to be." Vlad Said proudly. "Just wait until you will be a king someday. Of course, it depends on how long I can live without trying to get a steak through my chest."

"Come now, darling." Said Meela, putting her hands on her husband's left shoulder. " o one would even dream of piercing a wooden steak through your heart, well... ,Anne Cayden would."

"Bah, Cayden can do nothing for the humans now." Vlad scoffed mockingly. "Soon, we will rule the world in a matter of time! Mwahahahaha!" He cackled evilly, then his wife joined in with him, and then The sisters all joined in with the lead vampires as well.

Lincoln looked a little frightened and his heart fell down to his feet again just listening to all this evil laughter, as if Hell had won the battle against Heaven. Luna noticed Lincoln looking a little frightened, and told everyone what was going on.

"Oh! My sincere apologies, my boy." Said Vlad. "Like I have Said before you'll see things our way soon enough."

"Have you guys found any way to make me a vampire without biting me?" Lincoln asked them curiously

"No." Said Lisa. "Unfortunately not, older sibling. But you need not worrying. We will figure something out for you."

"Yeah, just sit tight. Besides, you're a prince now." Said Lola.

"I think you make a terrific Prince." Said Lucy. "It would be like Edwin but better. It will be so much fun."

"And you can have and do anything you want." Lans added. "You can have gargoyle slaves to obey your every command like their god."

Thinking about this, Lincoln Said "I guess you're right." Then he got off the throne to see more games in the large arcade room.

"bro?"

"Yeah, Luna?"

"Why don't we show you something really exciting."

"what's that?" Just then, Luna picked him up by grabbing his hands while flying over. "Whoa! Put me down!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Chillax, Linc. You'll love this, man!" And Luna still had him in her graso while flying in the air. The other sisters followed behind her, and they all went inside.

"Oh kids." Said Vlad. "Always wanting to have fun."

"Let then have their fun, sweetie." Meela suggested.

"I know, I know."

Lincoln was getting a little sick from seeing how high he was as he was carried by Luna. "What's happening?"

"I'm gonna take you on a little ride through the sky." Luna said. "Just hold tight, and don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Trust them, Lincoln." Said the voice from earlier. "She speaks true. Do not worry, you're sisters are still good on the inside."

"Maybe you're right." Lincoln said to the voice.

"What's that?" Asked Leni

"Nothing! Just saying that you guys are right. I should trust you on this."

"Duh!" Leni said. "We'll give you something more fun then a roller coasters. It will be totes amazing." And they all continued flying. At first, Lincoln was scared, but seeing how beautiful it looked down there, even though the sky was blood red. Luna was making sure that Lincoln was doing alright, and hugged him close in her arms.

"How are you able to carry me, Luna?" Lincoln asked

"It's a vampire perk, buddy." his sister replied. "Vampires have super strength now."

"Oh. Right. I remember seeing that in movies." Lincoln said. It did look really beautiful down there in the valley, yet a little terrifying at the same time, but it was mostly beautiful, the skyscrapers were still lighting up the sky, and Lincoln saw many other people that were turned into vampires roaming the sky, hovering in the air.

"You loving this, Linc?"

"Actually... I am." Lincoln said, smiling. "Look at how beautiful it is below."

"Yep, we are the overlords, everything above and below." Luna sang. "The exodus of their will and all that they ever know."

Lincoln couldn't help but laugh. "And I'm one of them right?"

"Yeah! You're literally a prince after all." Lori noted. "It's literally fun doing stuff like this as a vampire. You can fly, you can have powers, and more."

"Very sweet perks if you ask me, Lincoln." Said Lucy.

"Goo-goo!" Lily exclaimed while happily clapping her hands. The baby sibling flew close to Lincoln to give him more support and to make sure he was alright. So far, Lincoln was enjoying this little ride that Luna was giving him.

"You think this is more fun than a roller coaster, bro?" Asked Lynn, twirling around in circles like a dolphin or seal underwater.

Lincoln honestly didn't know what to say about that, and he said "well, so far, we haven't gotten as fast as a rollercoaster to be honest with you guys."

"How 'bout we make it as fast for you, dude?" Luna suggested. Just like that, she flew faster than before while the other sisters stayed behind. Lincoln was screaming at first, but he slowly gotten used to it, and had more fun going at this speed.

Luna held him very tight and made sure he was alright and not getting sick from all this motion like on an actual rollercoaster. It continued on for a long thirty minutes and Lincoln was still having fun with this.

"Yes, just trust in your sisters." Said the bold voice from before. "They all still love you, and do not be afraid of them."

Lincoln wanted to say something to the voice back in reply, but he knew that if he did it, his sisters would think he's talking to himself like a ceased lunatic.

After all that fun, they went back to the castle, and Luna gently placed him back on the ground, letting him go. As Lincoln went back inside, he went back to the arcade to play with Clyde on more machines that he didn't get to try yet.

"Hi Lincoln." Said a voice he knew. He looked to see Ronnie Anne, turned into a vampire as well. She had a long black dress and two protruding fangs from her upper jaw. Her eyes were red as well and she had a long purple Cape that was purple on the inside, but black on the outside. "Nice outfit. I think it looks cool."

"R-R-Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking to see if you were okay, Of course. Why else, Lame-O?"

"It's nice seeing you again."

"Same how I feel about you, Lincoln." Said Ronnie Anne, giving him a gentle arm punch. "How you doing, Clyde?"

"Doing well." Replied the best friend. "You're not going to suck out my blood are you?"

"No. Of course not. I won't hurt ya." Ronnie Anne assured him. "So Lincoln, Lord Vlad told me you're a new prince. Congrats."

"Thanks." Said Lincoln. "But I'm still unsure about this. I don't want to be evil like you guys."

"Nah. We're not evil. "We're just better than ever. Being a vampire is a pretty awesome feeling. And, just think about it, Lame-o: you can do whatever you want to can fly. You can have slaves, anything."

"Vlad did say he was looking for a say to painlessly make me a vampire."

"He told me that already. He said you were feeling scared about it." And she gently put her hand on his left shoulder. "Everything will be okay Lincoln. Don't be scared, and we're all here to support you."

Lincoln gave her a smile of gratitude. "Thanks Ronnie Anne. It's good to see you're not going to bite me or kill me."

"No. I would never kill you. That's crazy." Ronnie Anne scoffed. "You're my friend. Nothing will ever change that." And then she gave him a hug, one of the rare things she would do for him. "Since I'm here. Can I play with you?"

"Sure. Clyde what do you think?"

"That sounds cool."

"Awesome!" And all three of them began playing on the arcade games together like the three mom musketeers. Lincoln was sure glad to see Ronnie Anne, his best friend on the girl's list once again. He hoped that everything will be good between them like he and his sisters, particularly Luna.


	13. Fenrir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln kept hearing the voice of this man who is guiding him through this conflict he is going through, and he finally meets him in the flesh, knowing who and what he was.

The next day was the same as it is in the new castle. Still playing more arcade games in the special video game room, Lincoln and Clyde were still having fun with these old-fashioned machines and consoles to play on. The boy had lots of fun being in the sky like a peregrine falcon, especially with Luna carrying him with all her vampire strength. When she was carrying him, it felt like years ago when he was a little baby and Luna, as a child, would hold him in her arms singing lullabies to him to stop his crying.

Of course, that was ten years ago from today, and those days are long gone, but it didn't mean Luna and jisnaisters never stopped loving him. With all these games just for him, he was far more calm than he ever was before.

Lincoln and Clyde were still having so much fun on these games, and continued playing on and on for a long period of time when something spooked them from behind. "Lincoln. Clyde." Both boys yelped with fright and clung to one another for comfort. They looked behind them and it was only Cayden. "Clyde. Thank god you're alright."

"Oh. It's just sighed." Lincoln sighed in relief. "What are you doing here, Cayden? If my sisters and your parents see you here, they'll kill you."

"Don't worry, mon ami." Cayden chuckled. Do not forget that I have vampire powers myself. You boys need not worry about me. I have did these tricks on the king and queen countless times before." He then noticed Lincoln in the armor that his sisters had given him. "Where did you get zat armor?"

"Oh. This?" Then Lincoln turned around and flaunted his Cape around. "It's nice, ain't it? My sisters have it to me, and Vlad made me a prince."

"A prince?" Cayden said with his eyes wide. "I knew this would happen. They aren't still trying to make you a vampire, are they?"

"No, but they have me this room to have fun in."

Cayden then looked at his surroundings, and noticed he was in a room full of video games and consoles and more.

"Oh mon dieu." He muttered.

"I know, right?" Lincoln agreed. "Can you believe Vlad and Meela created all of this for me? My sisters talked to them about building this just for me, and Clyde of course."

"Hmm. I think this is all a trap for you." Said Cayden. "Wait, I see what they are trying to do." He thought. "They are trying to duplicate one of the many things you love and use it to their advantage to ensnare you both into a trap."

"No. That's not possible." Clyde said. "They would have been biting us behind our backs while we were busy playing all these games."

"Some things require time and precision, Clyde. Lincoln's sisters and my parents are probably waiting for the perfect moment to strike you like a royal antelope being struck down by a lion in the African savanna. "

"Well they haven't bitten me while we were playing." Lincoln remarked. "So. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just wanted to tell you boys me and my friends have got a plan to bust you out of this castle, and save the earth from Hell everlasting." Cayden said. "It will not be easy, but it should work."

"You do have a an this time?"

"Oui. It would be an eighty-five to ninety percent. It would still outmatch the negatives."

"When will you get us out of here?" Lincoln asked

"That, I am a little uncertain of, but it will he very soon. We will save your sisters by any means necessary."

"But... what it there is no way to bring them back?"

"Oh Lincoln." Cayden sighed. "I guarantee that we will bring them back, no matter what it takes. I keep my word and I will do so until it is done." And he let out another sigh from him before he stated. "If we cannot free your sisters, then... I believe you know ze rest."

Lincopn gulped with fear. He couldn't bear the thought of killing his own sisters to free them from this curse if he needed to. Luckily, Cayden didn't say that he has to kill them. "Okay." He replied flatly. "And Cayden, I hear voices in my head."

"Voices?"

"Yeah. It keeps telling me that everything would be okay and i can trust my sisters."

"Hmm. It was probably my father."

"No, I know what Vlad sounds like, and this man has a more gentle and calming voice. I just wish I knew who he was giving me these advices." Cayden didn't really understand, or know what to think of this, and he began brainstorming who it was.

"I wish I can tell you more about this... voice, Lincoln, but I don't think I can."

"Nah, it's cool." Lincoln remarked flatly. "Anyway, I'm still trying to figure out if I should trust my sisters or not."

"I would still say not to fully trust them since they might still make you a vampire. After all, yoy did say parents are trying to find a way to turn you into a vampire without biting or hurting you. For sure, I don't know how long they will keep their promise."

"Alright."

"And, one more thing before I leave, try and not be tempted by these video games or other temptations they will give you. This could be a forbidden fruit, along with treats and other things considered fun. And I should say the same with you, Clyde. Lori hasn't been hurting you, had she?"

"No. Of course not." Clyde replied while shaking his head. "She even helped me get over my crazy crush over her."

"Hmmm. But like I am saying. Just be careful, and do think about the planet and the animals and how they are suffering inside of them. Zat's all. Vlad unleashed this hellish nightmare against everyone's free will, and it is our job to bring everyone back to their senses."

"I know." Said Lincoln. "Whatever the plan is. I hope it doesn't kill everyone we ever loved."

"Come soon, we will strike against them. Just stay strong and hold out for a little longer. I know you boys will, because I can sense it within you, and I can sense the conflicts between you boys. Not saying zis to be mean, I am just trying to warn you not to turn to ze dark side like everyone else has."

"We know, We're not going to fall for the dark side." said Lincoln. "But... I'm still a little confused if I should just join them."

"No." said Cayden. "Never give up hope. Even in the darkest of times, there will always be a little light of hope. And besides, you have ze Lycanserum that I have given you."

"Right."

"Listen, I need to get going, but don't worry, soon, my and all my friends will strike and put an end to zis once and for all." Cayden said. Then he immediately turned invisible. "And you need not worry about me, I can easily slip my way out of zis place." Then he was gone.

Both Lincoln and Clyde looked at one another and boy wearing glasses asked "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"He'll be fine." Lincoln replied. "He's right, even in the darkest of times, there can still be a ray of hope."

Clyde was silent for a moment, and he ultimately said "Yeah, I mean, we can't just give up yet, even though I am finally being normal around Lori."

"Oh Clyde." Lincoln shook his head with a smirk. "I think I'm just gonna look outside and see how it looks."

"That's cool, I want to see if Lori can give me more massages." then both boys parted ways for a little while. Walking down the hall, Lincoln heard that voice call out to him again.

"That Clyde is a rather intriguing boy, Lincoln."

"You again?"

"Yes. The man from before." the voice echoed. "You will meet me soon enough when the time is right."

"What time?"

"Sooner than you think, young one." And it was silent for a moment. "You are doing so well I'm being brave, and being strong. I deeply commend you for it, Lincoln."

"Thank you, I guess."

the voice chuckled. "You're welcome. And I still sense some conflict in you."

Lincoln sat on his bed, and he said "It's... it's not my fault, I mean, i'm A prince now, and you're aware of all the cool games that the vampire king built just for me."

"Indeed I am. But still, Vlad and Meela are evil. As long as you remember that, and think about all the poor humans who have suffered by being turned into a vampire against their free will."

"I know, but i don't know if I want to see something like many people turning into vampires one by one." Lincoln admitted. "It would be terrifying."

"It's perfectly understandable, child." Said the voice. "But sometimes, the truth can hurt."

"Can't argue with that." Then the boy put his right hand under his chin, trying to think things over. "I just... don't know what to do, stranger. My sisters and my friends still care about me, even though they are evil vampires now."

"Yes, but they are still evil on the inside now that they have changed from mortals to undead beings. You can save them."

"Do I have to kill them?"

"That, I am unsure of. We both know that to put an end to this madness, you would have to kill the head vampires in all of this, which Count Vladimir and Countess Meela. But do not forget, you are not alone; for you have Clyde, Cayden, and the rest of the Sunguard to help you."

"You know Cayden?"

"Oh yes. I have known that prodigy for a long time. But that is not really important right now." Now Lincoln was even more curious about this guy. How did he know about Cayden? Does this stranger have some kind of connection or relationship with him?

"Hey Lincoln." Lucy spooked him as usual, causing him to jump by surprise. "Sorry Of o frightened you back there. I just wanted to show you a crown for you to wear."

The Gothic girl revealed to him a red crown with black jewels around, and it looked like an old-fashioned type of crown that kings would wear in medieval times. Lincoln carefully took it from her and looked at it for an extended period of time.

"We made it for you to celebrate your glory as a prince." Said Lucy. "And it's a perfect fit for you. Why don't you try it?"

Lincoln slowly put it on his head and she was right, it fit his head perfectly. "Hmm, not bad."

"You like it?"

"actually... yes. I mean look at me, i'm starting to look like a king."

"Here's a mirror." Lucy handed him a small handheld one so Lincoln can see what he looked like with the crown on his head. It looked a little better than he expected it to be. "Yeah. You definitely look more like a king then a price, Lincoln."

Just then, the twins, Lola and Lana, flew in midair onto the room, and flew around in a circle around the ceiling, and then landed.

"Ah, look at his handsome you look with that crown on you, Lincoln." Lola complimented him.

Her brother flushed and he said "Oh, well. I do look like a prince of darkness."

"I thought Ozzy Osbourne has that title?" Lana asked

"Yeah, but that's one of his nicknames, and you know how rock stars like like him cool nicknames like that." Lucy clarrified. "Thank god he stopped biting the heads off rubber bats years ago."

"Oh yeah, right." Lana said. "Still, you look totally evil, Linc."

"Evil?" Lincoln said in his brain. He didn't want to be evil, he just wanted his family to reunite back to the way things used to be before this even happened. Still, he knew he was powerless against Vlad and Meela, and this all just probably might be a charade from his sisters to cozy up to him to turn him into a vampire as well. Perhaps, besides Luna, the voice that sounded a lot like Liam Neeson talking in his head was one of the many things keeping him relaxed and not so scared of all of this.

"So what did you think of that little air cruise?" asked Lola.

"Was it fun?" asked Lana

"Yep. it was fun." Lincoln said. "And it was nice to see Ronnie Anne. Even if she is a vampire now."

"Good. She wanted to show you that you were a vampire for a while now." said Lucy "She wants to see you again, and she migth come over for a visit some time so Bobby can hang out with Lori."

"Wouldn't that make Clyde jealous?"

"He says he will behave." Lana said. "He doesn't want to upset Lori because Bobby will be with her."

"And he didn't want to get in a fight with Bobby now that he's a vampire."

"Makes sense." said Lincoln. Thennhe took off his crown and placed it on his nightstand. "I'll save this for later.

"Hey bro!" Luna said, hovering inside the room with her powers. "I got something I wanna show ya, dude." and she landed on the floor. "Come one, you'll love it." and she gently began pulling on her brother's arm down a few corridors, and they went into the room where their parents were kept in. However, Rita and Lynn Sr were nowhere to be seen.

It was very odd, for it wasn't like them to just disappear or walk out of the room, no, they were statues, and they certainly could not walk out of this room while turned into stone. "Where's mom and dad?" Lincoln asked. Then he made a gasp before saying "You guys broke them?! Oh no!"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, calm down, Lincoln."

"I thought you guys cared about mom and dad but you just shattered them?!" And he continued grieving and mourning for his parents, but just then. They suddenly appeared out of the ceiling of the room, and they were vampires now. Lynn Sr had darkish green clothes, and his hair turned more blackish in color, while Rita was wearing a long silk dress that touched the floor, similar to how Lori was wearing a vampire costume for Halloween before. Except, it was pinki and had a bat crescent on her chest.

"I will never forgive..." Lincoln froze when he saw his parents looking alive and well. "Mom! Dad!" Lincoln shouted in the wildest excitement. He hugged them so tight that he didn't notice they were vampires at first. "You're okay!"

"Of course we are, sport." Said Lynn Sr. "Are you Alright?"

"Yeah. I... I just thought you guys shattered into a million pebbles" Said Lincoln. Both parents made a small chuckle at what he just said

"That's silly." Said Rita. "They would never do that to us. They just turned us into vampires."

Lincoln let go of them, and he said "Oh, you're vampires- YOU'RE VAMPIRES!" And he let out a loud shrieking noise as he was panicking. "This can't be! My sisters turned into vampires, and now my parents are vampires too!"

the three went up to calm Lincoln down.

"It's okay, Linc. It's okay!" Said Luna. "They're not going to hurt you! Just chillax."

"Yeah, sweetie." Rita added. "We won't suck your blood or anything. We still love you."

"Come on, Lincoln. Would we ever hurt you?" Said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln began to hear the voice inside his head again "Shhh, calm down, child." It Said. "There's no need to lose your sanity, just calm down and relax. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Funny thing is that whenever Lincoln kept hearing the voice inside of his head, he knew that it sounded nothing like Vlad, no, it sounded far more calm and soothing to his soul than Vlad would sound like.

Deciding to give in to the voice once again, Lincoln stopped his panicking and took a few deep breaths while curled into a ball on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Asked Rita.

"Yes." Lincoln sighed as he got back on his feet. "It just... caught me by surprise, that's all."

"It's all good, buddy." Said Luna. "But don't ya worry bout a thing. We didn't hurt them.

"Yeah, it feels great to be a vampire." Said Lynn Sr. Then he began hovering in midair. "No more headaches, no more backaches, or worrying about losing your hair or teeth. Yep, goodbye mild backaches." Then he suddenly lost balance and fell to the floor with a thud.

"You probably need to work on flying a little more, Lynn." Rita remarked, helping her huasnamd back on his feet."

"Have you guys found a way to painlessly turn me into one of you yet?"

"Lord Vlad is so close to finding something for you." Luna remarked. "It won't be long now. Soon. You'll be a vampire just like us and the family will be complete." Then Luna hugged him tightly. The vampirized parents then joined in on the hug.

"And we'll rule the world together." Said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln was starting to get the feeling of losing hope again. "Do not worry." Said the ghostly voice. "They will never succeed."

"and look at you, a prince now." Said Lynn Sr. "And that cape on your back suits you well."

"Thanks, dad."

"no problem."

A gargoyle suddenly came into the room and panted, trying to catch his breath. It said in a raspy voice "Pardon the interruption, But Ronnie Anne and Bobby Santiago have arrived."

Lincoln smiled, and he went out the door to go hang out with Ronnie Anne again.

* * *

**Later**

It was nighttime and it was pouring rain outside, but it didn't have thunder and light erupting from the clouds. Lincoln in a new pair of pajamas as he was sleeping. So,etching awoke him from his slumber however, and he perked his head up,mane saw the raindrops dripping on the window.

The sound was like someone trying to say his name, but it was muffled at first. He waited, and then Lincoln heard it again. This time, it sounded a little more clear than before.

"Lincoln," it said the third time. Now he understood what that sound was. It was the same one Lincoln kept hearing in his head. "Yes, it is only me." Said he man. "Get out of bed and come find me."

"It's time to meet you now?" Lincoln asked

"Yes, little one." The voice said. "Do not be afraid, and do exactly as I say."

"Well, okay." Getting out of bed, Lincoln took a breath and uneasily went out of the bedroom with candles lighting the hallways and corridors. "Where do I go from here?"

"Go to the very room at the top of this castle, which is the throne room." It instructed. Lincoln was walking down many hallways with candles showing him the way, and whenever any gargoyles asked him why he was up so late, Lincoln would just say it was none of their business and tell them to continue their duties since he was a prince. Therefore, the gargoyles continued with their patrols.

Lincoln was worried about running into count Vlad and countess Meela in the throne room. He knew that if they say Lincoln, they would wonder why he is up so late at night like this. The last thing Lincoon wants is for the vampire king and queen to look into this.

Another thing that would worry Lincoln is that all his sisters all caught him out here in the night ai ce vampires prefer to go out in the nighttime, and asking him as well. This man who keeps talking to him in his head sounded like he can help him along with Cauden and all his friends. He could always use some extra help.

If anyone that was a vampire found out about this person talking inside Lincoln's head, it would completely jeopardize hope of turning things back to normal. It was a long walk and he peeked his head through the doors in front of the throne room, hoping that no one was in there. He was happy that it was empty inside, and went into throne room. Quietly and slowly, Lincoln looked out the window, with the pouring raindrops in the dark night sky dripping down the glass. He waited for something to happen, and from behind him, stood a large, blackish-brown wolf.

Lincoln's heart stopped, and he didn't move a muscle. The wolf didn't do anything and it just stood their, breathing heavily. It was far bigger than an average wolf would be like, like almost the size of a full-grown rhino, and then, it bared it's teeth and made a growl. Lincoln cowered down, and the gigantic wolf pounced on him. Lincoln clamped his eyes shut, not wanting to get mauled alive.

When he opened his eyes however, he was still alive, and he found himself in a large room that looked like a house, but everything was white, and the paintings were blank. "What- Where am I?"

"You have found me Lincoln." said the voice. Lincoln looked and saw a tall, handsome-looking man that was topless with muscles and biceps. and he wore a white cloth to cover his waist and knees, like he was a Greek god. His face had a goatee that had patches of silver near his ears and dark brown for the rest. He had long, dark-brown hair that went a little past his shoulder and back, and he looked so much like Qui-Gon Jinn from Star wars, and he had a striking resemblance to him. "Welcome, my child." he said warmly. "You have done well to make it this far." He even sounded like Liam Neeson would be like

"Who are you?"

"I am the one who was speaking to you inside of your head this entire time." and he walked up to him, easily towering over him. "Don't worry, I am not your enemy. I am an ally for you."

"You're the one talking to me this whole time?"

"Of course. My name is Fenrir Mathayus. But you may just call me Fenrir."

"Like the wolf from Norse mythology?"

Fenrir made a chuckle. "I'm not exactly him, but I was named after him. But come, let us have a little walk." then everything changed around them, and it was all white, nothingness.

While walking together, Lincoln asked "Is this heaven?"

Fenrir made yet another chuckle. "No. If it was heaven, there would be no more terrorism, and world peace, everyone would be united as one."

"Heh, that's true."

"Let me tell you, Lincoln, you have done very well to be strong and be brave in front of my old foe."

"You know Vlad?"

"Yes. Me and him were very old adversaries. It was about 500 years ago when I last fought the Vampire King, and lost." Just then, a bench just appeared out of thin air. "Come. let us have a seat." The boy sat next to the man, and Fenrir continued by saying: "We were at eachother's throats for a very long time. I would always have the upper hand and save innocents from becoming evil vampires."

"Wow, how do you know Cayden?"

"Ah, he was my apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Lincoln said with his eyes open.

"Yes. I helped Cayden become the person you know today. When he was a little boy, I saved him from being under the influence of his evil parents. Ever since then, I grew to raise him like the father he always wanted. I taught him all that there was to know of this world, and how evil his parents were by turning everyone into vampires like themselves."

"Even thought Cayden is one himself?"

"Of course. It is like that old saying: Never judge a book by it's cover."

"Right. But Cayden has done so much to protect you and Clyde, like I have done so much to protect him."

"You mean you're dead?"

"No, of course not. Not dead, but trapped and imprisoned."

"How?"

Fenrir cleared his throat and stated. "500 years ago, I was stopping Vlad and Meela with their plans again, and I would always usually stop them from trying to turn the earth into hell."

Lincoln made a sigh. "Too bad he already succeeded."

"Like I have mentioned before, child, even in the darkest of times, there is always a light of hope."

"I know."

"Anyway, Me and Vlad were fighting again, and I was about to have the upper hand, but then he had a trick up his fangs: He put a spell on me and trapped me in a wolf statue in his possession. I have been in that prison ever since."

"What was that wolf?"

"That was the wolf spirit living inside of me. He helped me look for you, and now he has brought you here, to see where I am being held captive for half a millennium. You need not worry, he is a very good and heroic spirit that helps me fight Vlad whenever possible."

Lincoln didn't really know what to say, but he had a thought of realization within himself, and he gasped with his eyes widened. "You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

"Yes, Lincoln. A werewolf that has been keeping any force of evil from vampires at bay, and send them back into hell."

"But, i don't understand, why did Vlad and Meela come back now?"

"Because, before they imprisoned me for five hundred years, I cast a sealing spell to send them both into the darkest parts of hell, but somehow, they managed to weasel their out of their, and wreak havoc on the world again."

"God." Lincoln remarked in astonishment. "Fenrir, you don't think I have to kill my sisters too, do you?"

"Well, I am uncertain of that like I have mentioned before." said Fenrir. "You might have to, or you might  _not_ have to kill them. But you will have to wait and see what the future lies. I have said this before, but, there is still conflict within your sisters, and your parents, for I know they are suffering inside. You, Cayden, Clyde, and the Sunguard can defeat Vladimir and Meela. Maybe perhaps, only you might be able to stop them."

"I don't know. My sisters haven't hurt me or Clyde ever since they kidnapped us."

"I know, but understand; many more innocent lives are being turned into vampires every day as Vlad and Meela are still here." then a few magical bubbles appeared, showing many parts of the world as many civilians are forcibly turned into vampires. Pop Pop was in a bubble, Bobby was being bitten by Lori in another, and so many other people screaming in fear as he is seeing those bubbles.

"No." Lincoln said. "No! I can't look at these anymore!"

"Shh, there there, Lincoln." Fenrir soothed him with his gentle voice. "You and the others can stop this hellish madness. Just remember you have the Lycanserum with you, and everything will be just fine."

"Right. You're right. I mean, do I have to do it now?"

"Your decision is your own path, young one." said Fenrir. "It is entirely up to you whether you can use the bottle to kill my old foe once and for all or not, but remember what I said about the world suffering."

"I do."

"Do not worry. I will help you every step of the way. Just don't be afraid, and stay strong. Remember that your sisters are there for you if you need them. Yes, they are vampires now, but you can still trust them."

He was silent for a moment, but Lincoln ultimately said "Okay. I'll try."

"Good. Now you must depart from here, and I'll always guide you on your journey."

"Okay Fenrir." All of a sudden, Lincoln was teleported back to the real world, and the wolf wasn't there anymore. He was alone again, or perhaps, for the time being. He sighed, looked out the window again, and decided to go outside for some air, and he didn't even care if it was pouring like a monsoon. He just sat in the porch, and looked at the full moon shining behind the clouds

He decided to walk out in the rain, and looked around at his surroundings.

"Lincoln?" said a voice. Lincoln turned back, and it was Luna, holding baby Lily. "Whatcha doing in the rain in the middle of the night? Not singing in the rain, are you?"

"No, Luna. Just thought I get some fresh air, that's all."

"Come on, is there something you want to tell me, lil bro?"

"No, I just... couldn't sleep." said Lincoln. "The rain kinda kept me up all night." and he looked out at the horizon again. It was rather dark and a little eerie, but at least he still had his sisters.

"Wouldn't want to catch a cold, would ya?" said Luna

"Poo Poo." said Lily. Then she hovered over and she was in front of Lincoln, then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, thanks, Lily." then the vampire baby landed on Lincoln's shoulders, right behind his head.

"Aww, look. She wants to be with ya." Luna said

"Wanna hit the steam room again?"

"You read my mind little bro." then the three siblings hit the steam room once more. "You sure there's nothing wrong, dude?"

"I promise. I just couldn't sleep." Lincoln lied. He sat next to her and Lily was being held by her own big brother, obviously enjoying being held by her only male sibling in the family.

**Liam Neeson as: Fenrir**


	14. Preparing for Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sunguard readies themselves for an all-out assault on the castle that Vlad and Meela are living in, meanwhile, Lincoln goes to Burpin' Burger with Luna.

In the hideout for the Sunguard, Cayden, and his friends were all preparing to strike at the castle where Lincoln and Clyde are being held captive in. So far, everything was going perfect for them, they had their own bottles of Lycanserum for no reason, and they were preparing their guns and steaks in case any gargoyles or any other demons would come from hell on behalf of Count Vlad as his reinforcements.

Gowanii was feeling skeptical about this whole idea, and he said "Cayden, I know you're the leader in charge of this, but I sense that we will not succeed. Even with all the Lycanserum, we might not be able to kill Vlad and Meela, and save the whole world."

"Don't worry, Gowanii." said Cayden, readying one of his revolver handguns. "Like I always tell you all: how do you kill a vampire? you have to kill ze leader." and a gun cock was heard from Emeka.

Cayden's African best friend then said: Mon ami, are you sure that Lincoln and Clyde are fairing well in there? What if Vlad betrays them both in return, and make him on the list of victims next?" and he readied his AK-47 machine gun with bullets. "This could be the fight of our very lives against your own parents."

"I really don't like saying this, but maybe they are both right, me love." Simone added. "This could be utter suicide just storming the castle like this."

"I don't want to lose Lincoln and Clyde, like... like I lost my master." and he put his guns down for a second in a state of thought. "I want to avenge Fenrir after all these years. The only man I could ever call 'mon pere' since he raised me. I don't want to lose those boys too. I will make Fenrir proud of me, and avenge his death."

Still smoking one of his cigars, Rudy said "But I thought that Vlad was your father?"

"Oui, he is technically, my  _biological_ father, but Fenrir was more of a father to me than my actual one." and he felt something choke in his throat, and felt like shedding tears of sadness down his face. "I could have been there to save him. I could have stopped my evil father from killing Fenrir like zat!" and he threw an empty wine bottle out of the window, breaking the glass.

"Calm down, comrade." said Alexi, trying to keep his friend from having an emotional breakdown like this. "There was nothing you could have done to save him. You were just a little boy when Fenrir was defeated."

"Alexi speaks the truth, Cayden." Emeka added. "Sometimes it's too late to save a life."

"Je suis desole. (I'm sorry)." Cayden remarked. "Forgive me for that little rash action I just did." and he put one gun back in his hand. "But let's not forget, Lincoln has some Lycanserum of his own, and I can assure you that he is quite fine. We just need to act fast before my parents give out more temptations from the Forbidden Fruit so they can make him one of zem, and Clyde too."

"We do get what you're getting at, Amigo. Maybe we can force them to smoke cigars until their lungs are charred."

"Oh Tais toi, (shut up,) Rudy!" Cayden said

"OK, shutting up now." Then the Panamanian man put the cigar back in his mouth.

"Although I am staring to get ze feeling about the voice inside Lincoln's head, and who he is."

"What are you talking about?" asked Red. "Is it his conscience? Or a bug in his head?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Like... like a ghost inside his head, telling him to not give up hope and all zat. Furthermore, I think I recognize who that mysterious person is."

The others didn't exactly know what to say about what their friend/leader thinks about this, and they knew he would never just go crazy, like he would lose his mind. "We want to believe you, Cayden." said Red. "But... it's just that... hmmm..."

"I understand. You can all think what you want about me, but we still need to focus on the matter at head, and make sure everything is ready. Zis could be quite a fight worth remembering to protect the Earth we all love."

"Right." said everyone else.

"Among honor!" Cayden boldly stated

"Among honor!" everyone else repeated as boldly as their leader sounded. After more and more weapons beijgnresdy to be put to use. They all pulled out garlic necklaces so the vampires won't bite their necks, and silver necklaces to keep them at bay.

every weapon they have was ready to kill some vampires and gargoyles when they attack, and the garlic necklaces will be quite useful for them, too. The question was when they will attack and save everyone.

"Cayden, when exactly do we strike?" Asked Alexi.

"Very soon now, Alexi. We will do it today when the time is right for us to make our move against the bad guys."

"i can't wait to save the earth from this vampire menace." Emeka remarked, cracking both of his knuckles. "It's been a while since I killed a horde of vampires."

"Neither can I." Said Gowanii. "It will be a real pleasure saving the earth from Vlad and Meela." Then he began polishing his hatchet with a knife sharpener.

"They'll never know what will hit them, right amigos? It will be bigger than how Noriega was arrested eh? Hehehe." Said Rodolfo. "It will be so sweet to cause so much destruction."

"You can say that again." Simone agreed with him. "Just hope Lincoln and Clyde will be alright by themselves for a little longer."

"Trust me, ma Cherie." Cayden reassured her. "They will be just fine. Lincoln has the battle, so now, nothing can go wrong."

* * *

back at the castle, Lincoln was taking a little nap and it was already ten in the morning. Lincoln was just having a little extra sleep since he had that meeting with Fenrir, the voice inside Lincoln's head this whole time.

After another half hour, Lincoln began to stir, and he slowly got out of bed. Sure, it was technically the morning, but with the Blood Moon still out in the sky, replacing the sun, Lincoln couldn't really tell the time of day anymore.

looking at his surroundings, the boy was curious on where his sisters and parents are. He decided to go fetch himself some lunch and felt like going to the Burpin Burger not far from where the house used to be at this spot.

He knew, however, Count Vlad and Meela wouldn't let him just go off and wander outside in the neighborhood, like a puppy in a backyard. He decided to go look for Luna, since he trusted her the most.

Walking through the hallways and the corridors, Lincoln searches high and low for his sister, and he didn't find any trace of her. "Bro!" Her voice called out to him. Lincoln looked back and saw her hovering in midair in a fast speed, and her keep was flying about her back. "Ah there you are." And she landed in front of him.

"I was just looking for you, Luna."

"Sorry, didn't expect ya to awaken yet." Luna said. "I was just wondering if you would like to come to Burpin Burger with me. I can really use some lunch."

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Lincoln remarked.

"Heh, cool. Well, might as well let the boss know before we leave. My master wants to keep an eye on us."

"Okay. I'll just wait then."

"No prob. This won't take long, Little Luna's on the up." Then she flew away in astonishing speed.

"Lincoln?" Said a voice. Lincoln looked back and saw his parents, with their usual, happy expressions on their faces. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yeah. It was pouring last night."

"We heard. Rather relaxing to hear the rainfall outside the castle, especially when there is no thunder and lightning. Said Rita. "Listen honey. We're sorry if we scared you the other day about us being vampires now."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you guys didn't just pounce on me and suck me dry until I looked like a corpse "

"Oh, don't say that, sport." Lynn Sr said. "Vampires or not, you're still our son."

"Yes, honey." Said Rita. "Nothinf will ever change. We'll always love you." Then the parents walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks, guys." Said Lincoln. "I love you guys, too. But... what if count Vlad and Meela order you to duck my blood dry? Woukd you obey them?"

"We have to since they are our glorious leaders that will rule the world but I highly doubt that it will ever happen. Lord Vlad and Mistress Meela like you a lot."

"True. That's true. They do seem to really like me like their own son."

"Not to mention that made you a prince." Rita sang as a reminder.

"Heh. Yeah, I know, mom."

Then Luna came back and landed in front of Lincoln again. "They said yes. And have fun out there." She said. "But don't worry, you'll be in good hands with me." And she wrapped her arm her brother's shoulders. "We'll have fun out there, I promise ya."

"Good." Lincoln smiled.

"And you wanna know the best part?"

"What's that?"

"You can get food for free now that you're a prince of darkness!"

Lincoln gasped and sounded flattered to hear that. "We'll he back mom and dad."

"Okay Lincoln. You and your sister have fun." said Lynn Sr.

Walking outside, despite the eerie atmosphere Lincoln felt far more comfortable since Luna was with him and they went to the Burpin Burger restaurant together to have a decent lunch.


	16. Blood Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going about his normal business, Lincoln soon finds a rather unsettling type of weather outside.

Lincoln was still enjoying the large hot tub with his sisters. He placed his hands behind his head in relaxation, for he wished that there was a Jacuzzi when everything was normal, and... not overrun by blood-sucking vampires. Curious, Lincoln was curious about him and his little talk with Count Vlad and Countess Meela back there. Deep down, he was trying so hard to relax and hide his true fear about how he feels about this, and he honestly didn't know if he could be handled being painless turned into a vampire with just one potion bottle. One of the only things keeping him calm and comfortable was Luna giving him as much loves as he needs to sustain from all of this. Sure, the rest of his sisters all still care about him, but not as much as Luna, Lily, Leni, and Lucy out of them.

Another thing keeping him calm and cool was the gentle, fatherly voice of Fenrir still communicating with him mentally. For this ancient werewolf is a major reason why Lincoln was being calm, and he hoped for a miracle like him coming back and saving him from all this chaos, for he was Vlad's ancient arch-nemesis.

While relaxing, Lincoln noticed the sky was still red outside, but it was only the least of his problems regarding all this mess. Another thing that caught his eye was that some... red liquid was pouring down the glass of the windows. Curious, he tried to get a closer look at what was going on outside. "Whatcha lookin' at, dude?" Luna noticed. She looked at the window, along with the other sisters, looked at the window, and noticed the red, sprinkling drops of liquid falling on the glass in random places. "Ohh, that." she realized. "It's just raining blood out there."

Poor Lincoln was getting a sick feeling in his stomach again. "It's actually... raining blood?" he felt like throwing up just looking at it. He got out of the Jacuzzi and dried himself off with a warm, dry towel, then went out of the room.

"Where are you going, Lincoln?" Lola asked

"Just going to see how it looks outside." Lincoln replied. Then he ran down many halls and corridors to see what this even looked like. His sisters all followed behind him, feeling quite concerned by what he is doing. Lincoln still had a towel wrapped around his torso, and what he saw when he got outside, made him froze in fear. All around him, there were drops of blood sprinkling down from the red clouds in the sky.

He didn't know what to think of this, whether he should be intrigued, disgusted, or horrified. He slowly walked down the steps, and felt the continuous drops of blood drip on him. Looking around to and fro at his surroundings again, he saw many neighbors, friends, and other Royal Woods citizens who all have been turned into vampires enjoying this, and trying to drink every drop of pouring blood.

Rust by Black Label Society plays

This kind of sight was a little unbearable for him to watch, and he felt like this is turning into Hell already. Now he was starting to see if he was truly walking into a trap with all these fun stuff, and began thinking deep in his head once more. Oh how the conflict was still inside of him, trying to make him understand the true nature of these vampires.

"Look at this, Lincoln." said a male voice. The boy looked behind him, and it was none other than the Vampire King himself, resting his right arm on Lincoln's right shoulder. "The blood rain only happens every once a month. When this happens, it is a vampire's paradise, like our own Garden of Eden."

"Wow. It looks... beautiful, yet a little... disgusting." Lincoln admitted. He was worried that at the last part he said, Vlad might attack him and bitten him into a vampire. "Still, it looks more beautiful. Maybe I'm being a little too... critical about this."

"Yes. Besides, the least you can do is wash off the raindrops after you are being soaked into this." Vlad even had the liberty of sticking his tongue out and tasting any drops of blood falling from the sky. "Ah, refreshing." he muttered. "You will certainly love this even once you become one of us."

"Does this... happen a lot?"

"Only once every month in a year." Vlad said flatly. "But it is only for one day in every month. It doesn't happen more than one day. It happens approximately in the middle day."

"Oh." Now he was even more worried about this.

"Cayden will be here soon." said Fenrir inside of Lincoln's brain. "Just have faith in him."

"I know, I know." said the boy in his head. "I need to go wash up."

"Of course."

Then as Lincoln went back inside, he was a little soaked in red blood, like he was being butchered by a crazed maniac. Still, he knew he looked completely disgusting being soaked in this blood. The air was already thick with the smell of it, and Lincoln felt squeamish and queasy again before heading upstairs to take a shower to get this all off of him, and maybe give his bathing suit a wash in the machine.

"Ooh, look at ye." said General Mirak. He was the general of the the gargoyles and in charge of the army, one of Vlad's most trusted servants. "Look like someone just stabbed you all around." then he made a small chuckle. He saw that Lincoln was unamused, and gave him a raised eyebrow in reply. "Oh come on, I was just kiddin' with ye. Smile with me."

"I... I wish I could."

"Come on now, lad." said the general. "You should be very privileged to be apart of our master's family. Lord Vlad always speaks very highly of you, Lincoln. You can have anything you want and more, little prince. You and all your sisters will be living a life of luxury and leisure as a vampire family."

"I know what you mean, Mirak." Lincoln replied. "But still... it feels... wrong." indeed, he had a big feeling in his gut that he needed to do the right thing. "I just need to take a shower, I mean look at me."

"I know. you sure looked like you were butchered." said the gargoyle general

"You will stop it, please? Do not forget who is the prince here."

"Oh, yes, of course. My apologies, young one." then he bowed to Lincoln in respect to show more apologies to him instead of just saying it. "What Lord Vlad and Mistress Meela say goes. And I need to respect that. Go on ahead, Lincoln."

"Thank you. Next time, I expect you to be more respectful to me. Unless of course, I should tell Vlad of your... unacceptable behavior."

Mirak had a terrified look on his face, and gulped. "No no no." he said, sounding quite afraid. Clearly, if there was one thing he didn't want to face, it would be his rulers' wrath in anger. "That will not be necessary. We can just keep this between you and me."

"That's what I thought." Lincoln had a satisfied smile on his face, and promptly went upstairs to take his shower. While soaking himself, he asked Fenrir "When do you think Cayden and the others will rescue me and Clyde?"

"Just be patient, Lincoln. In due time, hope will come." Fenrir replied in his wise voice. "Your Lycanserum will give you all the manpower you need. It is your decision to drink that potion and bring an end to this chaos or not."

While soaking himself in the shower, Lincoln was thinking deeply in his head, Lincoln realized that the blood rain was too much for him, and he should just take that potion that Cayden had given him before he was captured and brought to this place. He ultimately decided that it was time to kill Vlad to put an end to this, saving the whole world. With, or without Cayden's help.

"Psst, Lincoln." Said a voice. The boy flushed and peeked through the shower curtain. It was Cayden himself and he let out a girlish scream.

"Cayden, what are you doing here? I'm... taking a shower here."

"Sorry, Lincoln. But I wanted to tell you that me and me friends are ready for attack. I just thought I would let you know."

"Really?"

"Oui." The handsome young man smiled. "We will attack tonight. Just prepare yourself for we'll rescue you and Clyde, and make my parents pay for what they done. And... who ya were talking to in your head." He looked a little uncomfortable. "It was a Fenrir, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Lincoln admitted. "It was him."

"So he's alive."

"I think so. I'll help you with your master, but for now, I just want to get my family back. Now my parents are vampires."

"Do not panic, mon ami." Cayden reassured. "We will strike tonight. You and Clyde will be in great hands." The. He opened the window, letting the cold air out. "I need to go now." Then he flew off like a bird, and he didn't have any wings. It was expected since he was part vampire within him. Lincoln felt his confidence growing again, and felt a bigger hole rise within him.

"You see?" Said Fenrir. "Like I have mentioned: even in the darkest of times, there is always a little light of hope."


	17. Rescue from the Sunguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time had come for the rescue, but will it fail? Or be a success?

Lincoln had his armor back on, and he was feeling confident in getting everything back to the way it used to be. He was glad to hear Cayden and his friends were coming to save him and Clyde. He hoped that it won't be very long now. He walked down a corridor and saw Clyde enjoying a back massage from Haiku, and she was rather soft with him. He wanted to tell him the news because it involved him as well, for he was also, technically, a prisoner in this castle as well. Poor Clyde was certainly enjoying this little massage from haiku, and he had his eyes closed in relaxation. Lincoln's best friend was also naked underneath the towel.

"Hey, Lincoln." said Haiku in her monotone voice. "Come here for a massage?"

"You should join in on this, Lincoln." said Clyde. "Haiku has the hands of a goddess like Lori does." then she began chopping his naked back. "Ooooohhhh yeaaahh." he said. "A little lower. Ah, much better." and he closed his eyes again.

"Maybe later, Clyde." said Lincoln. "I need to talk to you. Come on." He tried pulling Clyde's right arm, but he was rather resistant.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Clyde said. "I'm naked under the towel, buddy."

Lincoln flushed and said. "My bad."

"You might want to look away for a second." then Clyde got out of the massage bed, and he quickly got changed back into his regular clothes, and then put his glasses back in front of his eyes. "Sorry Haiku, I'll be back in a minute." then he went to Lincoln's bedroom with him. "So, what's this about?"

"Guess what, Clyde." said Lincoln. "Cayden and his buddies are coming to save us soon. So we need to be ready for anything that can help us. And... I have another thing I want to tell you."

"What's that?"

He moved his head close to Clyde's ear, and then murmured: "I'm gonna try and kill Vlad tonight when he is asleep."

"But he's a vampire." Clyde said. "And they are night owls. So I highly doubt he will be asleep, and he would probably be so mad at you if you try to steak him and Meela in the hearts. They'ed probably peel the flesh from your bones and then suck you dry!"

"Shh, shh, not so loud. No one can know about this. Not even my own sisters, or it will all be a bust, and we'll fail in saving the world. The last thing I want is to be a vampire like Vlad forever."

"But Lincoln-"

"If we can drink the Lycanserum and if Cayden and the guys can save us, and help us kill Vlad and Meela, we can end all of this right now."

"But Lincoln-"

Once again, Clyde was interrupted by Lincoln when he continued by saying: "Besides, you seen the blood rain earlier. I do not want to see something as disgusting as that ever again."

"Lincoln!" Clyde yelled. "Please, let me say something." He sighed, cleared his throat, and then he began speaking by saying "I don't know if I want things to go back to normal."

Looking rather confused, Lincoln couldn't help but ask "Wh- what do you mean, buddy?"

Clyde let out a sigh, and he answered "I mean, I might not want things to go back to normal." then he turned away from his best friend, his back to him. "I mean, look at me. I always wanted to spend time with Lori without fainting, bleeding from the nose, or turn into a malfunctioning robot, like a complete and utter fool around her."

"I know what you mean, Clyde, but look at this place. You know that my sisters are suffering on the inside, right? They all been brainwashed. The same with my parents, and your dads."

"But they all care about you, and you're like a prince or a king now. Isn't that awesome?"

"Well... yeah. I always thought that I would look good as a prince or a king, but... not like this." Lincoln admitted. "I mean, look at me, i look like a king of evil, and I'm not evil at all. I'm just... plain old Lincoln Loud. Although I do look pretty cool in this outfit." and he held his long cape behind him with both hands. "gah, but still."

"Come on." Clyde said in his begging voice. "Luna, Lucy, Lori, Lola, Lana, and your other sisters care about you. You have a steam room to spend with them, a hot tub, and an arcade for us both to have fun and enjoy ourselves in."

"I know what you mean." said Lincoln

"And your parents both still love you even as evil vampires."

Lincoln sighed again, and he noted "Yes, but everyone around the world is being turned into a vampire against their free will, one by one because of Vlad and Meela."

"I know, but I love Lori. Yes, she's older than me, but still."

"Open your eyes, Clyde." Lincoln said. "When we become vampires, we'll lose our humanity. "We'll spend the rest of eternity sucking blood of many innocent lives that were not bitten. Sucking blood from animals like horses, cows, deer, and other animals, sucking them dry like prunes." then Clyde began thinking deep in his head. "Is that what you want? To be immortal as an evil vampire who is always in the darkness until the end of time?"

Clyde was a little lost for words, and he didn't exactly know what to say about this. "I honestly don't think your sisters are evil. They haven't tried to actually kill you or suck you dry like a raisin. And Vlad hasn't actually sicken them on us."

"Maybe, but Vlad is still going to make me a vampire, one way or another. I don't want to be an evil vampire for the rest of eternity. I just want things to go back to the way they were." He crossed his arms. "I have no doubt that my sisters and family will do exactly what Vlad and Meela tell them to do, including kill me, or hurt me, he just didn't give the order to do so... yet."

"Come on, I doubt that Vlad would even order them to do something like that." Clyde speculated, trying to reach out to him by placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just look at how OK we are doing so far."

"True." Lincoln admitted. "but they are still evil."

"What exactly did Fenrir say to you?"

"Well... he said the decision was up to me." Lincoln admitted in a flat voice. "But he also told me to think about the ones who have suffered by being turned into evil vampires against their free will, and try to put myself in their shoes."

"I see your point." said Clyde. "But still, it's nice with me being normal around Lori for once. We're having so much fun together with all the massages and the steam room together."

Lincoln made a sigh. "I know, but think about your dads, they're probably suffering inside as vampires. They might seem like the old dads you remember, but they are still evil now."

Poor Clyde was a little afraid to admit it, but he know that his best friend was probably right, although he is getting a nice treatment along with his best friend by the vampire king and queen, he had this very small feeling in his gut that things will still go very bad, no, from bad to worse. He honestly didn't really want to admit that this was probably a bad situation, for he saw the blood rain earlier, and he also found it unsettling to watch for his own eyes to witness.

"I... I do get what you mean, but... I don't want to hurt Lori."

"We probably  _need_ to, and all my sisters, but maybe... Maybe I can get them to come to their senses."

"You can try, but I don't think you can get anywhere with that plan."

"I know Clyde, but I do need to  _try_ , and the same with my parents." Lincoln stated. "I know there is still good in them. i know it. But for now, just prepare yourself for anything like when I kill Vlad tonight, and when Cayden and the others come to save us all."

"Right. Look, I need to get back with Haiku. I love how she gives massages."

"Okay."

As Clyde went back to Haiku, Lincoln decided to enjoy one from her as well, and waited his turn from her. Turns out, Clyde was right about the Gothic girl giving nice massages with her gentle hands. "Do you like this, Lincoln?" she asked him

"I... I do." Lincoln said, feeling much more relaxed. "Your hands feel so nice on my back." then he sighed and rested his head on his two arms.

"Good." she smiled at him. "You know, Lord Vlad has been saying very good things about you, Lincoln."

"I know."

"He even compares you as a son he always wanted in his life."

Lincoln didn't know if he should be creeped out, or touched by this. Ultimately, he said: "But, I already have parents, Haiku."

"I know that." she stated flatly. "We all know you have parents already. Besides, you are a prince now, and you should be privileged to have such an honorary title."

"Even if it is as not honorary as a king would be?"

"Oh yeah, of course not." She then made a "sigh" from herself, and a small smile crept on her face. "If only Dracula can see me now. He would be so happy for me to see that I am finally a vampire. I hope how happy he is of me, and maybe I'll see him in an alternate dimension."

"It's the Gary Oldman version of Dracula, right?" Lincoln asked

"Uh-huh. That's the one, Lincoln. He is just so cute with those fangs and that hairstyle. Maybe someday, I can open a portal to an alternate universe where he actually exists."

"Good luck with that." Lincoln murmured in his head.

"Lincoln," said Fenrir's voice. "When you are finished, you should go and look into Vlad and Meela's bedroom, you might realize something important and shocking."

"I don't know what you mean," Lincoln thought to him. "But okay. Umm, Haiku, can you please go lower on my back?"

"of course, my prince." she replied.

After the massaging continued on for at least thirty minutes, Lincoln went up to the tallest tower to the bedroom of the vampire king and queen. It was rather beautiful and like many other parts of the castle, it was painted in blood red in color. There was a black, furry rug running along the floor, and there was a gigantic painting almost as tall as the whole room. It was a Renaissance type of painting Leonardo Da Vinci, or Michelangelo would have created. It illustrated Vlad holding a sword on a knoll, with dead human bodies looking dried up look a prune. He was looking like a hero while humans looked like zombies or tormented souls, and of course, his wife, Meela was right next to him in the illustration, looking as beautiful as ever.

That peculiar sight was a rather unsettling thing for him to see, for Lincoln knew what it probably meant. He noticed a black book with a red and yellow bowtie on the cover. "Is that book what you wanted me to look at?"

"Yes, child." Fenrir replied. "Just read it and you will understand." Lincoln slowly took it from the old-fashioned nightstand, and slowly opened it up. It revealed to be Vlad's journal. He began reading it and read many entries from the 1500's.

Lincoln realized that this particular set of pages weren't exactly the right set he was supposed to look at, and went to the last entries of the whole journal. He saw the latest entries, and he knew this is what Fenrir was probably talking about. He read many paragraphs where Vlad revealed how he had taken a liking to Lincoln so much, along with his sisters. Feeling touched again, Lincoln was wondering if Vlad only  _loved_ like a possession instead of a real person, like professional wrestling champion or boxer loves his trophies he collected from winning matches.

Continuing on, he began reading on and on, and saw that Vlad had written about his completed potion to painlessly make Lincoln a vampire at last.

_Of course, Lincoln will be scared at first, but once he does become a vampire, he will be a whole new Lincoln Loud, and be the son I always wanted. It's still a god damned shame that Cayden cannot understand the ways of being a vampire like I do. All the special privileges that one can have once he obtained this much incredible power._

It was rather puzzling for him, and wondered if Vlad and Meela were truly evil.

_My sweet, sweet Meela has also taken a very great liking to him since Luna, and the rest of Lincoln's sisters brought him back home. Yes, Lincoln will make an excellent prince, and Luna was trying so hard to show him the ropes and make him comfortable._

Looking at more pages, Lincoln found something that certainly caught his eyes. He looked at something rather horrifying and his eyes widened as he read through that certain paragraph

_Lynn Loud Sr, and Rita Loud certainly are very loyal servants, but perhaps, it was a mistake turning them back from stone like this. And I can be a better father than the clown Lynn Sr ever was. Meela is also a lot more beautiful than Rita ever was, considering the fact she has a more beautiful voice than her as well. Still, as loyal as they are, there is just no room for them in my army, and they certainly make us vampires look a little weak and foolish. Besides, Lincoln and his sisters would be better off with me and my wife as their new parents. Maybe I'll even turn them back into stone, and smash them both into a million tiny pieces! Either way, the world will be all ours, and nothing will stand in our way! Even if Lincoln refuses to become a vampire, I can always do it the old-fashioned way, because he will be one of us._

At last, Lincoln could barely believe what he was reading. He was absolutely shocked, and horrified. He was right to listen to Fenrir all along, and felt guilty for not stopping this sooner. He had one last thing to do now; just wait for the right moment to kill Vlad and Meela, then if he fails the first time, he will get the Lycanserum to him him. dropping the journal on the floor, Lincoln was feeling afraid again, and hoped for Cayden in his friends to come and save him and Cylde more than he ever did now.

He suddenly found Clyde getting out of Haiku's room, and had his clothes back on. His best friend was looking much more relaxed. "Clyde! Oh, Clyde, thank god I found you. I... just found out something really awful." and he pulled him to his room, and felt like panicking. "Listen, Vlad and Meela are planning to get rid of my parents soon, so they can be me and my sisters parents."

"What?" Clyde said in shock. "That's not right, he just unfroze your parents and made them into vampires too."

"Yeah, but he plans to kill them both once he decides to call them useless someday. I cannot, let that happen to my own parents. We need to warn them before it's too late. Come on!"

"Okay." both boys went into the same room where the parents were in stone before. They found both Rita and Lynn Sr, standing in front of the window. "Ah, we made it."

"Mom, dad!" Lincoln said in an urgent voice, running up to them both. "Guys, I need to tell you that Vlad and Meela are-" then he paused with a gasp, seeing that his parents were turned into stone once again. "Oh no!" he gasped again in horror. He felt like shedding tears again, and Clyde went to comfort him. "I'm too late." he admitted.

"Lincoln,"

Lincoln wanted to scream, but Lincoln didn't want to let the vampire king know that he just read his private journal, and how he uncovered a dark plot. "Oh, hey Vlad." he said, trying his best to make his smile look real. He also had his wife, Luna, and the rest of the sisters with him. Poor Lincoln feared for the worst.

"Are you alright?"

"No." Lincoln admitted. "You bring mom and dad back from being frozen, then you decided to turn them back to stone?!"

"Lincoln, please." Vlad said in a begging voice. "It is not what you think."

"It isn't? Then why the hell are they turned to stone!? You bring them back, and here they are back into statues!"

"Lincoln!" Vlad shouted in a thunderous voice. It made Lincoln's heart skip a beat with that terrible, thundering voice that shouted his name. "Listen to me, Your parents were defiant of me. I had to make them learn their lesson."

"What did they do to defy you?" Clyde asked

"They were opposing the idea of me and my wife being perfect, better parents." Vlad explained. "They were opposing us and we had to calm them down by any means necessary."

"How long will they be like this?"

"Just at least until they both keep their act together, and they will not remember a thing about it once they wake up."

"And, we wanted to know about... This." Vlad added. "You read my journal, didn't you, Lincoln?"

"No, I mean... Alright, yes!" Lincoln admitted. "I read about your little plot, Vlad."

"You- read about about your parents?"

"Every word." Lincoln replied with his eyes narrowed at the vampire king. "You say that you care about me, but you only care about me like a possession, like a dragon loves his gold."

"Lincoln," Luna tried to touch him, trying to calm him down.

"No! I should have known you would have made my parents like this! My  _real_ parents."

"Lincoln, you're a prince, and you can literally do whatever you want." Lori reminded.

"I always thought I rule, just not like this. Come on, guys. You can't let this happen." Lincoln begged his siblings. "You can't just let these monsters kills our own mom and dad."

"We are not monsters!" said Meela. "We are not evil."

"So you say." Lincoln spat out. "But you guys just want to use me like a trophy or a mascot to you so you can look even more powerful."

"Nonsense!" Vlad countered. "It is nothing like that. We really do care about you. We have given you a steam room, a party, and an arcade room for you and Clyde to enjoy."

"Don't you wanna have anything you want and more?" Leni asked

"Yeah but... not like this."

"Lincoln, please." Lynn begged. "You'll love being a vampire, and the transformation is not painful at all. Maybe just a pinch, but it you'll feel something great buildin' up in ya once you take the potion."

"Which is complete, now." said Lisa. "Thanks to my amazing skills, along with our Lord's intelligence."

Vlad walked over to the two boys. "Come now, There's no need for us to be adversaries." Then he knelt down and wrapped his right arm around the boy's shoulders and shoulder pads. "I know this looks bad, but once you are one of us, you will have a whole new feeling. Something good inside of yourself. "Once you join us, you will be a whole new you, and it will be a whole new world."

The poor boy had a look of doubt on his face again. "It is nice to have anything I want..."

"Lincoln. Join me, and together, we can rule the world, no, the universe as father and son."

"And mother and son." Meela urged him.

"You will love being a ruler of the earth, Lincoln." Lucy added

Lincoln had a conflict within himself, and tried to chose between whether to do the right thing, or to just give in and join his sisters. He was losing his grip on himself, and felt very confused.

"I... I..." he growled in confusion.

"Come with me and Meela, Lincoln." Vlad said. "It is the only way you can save yourself, and Clyde."

Clyde was just as confused as his best friend was, and he was starting to sweat under so much pressure.

"No." Lincoln said.

Vlad's eyes widened. "What?" he said

"No. I won't do it. I'll never join you! I'd rather die than be a bunch of evil vampires like you." He sounded brave and confident getting it out of his chest.

"Me neither!" said Clyde. "I would never be one if it involves killing my best friend's parents like this!" He himself sounded bold in his tone as well.

The Vampire King made a sad sigh, and backed away a few steps from the boys, as did Meela. "I really hate to do this to you, and your friend, Lincoln." then he and the others bowed their heads. Not long after, they all sneered at him, and their eyes were glowing a red, with their pupils gone.

Both boys were scared silly to see such an unnerving sight like that. Poor Clyde gasped and felt his heart stopped, then fainted on the floor.

Lincoln didn't faint, but he was afraid.

"Get him, my children!" He ordered.

"Yes, master." Said all the sisters, all of them smiling evilly at Lincoln. They all hovered in the air while the king and queen stayed on the ground.

Letting out a girlish scream, Lincoln was like a deer caught in the headlights, for he was paralyzed with fear. "Lincoln, run!" Fenrir called in his head.

The boy looked at the still unconscious Clyde lying on the floor. He decided to follow Fenrir's advice, and ran away out of the room in a flash of speed. Lincoln felt so guilty for leaving Clyde like that, but he was so scared that he didn't know exactly what to do, and remembered the Lycanserum that Cayden had given him.

All the sisters were hovering with their capes floating like they had kinds of their own. He looked at Clyde and tried to carry him, but he was too heavy. "Don't worry with Clyde." Said Fenrir. "He'll be fine. Go!"

Feeling frightened enough as he is, Lincoln ran out of the room in a speed he never possessed before.

"After him!" Vlad ordered. The sisters flew out of the room, laughing evily in their pursuit.

Lincoln was desperately running for his dear life, and panted nonstop. He looked back while running, and saw that his sisters were hot on his tail. "Oh god! He exclaimed. "I'm in trouble! Big trouble!"

He slid down a rail next to a flight of stairs like a snowboard going downhill. He ran and ran as fast as he could through many corridors in the castle, but then gargoyles were also trying to stop him by snatching him in their arms.

Lincoln dodged many swipes from the gargoyles claws and meaty hands, and even slid through the slippery floor, going right under any of those brutes standing in his way. "Get back here, kid!" Said one chasing him

Lincoln saw a dead end, and saw two doorways. Desperate, he was trying to hard to think of which room he should enter, and ultimately, he chose the one on his left. His sisters, and other gargoyles were not far behind, and Lincoln needed to hide. He found a wardrobe closet that was large enough for him to hide within. Silently closing the wardrobe door, Lincoln heard the sounds of someone banging on the door to the room. There was a round peephole, and peeked with his right eye.

The door broke down, and it was General Mirak, on the search for him. He sniffed the air and tried to look for him by using his scent.

"Oh god." Lincoln thought. He held his breath and saw Mirak walking over to where the wardrobe was. Sweating, Lincoln waited for the worst to happen. Just when the gargoyle general was going to open the wardrobe door, he was looking in another wardrobe next to him.

Mirak made a grunt and said "Bah, nothing in here." And he exited the room.

Sighing in relief, Lincoln exited the wardrobe very quietly and was about to look for another place to hide. All of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice exclaim "Peekaboo!" Next to his left. It was Lily, who was invisible and wanted to surprise her big brother like this.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Lincoon shouted. Lily hissed with that evil, yet adorable smile on her faces and the boy ran out of the room. Lily was flying after him, and that evil smile of hers did not leave on her adorable baby face.

Running a long distance, and the baby still in hot pursuit, he stopped when Lola was hovering in front of him. "Going somewhere, Lincoln?" She asked evily

Panicking, Lincoln remembered one thing Lola hated, and he blew a raspberry on her face. Lola made a scream in disgust and flew away from him to possibly wash the spit off her face.

"Ew, ew, ew, eww!" She exclaimed.

It bought Lincoln enough time to run away from Lily once more. "Gotta hide, gotta hide."

"Boo!" Lucy spooked him. She was hanging upside down while invisible to try and snatch him. The boy dodged a swipe from her hands and tried to run faster than before. He then went out the front door, and then in front of him was a large number of Vampires, including his friends, Pop-Pop, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and other faces he knew. Many of them were on the ground while some of them were hovering in midair, and all of them were laughing and chuckling wickedly.

"Oh no." he muttered.

"Leaving so soon, Lame-o?" Ronnie Anne said, hovering next to him. "Come on, there's no need to be afraid. Just be a vampire."

"No." Lincoln said. "No!" and he pushed Ronnie Anne aside. He was trying to evade the vampires, and he had to do anything avoid being one himself. Before he could run farther away, something grabbed hold of his left shoulder. He looked back, and it was Luna.

"Shhh, calm down, baby bro." she said in a soothing voice. Lincoln was trying with all his might to break free, but he suddenly felt more tired when she was squeezing his shoulder a little tighter than before. With all his strength, he tried so hard to get his shoulder free from Luna's hand, but then, his vision was black, for this was similar to the technique that Lucy did on him before when they captured him and brought him here to this castle.

"Luna... let... let go." he grunted, trying so hard to stay awake, but no avail.

"Sleep tight, dude." she whispered to him

* * *

Lincoln suddenly woke up, bound to cuffs restraining his wrists and ankles on a board. "What? Where am I?"

"You're home, Lincoln." said Vlad, and the lights flickered on. He, Meela, and Lincoln's sisters were all standing next to him on the other side of the board. Not only them, but General Mirak, and a small number of gargoyle servants were with him as well, somewhere around twenty, thirty, or even forty of them. "I know this is archaic for you, but you left me no other choice."

The boy gulped in complete fear, knowing what will happen next. "Vlad. It doesn't have to be this way."

"You're the one who's making it so!" Vlad countered. "If you would just see reason, none of this would have happened!" Lincoln was trying to break free of these shackles, but he was too powerless to even make a nail break lose from one of the cuffs. "Since you will not drink the potion, I have an... alternative solution to the problem." Then he pulled out a needle, filled with the potion that will painlessly turn Lincoln into a vampire like his sisters. "This will be painless, yet effective."

"No." Lincoln begged. "You can't do this to me. Guys! Help me! You can't let these vampires turn me into one of them!"

"You're overreacting." said Lori. "You'll literally be fine."

"And, you'll only feel a little pinch." Leni added.

"Just close your eyes and calm down." said Lana

"Do not worry, Lincoln." said Lisa. "I guarantee this will not hurt you."

Luna had a look of doubt on her face, and was starting to realize this was wrong. "Wait, where's Clyde?"

"Don't worry. He's just fine." The vampire king reassured. "Bring him in, slaves." a pair of gargoyle soldiers carried Clyde while he is asleep, of course, it looked like he was dead. "He will be the next one to be tested on this serum right after you."

Now Lincoln was scared to the very core within himself. The needle was slowly coming to him, and it was aiming at his neck. He thought this was the end, and he screamed "NOOOOO!" at the top of his lungs, fearing he will become a vampire.

Just then, something came through the glass with a loud roar, like a demonic, or bestial roar. The sound of shattered glass clattered on the floor, and everyone looked to see what just barged into the castle. Lincoln looked at a large, dark-brown, muscular creature half man and half wolf. It had yellow eyes, and sharp fangs, with a long, wolfish tail.

**Fire in the Sky by Ozzy Osbourne plays**

The beast let out a guttural, low roar, almost similar to a lion's would sound like, right at the vampires and gargoyles. Many of the gargoyle slaves charged forward at him, but the beast was quick and very strong, and easily overpowered them with his strength.

"A werewolf!" Vlad exclaimed. "Get him!"

The Gargoyle General charged at him, and got into a shove fest with him. Despite him being a little more muscular, he was slowly losing to the wolf-like best. "Damn it! You're going to die, you rabid dog!"

"Not likely." said the werewolf in a gruff, low voice. "I have dealt with you before, Mirak." It sounded like a french accent. Lincoln heard it before, and thought he recognized who that monster was.

All of a sudden, the werewolf pushed the gargoyle general farther a few steps, then claws at his chest with a loud "Shing!" sound like a sword.

"Do not worry, Lincoln. I'll save you!" it said to the boy.

"Cayden?" Lincoln realized. "Is... Is that you?"

Then the supposed Cayden removed the shackles bounding Lincoln to the board.

**"** I'll save you, mon ami."

He grabbed Lincoln, and shoved the vampires out of the way like a bowling ball would strike down a group of pins. Cayden was running down the hall on all fours with Lincoln riding on his back. Just then, windows around them broke, and six more werewolves entered the mansion. "There you are, Cayden." said the darkest one with dreadlocks running down his head.

"Guys? Is that you?" Lincoln asked with his eyes wide

"Do not worry, Lincoln. Do not fear us. It is truly me, Cayden, and all of my closest friends here." said the Werewolf, reassuring him with a gently touch on Lincoln's left shoulder. "And you are in safe hands." then he suddenly turned back into a human, as did the rest of the Sunguard

"I hope we didn't scare you back there, sweetie." Simone said

"Yeah, don't let our scary looks fool ya." Red added

"Are you alright?" said Emeka.

"I think so. You saved me from becoming an evil vampire." Lincoln replied.

"Not a bad look on you, Lincoln." said Rudy. "That armor suits you perfectly."

"Focus, Rudy!" said Gowanii. "We have a job to do, remember?"

"We're busting you out, and to help you kill Vlad." Cayden said.

"Well well well, if it isn't my own son." said Vlad, and Meela, along with the sisters with them. "It's so good to see you again. And I see you brought your werewolf posse with you."

Cayden turnned around with a sigh. "Father. Mother." he said flatly, not sounding very happy to see them. "You haven't changed one bit."

"You know Cayden, it's sad that you do not think like us." said Meela. "We just wanted you to understand how much good it is to be a vampire, but apparently, you think differently."

"It's bad enough you corrupted Lincoln with your anti-vampire philosophies."

"Don't lecture me about right and wrong, father!" Cayden spat. "You are all evil, and all you did was bite the earth's population against their free will. People have suffered because of what you are doing. Can you not open your eyes?"

"You Just don't get it, don't get it, don't you?" Meela Said. "You're so naive about being a vampire, and how amazing it is."

"People need to chose zat for themselves. You cannot just go around infecting the, by force."

"You son speaks wisely." Emeka stepped up to defend him and his ideals. "I would listen to him if I were you. Unless you want to get staked.

Vlad just made a laugh. "I would love to see you all try, foolish mortals. Now, give us Lincoln, and I will let you all live."

"No!" said Simone. "We will never give him to all of you."

"Grr, I've grown tired of this insolence." Vlad growled. "Mirak, Take them all out."

"Got it, sir." said the general. Mirak gritted his sharp, yellow teeth and shouted "Gargoyles, Attaaaack!" Then lots of the gargoyles charged at the Sunguard.

All the Sunguard turned into werewolves again, and it became a full-scale battle between good and evil. Many gargoyles were thrown into the walls by the werewolves, thanks to their immense strength. Emeka had the honor of killing some gargoyles by squeezing their heads flat like they were pancakes, and clawing at any trying to stand in his way.

Red would break some gargoyles' necks with loud snaps being heard, then the would throw them aside to the next ones he would fight. Gowanii was fighting like any other werewolf would fight, but he was a little more agile than the rest, and performed a few backflips to dodge some swipes from his opponents claws. Simon was the thinnest of the werewolves, thanks to her being a female, and it gave her the advantage of dodging more blows than the others did. Alexi fought with her, and Rudy even stopped some of them with his bad cigar breath

Cayden was in another shove match with Mirak once more. "Run, Lincoln. Save yourself!" he warned

"What? But... I wanna help you guys!"

"It's too dangerous! Just do as I say! GO NOW!"

Lincoln was reluctant, but he ultimately decided to get out of the battle zone in the middle of the mansion, and was running away again. He thought he was perfectly safe from this, but he saw Luna and the sisters running after him again. He was running around the mansion, but he was getting a little tired from all of that. "the potion!" he remembered.

With an idea, he went to his bedroom and pulled out the Lycanserum from one of his drawers. He saw his sisters closing in on him, and took a sip of the potion, and it tasted rather delicious to his taste buds, and kept it safe in his pocket just in case, for he wanted Clyde to taste it as well.

"Give it up, Lincoln!" said Lola. "You have nowhere to run, and you will be one of us!"

"Never!" Lincoln replied in a monstrous tone of voice. The sisters all froze in confusion. Lincoln sounding like that was quite mysterious to them all, and they began to grow concerned for him. All of a sudden, some sharp pain stabbed his head like a fresh wound, like it was going to pop out of his face, then he began to mutate, and he was growing white fur. His face looked a little more wolf-like, and had a long tail. Sharp claws grew out of his nails, and he felt more powerful than ever.

He turned around, growled at the sisters, and let out a loud, bestial roar at them. It appeared that Lincoln had become a Werewolf as well, but with white fur, and he still kept his turkey-lick hair. His eyes were yellow however, and he looked really tough, even though he was a relatively small werewolf compared to the Sunguard and their leader.

"Whoa." said all the sisters in unison

"Don't worry, guys. I got this." Lynn stepped up. She charged at Lincoln while flying, but then before she could touch him, Lincoln swiped her away like a fly, and she flew against the wall, headfirst. Lynn groaned in pain, almost unconscious from the impact.

"What just happened?" Asked Leni

"I think Lincoln's a werewolf now." Said Lana

"Don't just literally stand there guys." Said Lori. "Stop him!" Almost all the sisters charged at Lincoln, but thanks to his new profound strength, Lincoln easily got them off of him, and made them all groan. He looked at Lily, who was looking scared.

"Get out of here, Lily."

The baby just whimpered at his response."

"Now!" Then Lily screamed and flew out of the room. After his sisters were all knocked out, Lincoln exited out of the room to look for Vlad and Meela to finish this, and didn't see them anywhere. Many gargoyles were standing in his way, but Lincolm used his claws, teeth, fists, and kicks to thwart them aside. He even went as far as to literally break some of their backs with loud crunches of bones heard.

He went outside and saw Ronnie Anne, his other friends, Pop Pop, and other Roual Woods residents once more.

"You all wanna piece of me?" Lincoln growled. "Come and get me!" And he made a demonic howl at the sky.

"Lincoln?" Said Ronnie Anne. Lincoln charged at her and then picked her up. "Ist that you?"

"Yes. Who'a the lame-o now, Ronnie Anne?!" Then without warning, Lincoln threw her to a couple of houses with his strength. Ronnie Anne hit a few lines of houses like superman just threw her like this, and groaned in pain from the impact.

"How dare you do that to my sister?!" Bobby said in anger. He hissed and tried to attack Lincoln, but the werewolf growled at him with a scary look, and Bobby instantly hid away in fear.

"Sorry, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said. "It was for your own good." More vampires were charging at him, and despite Lincoln being outnumbered, he managed to take most of them out, with a few of them fleeing in terror.

"Lincoln?" Said Vlad's voice. He and Meela were behind him, and completely shocked to see Linclm a werewolf now, whom they both regard those species as filthy vermin. The king suddenly had a realization, and said "of course." And he narrowed his eyes. "Lycanserum. Cayden, you clever boy. You always were a child prodigy to us."

"What are we going to do?" Asked Meela.

"I really didn't want to do this, but he leaves me no choice."

"Clyde!" Lincoln suddenly remembered, then he ran back into the castle to look for his best friend on all fours. This was to make him go faster than going on two legs. He found Clyde hiding underneath a bed, and he was scared seeing Lincoln like this, and didn't recognize him like this.

"Don't eat me!"

"Clyde, it's me. Lincoln.

His best friend looked into his eyes and recognized the Turkey lick on his head. "Lincoln? Is it really you?"

"Yes, buddy. It's really me. I came to give you this. Now we can fight together." Mirak suddenly barged in the room and had his sights set on Lincoln, and his sisters were with the general as well. "Clyde, catch!"

As soon as Clyde caught the serum from Lincoln, he drank it, and suddenly transformed into a werewolf too. The difference was that Clyde had a dark brown color on his fur, and weirdly. He kept his glasses over his eyes

"You're just kids with no experience. Just surrender." Then he began fighting the two boys. Lincoln and Clyde were biting down hard on the gargoyle's skin with their sharp teeth, but the general was a little too big for them.

Mirak had enough strength to push them back, and slam them against the wall. His sisters all gang up on then to then them into vampires, but then Emeka approached the general from behind while he was distracted watching the boys about to be transformed, and dug his claws through the general's body with his claws and left arm like a set of knives

"Arrgghh! Who would have thought that the leader of the gargoyles, me, be slain by a pack of good for nothing werewolves!" And he fell dead on the floor. Emela then swiped the sisters away with his arm and saved Lincoln and Clyde from being bitten

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Said Clyde.

"Good. We need to kill Vlad before it's too late." Said Emeka

"Right."

All if a sudden, a terrible creature came from behind them. He had a demonic face and looked scrawny and gaunt showing his ribs a little. He had golden brown skin and had sharp teeth with black, beady eyes. Another feature was that he had bat-like or demonic wings on his back.

"This ends now, Lincoln." Said the creature.

"Vlad?" Said both boys in shock

"That it is." Said Vlad. This had to be his monstrous form. "I grow tired of this. And I will make you the perfect son."

"Never!" Emeka intervened. He fought Vlad with a few swipes from his claws. But Vlad easily overpowered him and knocked him out.

"You will die, Emeka! Prepare to meet your demise!" Before Vlad could even touch him, Cayden charged at his own father and knocked him on his right side to the ground with a loud thump.

"Come, father!" Said Cayden. "It's time to end this."

"Yes, my son." Said Vlad. "Time to die!" And they charged at one another and it turned into an interesting grudge match. They attacked each other with claws, teeth, fists, legs, and tried to best one another in a shove match.

This gave Lincoln and Clyde just the amount of time to get Emeka out of there and try to help him recover. The battle for good and evil has just begun in this castle. Who will triumph?


	18. Castles Are Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is on, and the ultimate battle of good vs. evil has just begun!

Lincoln and Clyde were trying with all their might to kill many gargoyles, and thwart as much vampires as possible, for he and his friend didn't want to kill all of the vampires. No, they were still the people they both know in love, just innocent lives being brainwashed by these evil vampires of royalty. The other members of the Sunguard were also fighting as long as possible for their leader to finally kill his father and mother, and put an end to this madness to save the entire Earth from turning into a hellish, vampire paradise.

Cayden was slashing and swiping his claws at his father, now turned into a monstrous beast with a look of pure evil. Vlad was swiping his claws at his own son without ease, and faced by series of punches and bites from Cayden.

"Why are you such a stupid child?!" Vlad said, gritting his sharp teeth at his werewolf son. "Why must you shun the values of being a vampire, and help these weaklings we call mortals?"

"Because these mortals are innocent lives!" Cayden said with a mighty swipe of his hand to his father. The blow was right to the left side of his face, and broke through a wall. The sisters noticed this while fighting off Lincoln and Clyde, and immediately went up to their master.

"Oh no, Master!" said Lana. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine." said Vlad, getting back on his feet. "Stay back. This fight is between him, and me." and he growled at Cayden once more.

"But, you'll get hurt." Lola said

"Do as I say." he said sternly to the girls.

They all looked a little scared seeing how serious he was by the tone of his voice, and backed away from their king. "Yes, my lord." all the sisters said. Then the vampire king charged at Cayden in full zeal, full of anger, and tackled him through another castle wall, falling on the ground with a loud "Thud!"

Cayden was out cold for a moment, but then her immediately got back up, and was pushing Vlad's face back from his own, trying to prevent any of his teeth from biting him. Cayden kicked his stomach with full force, but his father was quick, and used his wings to regain his balance.

"It really saddens me that you would not follow traditions of our family like this." he said. "You are my son, and you could have been an excellent vampire king if you would have just listened to me all those years ago."

"No." Cayden spat out, getting back up. "I never wanted a life with mortals turned into slaves to a monster who wants all the power for himself. You cannot just make someone be a better one by turning them against their free will! You're ze one who is not listening, mon pere!"

"These mortals are nothing but weak!" said Vlad. "If only you would open your eyes, and see what a beautiful world it is!"

"You call this beautiful!?" said Cayden, tackling Vlad once more. He then picked him up with his immense strength like Donkey Kong with a barrel. Before the vampire king could even think of trying to claw at him from above, Cayden threw him up at in impressive height, and kicked him when he was close to the ground. "Everyone is suffering on the inside! You forced them all to be vampires against their wishes, and turned two people into stone!"

"I am a king, Cayden!" Vlad said, trying to crush Cayden's skull with his hands. "A king can do whatever he pleases!" and Cayden felt his head being squeezed, but he threw Vlad off balance, knocking him into a tree. The pine tree immediately broke from the impact, and fell to the ground. Despite how hard his own son threw him at it, Vlad managed to recover, and let out a roar in frustration in a demonic type of roar.

Meela suddenly ambushed her son from behind, and tried to bite down on his neck. She looked far thinner in her monstrous form, and had a feminine body shape, and a more pleasant face than her husband's, but had demonic, bat-like wings on her back. Despite her being close to biting Cayden, she was eventually overpowered when her son threw her off and slammed her on her back like in a wrestling match; only, this wasn't wrestling, this was for real.

The vampire queen kicked Cayden with her food, and knocked him to a wall, and screeched while flying after him. "I never wanted it to be this way, sweetie." she said in a growling voice. "We would have made a brilliant family together."

"Mother. You know why I cannot join you."

"it does make me really sad seeing that you cannot see our views. We can have anything you ever want, and then you decided to become a filthy werewolf by that horrible Fenrir!"

"How dare you disrespect that great man?!" Cayden roared, and he got into a shove-match with his own mother. "Can you not see zat what you are doing is wrong to ze world? Zis is evil! Planning of killing off Lincoln and his sisters' parents so you can take zat role?"

"I never wanted this for you." Meela countered, pushing him back a few steps with her strength. "We only wanted what was best for you, like we only want what is best fore Lincoln!"

"You couldn't teach him anything!" said Cayden, finally pushing her back with a mighty push. "All you will do is have him like a trophy! I bet that when you decide to get bored with him, you and father would just deal away with him, and kill him, like you have just decided to kill his own parents, his  _real_ parents."

"You can never understand." said Meela with a claw swipe to the face. "Have we taught you nothing, son?"

Blood was going down Cayden's right side of his face, but he didn't step down. No, he was far too noble to give up like that. He unsheated his claws once more, and dodged a fury of swipes from his own mother, and then swiped her legs with his own, making Meela fall on her stomach.

The werewolf landed on her with his left elbow, making her screech in pain, then he pressing his right leg on her back, trying to squish her to death. "I never want to kill you mother. I need to do what's right."

Grunting, Meela replied by saying: "I really do not want to kill you, my son, but I will if I have to. But... I promise I will mak it swift for you since you are my only son."

Cayden was about to finish her off, but then Vlad suddenly came back, and clawed Cayden on his right torso.

The werewolf howled on pain and gripped at where he was clawed, blood streaming down his hands. Just then, he healed his wound right up. "You're not the only vampires here, you know? I guess it runs in the family."

"It's over for you, Cayden." Said Vlad. "We need bot be adversaries." And he no longer looked like he was going to charge or attack him, and seemed rather calm. "It is never too late to join us, my son. We can start over, and live in a new era of prosperity."

"No." Said Cayden.

"You are our son, and we can give you anything you most desire."

Cayden lived too long with the fear of his parents, and he said: "you can't bring back all of the lives you mercilessly killed! And you cannot bring back Fenrir, whi I will always call my  _true_ father! Besides, you will just betray me in return."

"How dare you mention that name!" Vlad said in anger. He charged at him, only for Cayden to kick him in the stomach, and land a fury of claw swipes to and fro. Blood was pouring down from Vlad's body, and then Meela uppercutted him with her right fist.

"It's because of that Fenrir that you are a werewolf vermin now!" Said Meela.

"No. Fenrir was a good man. He taught me the true meaning of life in this world, and you took him away from me!" Cayden roared, then he pushed her with his body, causing her to go through a line of castle walls.

"No one attacks my wife like that and gets away with it!" Vlad said rage. He then punched Cayden in the nose, and then grabbed his left foot. Hovering three feet above the ground, he began spinning him around and around in a very fast circle, making his son very dizzy, then he let go of his foot. Launching Cayden thousands of feet away from the castle.

Cayden landed on a small pile of bushes in the middle of a forest, but he immediately recovered afterwards and ran in all fours with astonishing speed, panting heavily. He was running faster than a cheetah would run, almost as fast as a peregrine falcon when diving for prey. Many gargoyles were stopping him from trying to kill his own father, but Cayden would easily overpower them, and throw many of them aside like insects.

For the larger gargoyles, Cayden would jump on their chests, and pierce his arm inside of their throats like he was sticking a knife through them.

In triumph, he would give out a loud roar at the full moon, a demonic lion's roar in victory over his enemies. He ran up to Vlad and but him on his left leg, making the vampire king howl in pain, then he picked him up with his mouth and teeth by the leg, and threw him at Meela.

Meanwhile, the battle raged on between the Sunguard and many gargoyles. Lincoln and Clyde were helping an unconscious Emeka come back to reality from his coma.

They tried everything from fanning him, to shaking him, splashing water on his face, everything, but to no avail.

"Come on, Emeka." Lincoln begged. "You gotta wake up!"

"Don't bother, bro." Said Luna. "He's probaboy dead already." Lincoln and Clyde looked up and saw the sisters, ready to fight them some more.

"Stay back, guys!" Lincoln growled. "Leave us alone!"

"No!" Said the sisters in unison. They suddenly charged at them while flying in midair, but then, they were all swiped away by Emeka, who suddenly awoke from being unconscious. It was like a bowling match but in reverse.

"Do not worry about me." Said Emeka. I must help my friends. Just fight them all as long as you can."

"Right." Said the boys in unison. Emeka went back downstairs to rejoin the fight with his comrades, and he took the liberty of breaking any gargoyles' necks, with a loud snap and sounds of bones cracking being heard every time it happens. Not only that, but Emeka would kill other gargoyles like he killed the general: by shoving his hand through their chests, ripping their hearts out. The other werewolves were also fighting quite valiantly, for instance, Red was still a living tabi against his enemies, and they didn't stand a chance against his mighty strength.

Lincoln and Clyde were style fighting off the sisters, and it turned out to be a fierce fight. Lori tried to bite Clyde, but since he is in his werewolf form, young Clyde pushed her back into a glass window, breaking it.

Despite hee bleeding from the broken glass, Lori healed herself from the wounds and the pain and rushed back inside in anger.

Lola and Lana tried to attack Lincoln together, but he used his immense strength to grab their heads like a pair of lemons in the palm of his hand, and smacked their heads against one another with a loud "bonk!", knocking them both unconscious.

This fight was getting quite ugly, not to mention fierce, but interesting.

As the battle raged on, Luna could stand this no longer, she and the other sisters punched and kicked at the two werewolves full of zeal, and without mercy.

Lincoln managed to run away with Clyde to get to safety, for they meant business this time. All of a sudden, something powerful pushed them back, and they flew out of a window, landing on the ground below. Turns out that the sisters all charged at them while flying and rammed them from behind while running.

Lincoln and Clyde both turned back into their human forms, lying out cold on the grass. Was the battle lost for them? Was this the end?


	19. Truth and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle rages on, a truth suddenly sinks down into the loud sisters, and the Sunguard has some unexpected help when they couldn't fight much longer.

It looked like the battle was completely lost, for Lincoln awoken from being unconscious, and looked around at his surroundings. He even looked at Clyde, who was still unconscious after that little push. "Clyde." he said. "Clyde, wake up!" Lincoln tried shaking him, but to no avail. From how he had fallen from the castle like that, he might be dead, doe he landed on his head straight to the ground from the fall.

Lincoln dept a little sore from the fall himself, but not as badly as Clyde. He slowly sat up from the ground, and realized that the battle is lost. He and his friends were greatly outnumbered like over a billion vampires to only a very small number of freedom fighters, and he curled himself to a ball, crying in anguish and deep sadness.

This was probably the end, he was going to become an evil vampire like his sisters, and his real parents were about to be killed someday, and the earth would be doomed to be a haven and paradise for these vampires. He was doomed, Clyde was doomed, and this whole planet was doomed. While sobbing the third oldest sister came down on the ground from flying, and walked up to Lincoln "Give it up, baby bro." said Luna. "You're are greatly outnumbered with only-" then she saw him crying, and had a sympathetic look on her face. "Lincoln, you're crying." she said

"Luna, i'm sorry." Lincoln sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. It's all my fault that you're an evil vampire. You are a vampire, my sisters are vampires, and I'll be a vampire soon enough. I just... I give up." and he began crying even harder.

She even noticed how sore he probably looked from the fall.

"Now you probably hate me for attacking you and the guys like that." Lincoln added

Luna slowly walked up to him, and hugged him from behind. Lincoln could have tried to run away from her again, but he was too sad and completely lost all hope in saving the world. "Lincoln," she said. "I'm sorry." and she hugged him harder, trying to comfort him as much as she can. "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad from the fall. I... I didn't know what came over me."

"It's over, Luna." said Lincoln.

"Ssshhh. I'm sorry, lil bro. Please don't cry. It's my fault, not yours." And she even thought to herself "What have I done?"

Just then, the other sisters came down, and noticed Luna hugging Lincoln. "Good work, Luna." said Lori. "You literally caught hi- Lincoln? What happened?"

"What happened?" asked Luna. "We hurt our bro. That's what." And she began shedding tears of her own in extreme guilt. "We've become monsters, evil monsters. What animals we have become."

"What?" Lincoln looked up. "You have to serve your king and queen, remember?"

"But we'ed never mean to hurt you, dude."

"Lincoln, are you hurt?" asked Leni. She and the other sisters crowded around him.

"Guys, please don't hurt me." Lincoln sobbed. "Not again. I can't fight you anymore, and Clyde's hurt." They all looked at his unconscious best friend, who was still obviously out cold from the fall. Lori went to check on him, and felt guilty herself. "Here, let me see if I can literally heal him."

"Even if you heal him and wake him up," Lincoln blubbered. "He might not be able to get over what you have all done to us all. The scaring, and everything you caused to hurt us."

The other sisters were feeling guilty about this now, and had sad looks on their own faces. "We didn't mean to hurt you. You kinda... well, i mean..."

"What Leni is trying to say is, you kinda forced us to hurt you like that." Lucy finished for her. "You turned into a werewolf with that weird drink you had. You kinda attacked us first."

"I know." Lincoln admitted. "I was just trying to save myself from being bitten."

"We understand." said Lola.

"Although I wished you would have lasted longer in that werewolf form. You looked so cool like that." The other sisters just glared at Lana, telling her that she wasn't helping with that statement. "What? It's true."

"Even though you did break a few ribs in my body." Lynn admitted.

Lincoln eased his sobbing for a moment, and said "Sorry." in a flat voice, then wiped a few tears from his face.

"No. I... ah! I deserved it." said Lynn. "Besides, I can just heal myself. But... I don't know if I want to do that after what we all just did to you, little bro." And she bowed her head in complete shame and sadness. "I probably don't even deserve to fix my broken ribs in my body."

"Please, big brother. Do not shed a tear from your eyes." Said Lisa. "Normally, I do not care for this kind of human emotions, but in your case, I will make an exception." And she gave him a very sympathetic look of her own.

"We love you, lil bro." Said Luna. "Even as vampires. Nothing will ever change death to us all part, we'll love you with every best of our hearts. I swear."

Lincoln tried to smile, but he had difficulty trying to successfully attempt to do so on his face.

"Please. I'm sorry you're like this. We never mean to hurt or scare you."

"You don't?" Lincoln asked

"No, of course not. Besides, you are our only brother." Luan pointed out.

"Linc, I am so very sorry." Luna repeated once again. "Please. Don't be afraid." She and the others began to realize that they have been truly playing in the dark side like this, being vampires, wanting to rule the world, and now coming as far as to almost kill their only brother like this.

Luna and the other sisters were thinking that there was no justifying their actions after all they have done. "What have I done?" Luna said out loud to herself.

"What have  _we_  done?"Said all the other sisters in grief. "I always wanted to be a vampire, but not like this." Lucy admitted.

"and even though these capes and outfits look restyled stylish on us, this is all... wrong." Lola said.

"Yeah, I don't even care how flashy these dresses are. No offense, new outfits." Leni added. Lori rolled her eyes in irritation at Leni talking to her vampiric dress.

It was all silent for a moment, but Lincoln eased his sobbing a little more, and less tears were coming down his face. "We can't allow that son of a bitch, Vlad to get away with this." Said Luna. "Just look at what we have become. The animals we have become."

"Normally, I do not care for these type of emotions, but:" she began sobbing herself, and they all crowded around Lincoln, hugging their only brother for comfort. Turns out there actually was good in the sisters deep down, and they weren't completely evil from the effects of the vampires possessing their minds.

Meanwhile, Cayden and his parents were fighting one another while climbing on the castle walls. The Vampire king and Queen were trying to escape from the Sunguard, and they planned to fly away together to make their plans somewhere else.

However, Vlad had a sudden thought. He decided to fight off Cayden and turned on him. "No! I will not allow you to ruin our plans, son! If I die, then you will die with me!"

"Fine with me, you bastard!" Cayden roared at him. Both of them continued throwing their claws at one another, along with biting and kicking and ramming their bodies into one another. Meela helped out with the fight too, but she wasn't as powerful as her husband, and was knocked over a few times from her own son.

Vlad was trying to fly away to heal himself, but Cayden jumped, and caught him in midair with an impressive jump far greater than a kangaroo. Vlad let out a screech, and Cayden threw him to the ground from this height.

A loud crash landed on the ground like a meteor, and Cayden jumped off to try and finish him, but Meela stopped him, and pushed him off of the tallest tower. Meela dove down with fury and zeal with her claws ready to maul him to shreds of minced meat.

Before she could touch him, her son was able to hear things better, or sense any danger, thanks to his werewolf ability.

The hero rolled to the right sides and kicked her with his right foot, and she rolled around on the grass.

"How dare you attack your own mother like that!" Vlad exclaimed in anger, then he roared in frustration and rage into the sky with a deafening, demonic screech. He charged at Cayden in midair with his wings, and they took the battle to the sky.

Cayden was able to fly, for he still had some vampire blood within him to possess such abilities. Threader of the Sunguard can also hover in midair, and it turned out to be an interesting grudge match for these two. They flew higher and higher in the red sky, and they were both trying to claw at, or bite one another once more, and the moon was shining down on them as they fought.

Despite both of them fighting ferociously and gallantly, Vlad was able to overpower his own son by hitting his left eye with his right elbow to the face. Cayden howled in pain, and the vampire king hit him from above his head with a two hands that collided together like a volleyball fashion.

Another loud thud was heard, and Lincoln immediately went up to his aid. "Cayden! Are you alright?" Lincoln said, trying to shake the werewolf awake. "Come on, Cayden. You gotta get up!"

"Agh. Lincoln, is that you?" Cayden asked while huffing.

"I'm here."

"I'm sorry, Lincoln." Said the son of the evil vampires. "I... I failed you." Ahe he fell unconscious, and it looked like he was dead. Lincoln Bowed his head in defeat, and didn't know what else to do now.

Vlad turned back into his human appearance, and he went back up to Lincoln. "You know, it was rather clever of Cayden to give you lycanserum, Lincoln. Too bad it had to be this way."

Lincoln was silent, and didn't say anything. Vlad and Meela then bent down to try and give him supposed  _comfort_ for him.

"I give up." Lincoln said. "I won't fight it anymore."

Both the king and queen were surprised to hear this. "What?" Both of them said in confusion and surprise.

"I give up. It's hopeless, and the world is coming to an immediate end, and everyone I know is a vampire. I can't keep fighting it."

Vlad smiled cruelly after, and he said "good. This is wonderful. Now, we will be complete. Now, just try and hold still while I do this." He readied his fangs by making them longer, and he was about to bite him in the throat, the old-fashioned way to turn another person into a vampire.

Lincoln just gave up hope, and he reluctantly allowed Vlad to bite his neck. Before the king's fangs could touch him

"Noooooo!" Screamed a dozen voices. Luna and the other sisters all charge at Vlad while flying, and threw Meela into a wall. "Get away from our brother!" Said Luna.

"There's no way we're letting you bite him!" Said Luan

"What is the meaning of this, girls?!" Said Vlad, baring his teeth in anger at them all.

"Yoy are too evil, Vlad. He's sore and sad after all we did to him!" Said Leni

"We were going to unite the world together!"

"No!" Luna countered. "You attempting to kill our own rents someday is pretty low down! Look at Lincoln and how miserable he is! You painted it black in our heads with all this rap about having anything we want, and all we have been doing is traumatizing our only brother and Clyde!"

"Why am I not surprised to discover  _your_ treachery, Luna?" The Vampire King lowered his eyes at her in particular.

"Because Lincoln is our brother, and we love him with all our hearts." Said Lucy.

"If you wanna literally bite him, you need to go through us." Lori added. They all stood in a battle position, ready to fight him on. Lincoln was really touched to hear those words from his sisters, and hope was slowly rising back in himself.

Vlad made a sigh, and said: "sad really. I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." And his demeanor changed from saddened to evily angry. He charged at them with lightning speed, and easily overpowered them all. "This sacrilege ends now." And he was about to forcefully bite on Lincoln's neck.

Poor Lincoln was about to be bitten and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Just then, another werewolf appeared and stopped Vlad from biting him.

The force was so strong, it made Vlad clash into a series of walls in the castle. Lincoln saw the beast before, the same type of werewolf that he encountered before his encounter with Fenrir, except, it was a living wolf, not a spirit.

The beast slowly walked over to Lincoln and gently picked him up. "Are you alright, Lincoln?" He asked. He recognized this voice. Vlad came out of the castle to fight some more and looked angrier than before. "Cayden, when will you ever learn?" He said mockingly. "You cannot kill me."

The werewolf suddenly turned back and it revealed to be Fenrir himself, looking heroic and stern at the vampire king. "Hello, Vlad." He said flatly.

**The Calling by Leatherwolf plays**

Looking shocked, frightened, and surprised all at once, Vlad could hardly believe what he us seeing. "Y- you?!" He said.

"Yes. I have returned from that prison you held me in for five hundred years, Count."

"But... how?" Said Meela.

"I found him." Clyde said from behind the werewolf. "He lead me to the statue you imprisoned him in, and I freed him. And with a little help." The other members of the Sunguard appeared before him, looking white heroic and bold st the evil vampire king.

"Now, you will lose." Said Emeka. "Prepare to meet your demise!"

Vlad was silent, but then. A cruel smile crept on his face. "Impressive, Clyde. Most impressive, but I have defeated him before, and I shall do it again."

"No. Look at the world that you poisoned." Said Fenrir. "Look at what this poor boy has been through because of you, Vlad."

"You came for me." Said Lincoln.

"Of course. You were in grave danger, Lincoln. I could not bear to have you become one of the evil vampires." Then he gently put him down. "You might want to stay back as far as you can." Then, he transformed back into a werewolf, and let out a monstrous, demonic howl in the moon that sounded more menacing than Cayden's, our the rest of the Sunguard as werewolves.

They both yelled and fought one of the most epic battles they Lincoln, and his sisters have ever seen in his life. Cayden was back to reality and he could hardly believe what he was seeing.

"Fenrir." He Said with a smile growing on his face. He felt like shedding a tear of joy seeing his true father again, but he wasn't so sure if it was an illusion or reality.

Both the werewolf and vampire king were fighting more ferociously than before than Cayden and the other werewolves have fought him. Fenrir was clawing at him left and right with no mercy.

Vlad managed to catch his right arm, and kick him in the chin with an uppercut type of of kick. Despite that, the werewolf backflipped, and rammed at him with a charge, grabbing onto him, and hitting a wall. He was punching and punching him nonstop with his fists. But Vlad bit his face, making Fenrir yelp in pain.

Of course, the werewolf blood within him keeps him from turning into a vampire, and tried to regain his sight, for the teeth were near his eyes when Vlad big his face.

"You will never stop me!" Said the vampire king. "I will rule the world!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Said Fenrir boldly. Vlad charged at him with astonishing speed, and they were tumbling on the floor like a cartwheel. While on top of Fenrir, Vlad was trying to claw at his face, along with biting it again, but the werewolf was quick and nimble, and dodged as much attacks as he can.

Managing to kick him off of his body, Fenrir suddenly felt something clawing st his back, and it was Meela, screeching loudly in anger and hate. "You interloper!" She shouted to him.

"I have been taught to never hurt a woman, but in your case, Meela, you have brought this upon yourself." Meela charged at him once more to claw at a Fenrir mercilessly, but the werewolf caught her in the neck. The vampire queen was trying, hard to break free of his grasp, but he was too strong for her.

Just then, there was a loud snap, a snap that made Lincoln, his sisters, Clyde, and the rest of the Sunguard get a chill down their spine. Meela stopped moving and she stopped breathing.

"Forgive me." Said Fenrir.

"Meela!" Vlad screamed. It appeared that Fenrir had literally broke her neck, and she was dead. "You killed my beautiful wife!" He shouted in anger and rage. "You will SUFFEEEEER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and landed many blows on Fenrir, trying to burn him, make him suffer, peel the flesh off of his bones, trying to do anything to make him suffer after what he did.

Fenrir was bleeding and he got off guard. It looked like he was about to lose. "Oh no, Fenrir!" Said Lincoln. He was about to come to his aid. But Cayden stopped him with a big, hairy left hand.

"No!" Cayden said. "It's too dangerous, Lincoln."

"But... I still got the werewolf in me, I can take him."

"It's alright, Lincoln." Said Emeka. "This is Fenrir's fight. He can handle him, and the tight gargoyles that will attack. It is up to him, now."

"Have faith." Said Gowanii.

"And just watch." Alexi added.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Said Simone.

"This doesn't look good." Red added.

"I can't tell who's winning or losing here." Said Rudy. "This is more intense than the Cuban missile crisis!"

"I will see you burn in Hell, you son of a Bitch!" Vlad cussed. "You will suffer beyond suffering!"

"Go to hell, Vlad." Said Fenrir calmly.

"Where do you think I come from?" Vlad Asked in a more calm voice than before. Just then, Fenrir uppercutted him with his claws in a vertical swipe, and grabbed Vlad's right foot while he was in midair. Fenrir began spinning him around and around and hitting his head against a few columns and pillars, and threw him at a great distance.

Fenrir let out another roar, and rushed at him on all fours. He jumped and was about to finish him off by pulling out his heart out of his chest with a beefy hand and arm. Vlsd saw him coming, and and punched him in the stomach, knocking him over with a loud thud.

Lincoln and Clyde gasped seeing that just happen. Fenrir was trying to stop the pain in his stomach, and Vlad was hovering over him in midair. "This time, you will die." Vlad said evilly.

Fenrir was too much in pain to do anything, and Lincoln thought of a crazy idea. He pulled out one of the wooden steaks from Alexi. "Lincoln, what are you doing?" Asked Simone.

Without hesitating, Lincoln rushed over and stabbed Vlad, right where his heart was within him while he was charging at Fenrir. He gasped and looked down. He could hardly believe at what just happened. Lincoln, a boy who could have been a good replacement son to him impaled him with one of a vampire's greatest weaknesses.

the start was in there pretty deep, and Lincoln pulled it out of him. His heart was right on top of the wooden steak, still pounding like he could live without it. Vlad's mouth was agape, and grabbed onto his chest with his right hand. He slowly, turned back into a regular vampire, and knelt down on the floor.

"Lincoln..." he said in his dying breath. "We would have made a brilliant team... together." And he placed a left hand on Lincoln's left shoulder. "I... i'm sorry. I only wanted what was best for you."

silent for a moment, Lincoln said: "It wouldn't have worked out."

"I know." and with his last dying breath, something was happening inside the sisters. They were all grunting and yelling in pain, black steam was coming out of their bodies, and the house was shifting, and it turned back into the Loud house like it should always be. The sky turned back into the blue sky, the beautiful, bright, glorious blue color, and the sun was back, oh how Lincoln missed the sky and the sun.

His sisters were all turned back to normal, though they were still wearing their evil dresses. Everyone else in the corner of the world also turned back into normal human beings, and they were all happy to be lifted of this possession inside of their minds, and Pop Pop was one of the happiest people to turn back into a human. "Ah, Lincoln." he knew, looking at the sky with a smile.

The parents turned back to normal from stone, and they were humans, too. The world has finally been saved at last. Fenrir and Cayden were proud, for he did do the right thing, after all.

Luna ran up to Lincoln and hugged him tightly. "You did it, Lincoln! I'm so proud of you, baby bro."

After he let Lincoln go, he suddenly collapsed on the floor. Everyone panicked a little, and Fenrir checked for a pulse on the right side of his neck. He sighed in relief before he said: "Do not worry, he is just exhausted from all that he has been through." and he picked him up. "You have done well." then he smiled at the extremely tired hero.

"Who are you?" asked Leni. "We didn't properly meet yet."

"He is my master, girls." said Cayden, turning back into a human. As a matter of fact, the rest of the Sunguard turned back into human beings. "My mentor, and the one I call my true father."

"And I would like to say I am very proud of you, Cayden." Fenrir remarked to his apprentice. "You and your friends have accomplished a magnificent achievement. For now, let us get Lincoln to bed. he's probably been through enough as it is."


	20. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, Vlad and Meela were dead, and the world was back to the way it was.

Sleeping so soundly, Lincoln was on a nice, warm and soft bed. After all he had been through last night, he was quite exhausted, especially the way he collapsed on the floor after he killed Vlad to end all of this vampire chaos. "Lincoln." Fenrir's voice called out to him in his sleep. Lincoln slowly began to stir and tried opening his eyes, but he felt weak. "Wake up, Lincoln." Fenrir continued getting him back to the real world.

"Come on, Linc." Luna's voice called out. "You gotta wake up inside, dude."

That was when Lincoln finally opened his eyes, and he was in a nice, soft and warm bed. He was in his parents' bed, and he was completely engulfed under the covers, except for his head. Looking around at his surroundings, he saw his sisters, Cayden, Lekan, Simone, the rest of the Sunguard, Clyde, and his parents around him.

It looked like he was in a hospital, or at least, with all these people surrounding him made it look like he was waking up in the hospital, like he was having a baby. Luna was sitting right next to him on the left, gently stroking his white hair, and Lily was on his right, next to the right side of his tummy, who smiled and giggled when she saw him wide and awake

"How you doing, Lincoln?" said Cayden

"I'm doing just fine." Lincoln said. He slowly tried to sit back up, and felt a sore feeling rushing through his body. Fenrir gently laid him back down. "My body kinda hurts."

"Easy, my son." said Fenrir. "Would not want to hurt yourself even further."

"What happened?" Lincoln asked

"What happened?" said Luna. "You saved us all! That's what happened, lil bro!" and she sounded happy and proud of him to say those words. "You saved the world from an evil vampire king and queen."

Young Lincoln felt proud of himself hearing those kinds of words. He realized that he was right, he remembered how he just stabbed Vlad in the chest, right where his heart was before he could kill Fenrir, and how he turned back into his normal vampire self before he died on the spot. Although that did haunt him a little, his sisters didn't look like vampires anymore.

"Is it over?" he asked everyone

"Oui. You slew the vampires and all ze gargoyle servants have turned into dust." said Cayden. "You fought very well, Lincoln."

"And my sisters are not vampires anymore, right?"

"Of course not." said Luna. "We're back to our old selves, and it ain't goodbye to romance."

"Are you sure you guys aren't vampires anymore?"

"Well, I wish it would last longer." Lucy admitted.

Everyone scowled at her, and exclaimed "Lucy!" in a stern tone of voice. "Are you not aware that Lincoln is literally a hero now?" Lori reminded her

"Sorry."

"There's no need to fear us." said Luna. "And no need to fear the reaper."

"We are forgiven." said Luan

"Although, we wish we never turned into vampires in the first place." said Lana. "We really scared you when we were vampires, didn't we?"

Lincoln bowed his head in shame. "Yes." he admitted flatly. "But, I'm very sorry if I hurt you guys while I was a werewolf. I needed to do what I have to do to save all of you and everyone else on Earth." he looked at his baby sister. "Especially you, Lily. Can you ever forgive me for scaring you like that? If not, I understand."

Lily smiled warmly and crawled up to him and kissed his right cheek. It was a symbol showing him that she does forgive him for scaring her as a werewolf like that. "Winky." she said, hugging close to her big brother

"Oh, thanks Lily." said Lincoln

"We all forgive ya, baby bro." said Luna

"We're your family after all." said Lola. It made Lincoln more touched to hear that.

"You did save us from darkness." Said Lynn Sr. "You're mother and I are very proud of you, sport. If hot for you, we would have both been statues for the rest of eternity."

"Or Vlad would have shattered us into rubble." Rita added. "Oh. I probably shouldn't have said that." He rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably.

Lincoln sid feel like a hero, and he looked at Clyde. His best friend had a cast on his head to ease his innurybwjen he fell on jisnhead from the fall from before. "Buddy. You doing okay?"

"Yep. I'm just fine. I never even been a werewolf before. Although, I don't think I am able to be normal around L-L-L Lori?" He got a good look at her, his nose bleeding like a fountain, and collapsed right on his back.

Everyone just laughed at his reaction, for Clyde was back to being abnormal around his big crush once again. "Oh Clyde." Lori sighed while nodding her head.

Clyde immediately got back up on his feet. "Well... I'm trying so hard to control myself around her."

"It's okay, Clyde." Said Lori. "I literally don't care anymore." Then she hugged him. "I'm just glad you're okay." this action made Clyde's nose bleed from his nostrils once more.

"You have done very well, Lincoln. I, for one, am also proud of you." said Fenrir. "You have probably been through so much after all that chaos running amok on the Earth. You have certainly have accomplished a magnificent feat."

"Well, I had some help along the way."

"Zer's never anything wrong with having a little help on your side, mon ami." Cayden remarked with a wink. "What matters is that you saved ze world." Then he looked at Fenrir. "Now, me and my old friend can make up for lost time after five hundred years."

Fenrir smiled. "I concur."

"Speaking Of which, i'm not really a werewolf, am I?" Asked Lincoln nervously. "You know, since I took the lycanserum."

The wise werewolf made a small chuckle before answering "No, of course not. What you drank in that potion was only temporary. You're not like me, a permanent werewolf."

"Or moi." Cayden added

"And Of course, like us." Said Simone, referring to herself and the other members of the Sunguard. "We are all glad this is finally over."

"And there is no need to worry about any serious injuries."msaid Emeka. "All you have to do is take it easy." Then Gowanii handed Lincoln a pair of red tighty-whitey underpants for him to wear.

Lincoln was confused, and didn't really know what to think of this. "Uhhh... What are these for?" He asked

Chuckling, Gowanii simply replied by saying: "Well, you might want to do us a favor and... put some clothes on."

Looking even more confused, the boy looked under the covers and saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes on his skin, for he was in his birthday suit. He suddenly gave out a girlish scream and covered himself under the sheets again. "I'm naked!"

"Relax." Said Rudy. "No need to go loco, Lincoln."

"Yes, there is no need to feel so embarrassed about it, comrade." Alexi added.

"Just out on those underwear and you'll be just fine." Said Red.

He immediately put on his underwear and wasn't completely naked anymore. "Wait, where's my armor?" Lincoln noticed.

"Oh, that?" Said Leni. "We were totes planning on getting rid of that old rag. It has, like, evil written all over it."

"I don't know." Said Luna. "I thought he looked so cool in those duds, brah. Maybe he can wear it when Halloween calls out our names again."

"Halloween?" Lincoln remembered. "Oh man! we already missed Halloween. Clad and a Meela took it away from s when he took over Royal Woods!" He wanted to curse at himself for missing Halloween like this. It was the vampire king and queen's fault for making everyone in America miss Halloween.

"Don't worry." Said Lisa. "After what just happened, the least we can do is start this infamous holiday of costumes, candy, and evil on a postponed date." Liss suggested.

"Yeah, it will be a real  _treat!_ " and she laughed "get it?"

"I don't think Lincoln is in the mood for any jokes or puns, considering what he has been through over the past few days." Fenrir reminded Luan.

"Right. Lincoln, we are very sorry if we scared ya when we were vampires." She gently put him back up, and hugged him gently. "You're our brother and we love you, no matter what"

Lincoln hugged her back. "Thanks, Luna." He said to her.

"Can you ever forgive us if we hurt you?" Said Leni

"Or tried to make you into a vampire?" Said Lucy. "If you're mad at us, we understand."

"Yeah, we wouldn't blame you for it if you were." Low added.

"You do have every right to be mad at us, lil bro." Luna said in guilt.

"There might not be any justifying our... actions and shenanigans as we were vampires." Lisa noted. "We would have a lot to fix and write so many wrongs. With or without science."

"It's not your fault, girls." Said Emeka.

"Vlad And Meela manipulated  _all_ of us." Rita noted. "if anyone is to blame, it would be them."

"Agreed." Said Lynn. "He really messed with our heads." Then she looked at her brother and smiled at him. "But Yeah, Lincoln did save us from darkness."

Lincoln smiled again, and he said "It's okay. I'm not mad. I forgive you guys, as I love you all."

"We love you too, Lincoln." All the sisters replied before hugging him lovingly. Luna, Leni, Lucy, and Lily were the last ones to let go of him.

"i'm Really glad this is all over." Said Lynn Sr.

"I completely agree with you, Monsieur Loud." Said Cayden. "Now That we have finally destroyed our ancient enemy, I suppose we are out of work."

"Come now, Cayden." Said Fenrir. "I believe the world will still need people like us. Besides, after being separated for so long, we can finally make up for lost time." And he put a hand on his left shoulder. "... my son."

Cayden made a touched smile and said "Of course, Fenrir. We do have so much to discuss. We'll be a great team again."

"And the Sunguard will be unstoppable!" Said Red.

"Anyway, is it okay if I talked to my sisters in private for a little while?" Said Lincoln

"of course, honey." Said Rita. "Go on ahead. You probably need to walk around a little anyway."

Lincoln slowly got out of the bed, and went into the living room with the other sisters. "I am very proud of your son, Rita and Lynn. Lincoln is such a special boy with a heroic heart." Fenrir said

"He is special. He's Lincoln Loud." Said Lynn Sr.


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world was at peace, and the vampire threat is no more. It will be a story to remember, but for now, there was a final goodbye for Lincoln, Clyde, and the Sunguard (for now)

Lincoln was outside of the house, and didn't feel as weak like when he passed out after killing the Vampire king. Oh how he missed those glorious, beautiful blue skies that blanketed the earth from above him, and everyone else in the world. He was so happy to have his family back, and he felt like sobbing a tear of joy from his face, knowing that he made a big accomplishment, even with some help to do it. Luna and the other sisters accompanied him, still feeling very guilty about turning evil and trying to get their only brother to be a vampire, and felt like apologizing again, probably even countless times.

Birds were chirping, and a yellow-belly sapsucker was seen pecking the wood off the tree in the front yard. It blinked three times, and made a call from it's beak. Lincoln smiled and then the bird flew away from the tree.

"I missed the blue skies." he muttered to himself. "Just like the sky should look like. Not a drop of blood in sight, either." and he looked at his sisters. He couldn't be any more happier to have them all back to normal.

"I know we said this a thousand times, but we're very sorry, Linc." said Luna.

"It's okay Luna. I forgive you guys. It's over now." And he sighed. All the sisters were really glad to hear that. Just then, a bat perched on Lincoln's left shoulder, and he immediately yelped in horror. "Vampire! Get it off of me!"

"Calm down, calm down!" said Lucy. "It's just Fangs."

Lincoln realized that Lucy was right, and Fangs just smiled at him with his adorable, yet a little scary face. "Oh. It is just you, Fangs." he looked at him. "Sorry for thinking you were an actual vampire." The small bat just squeaked in reply, and licked Lincoln's face.

"He just wanted to know how you were doing, big brother." Lucy clarified.

"Oh." then he couldn't help but gently pet the bat's small head, and Fangs was obviously enjoying it. "I don't hate you guys for being brainwashed, I know very well that if anyone is to blame, it's Vlad and Meela."

"Amen to that." Lynn agreed. "And I don't blame ya for pounding me to a pulp like that when you're a werewolf. I deserved it."

"You looked wicked as a werewolf, Lincoln." said Luna. "And I mean that in the new sense of the word."

"Thanks, Luna. It made me feel a little... different." Then Fangs perched on Lucy's shoulder again like a pirate with his trusted parrot. "Still, I don't know if I would want to do that again."

"Don't worry. It's over now." Said Leni. "We're not vampires anymore, and there is no more suffering."

"And nothing will literally separate us like this again." Lori added

"Good."

"Lincoln," Said a familiar voice. It was Ronnie Anne, who was back to normal as well. Although, she had a cast over her head, possibly due to injury from Lincoln as a werewolf. "You recovered. You Okay, lame-o?"

"Just fine." Said Lincoln. "But, i'm Very sorry I injured you like that, Ronnie Anne."

"It's okay. Ow! I deserved it."

"Is your scalp greatly injured?" Asked Lisa

"Well... my skull cracked open with heavy bleeding, but i'm okay, now. The doctor suggested that I shouldn't wear anything on my head for the next month, though."

Looking rather guilty and terrible about how he injured Ronnie Anne like that with stitches in her head, Lincoln said: "I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear Ronnie Anne."

"Don't worry about it." Said Ronnie Anne. "I don't think it hurts that much anyway." Then she gently tapped her head with her left first finger. However, she felt the sharp pain on her head come back to her, and she let out a loud "Yeooowwwww!" At the top of her lungs

"you Okay?" Asked Lincoln in worriment.

"Ow, just fine. That was all me."

"Take it easy on your head Ronnie Anne." Lincoln suggested.

"you don't have to tell me twice, Lame-o." Then she gave him a hug, making the Loud Sisters go "Aww."

"Babe?" Said Bobby, running up to the group in a distance. "Oh, there you are, Babe."

"Bobby Boo-boo bear!" Lori exclaimed in joy. They both embraced and kissed each other's lips. "I was so worried about you."

"I felt the same way."

"Bobby. You're not mad at me, are you? You know, for hurting your sister like that?" Asked Lincoln sheepishly.

"Don't worry. We know you had to fight us for the greater good."

"Good. Thank you for understanding." Said Lincoln.

"And i'm Sorry if I scared you."

"We all are." Ronnie Anne added. "Liam, Zack, Rusty, Haiku, Jordan, Everyone was feeling guilty about being evil vampires."

"it's not your guys' fault." Lincoln remarked. "I forgive you you guys."

"Even me, sport?" Said another voice. It was Pop Pop looking happy and cheerful as ever. "How you pulling there, kiddo?"

"Pop Pop." Lincoln ran up to him to give him a big hug. "Are you airight?"

"Never better. Sorry for coming late. I was thinking of how I was going to face you again." He had a look of remorse on his face. "Since I was an evil vampire under Vlad and Meela. I was worried I scarred you for life after fighting you and Clyde like that."

"I forgive you, Pop Pop." Said Lincoln."

"Thank you, Lincoln. And I want to see ya I'm proud of your strengths, especially how you killed the vampire king like that."

"Yeah, if not for you, we would still be evil blood-sucking vampires." Said Lana.

"You should have seen how he killed Vlad like that." Said Lola.

"It was a big hit, Hahahaha! Get it?" Luan joked

"Well, I think I just got lucky."

"Don't be so modest." Luna ruffed his white hair playfully. "You were awesome, bro. You're one of the bravest kids i've Ever known in my life. You were strong enough to hold out and not save us all at the perfect time."

Lincoln blushed. "Yeah. I did save the world." He admitted. Then all the sisters hugged him in a circle to show how much they love and appreciate him for that.

"Well, I better get back to the retirement home." Said Pop Pop. "See ya kids later." And he went back home in his car.

"We need to get going, too," Said Ronnie Anne. "I gotta take some painkillers for my head. And Lincoln, i'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks. See you soon, Ronnie Anne, Bobby."

"Later, Little Loud." Said Bobby. Then the Santiago siblings went back home as well, but in a different direction.

Suddenly having a thought, Lincoln said: "How are we gonna have Halloween in November? It was at least five or six days since Halloween passed."

"Don't feel bad, Lincoln." Said Lynn. "Honestly, I thought that this year's Halloween was kind of awesome."

"Yeah, the werewolves vs vampires thing, the steam room, the party. It was rather sweet." Clyde agreed.

"And we spent time together as a family." Luna said. "We never wanted to hurt you, Linc. The party we had was pretty sweet."

"You're right." Lincoln agreed. "Sometimes it's fun to be scared."

And they all had a good laugh. Lincoln went back inside the house, and his sisters and best friend followed him. The boy was still a little weak and a little tired from everything he had been through, so he relaxed on the couch.

Fenrir, and Cayden went up to check on him. "You still feel a little fatigue, Lincoln?" Asked Cayden.

"Well... a little. My legs are a little sore."

"You should probably get back to your parents bed and take it easy, young one." Fenrir suggested with a chuckle.

"I think that's best." Said Lincoln, then he promptly, went back to his parent's master bed. "So, I guess this is goodbye, isn't it?"

"No. not goodbye." Said Fenrir. "We will meet again, Lincoln."

"When?"

"It would be up to you. You can look for me, or I will look for you. Only time will tell, Lincoln."

"And, as for us," Said Cayden. "We'll see you again. I'm sure of it." And he gave him a gentle pat on his right leg. "And like my mentor said: only time will tell."

"We might see you the next day, the day after tomorrow, or in a month." Said Emeka. "We just have to wait and see what will happen in the future."

Simone chuckled and said: "Yes. We will never forget about each other. As a matter of fact, we all wanted to give you something."

"What's that?"

"Cayden. I believe he has earned it." Said Red

"I concur." Alexei added. "He did save the world after all comrade."

"He had more than the right to earn it." Gowanii added.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked in a more excited and eager voice. Cayden chuckled and decided to pull out a badge or a token to him.

"Alright alright." then he held it out to the boy. "Hold your left hand, Lincoln." The boy did as Cayden told him to do, and slowly opened his left hand so that he can give him the gift. "I give you zis honorary badge of honor and heroism." he said. The medallion was in the shape of a fierce-looking wolf on it.

"Wow. A badge?"

"Oui. You are now an honorary member of he Sunguard." said Cayden. This made Lincoln so happy to be apart of a great group like this. He couldn't even describe how touched and flattered he was by this gift. He didn't really care about any trophies or money after saving the world, he just wanted things to go back to the way they were, and he finally did what he needed to do.

"Wow. That's cool." said Luna. "You being a part of a werewolf group."

"I know." Lincoln agreed. He took a good, long look at this medallion of gold, and he thought it looked really nice and shiny. The wolf face on it looked really fierce as well, yet heroic and bold at the same time. He decided this was a symbol of all the great things Lincoln had done, how he saved the world from a powerful vampire king and queen.

"I think it would be a perfect trophy and a reminder of this great deed you just committed." said Fenrir. he then sat down on his left, and wrapped his right arm around his shoulders. "What do you think, Lincoln?"

"Hmm, I think you're right, Fenrir. I did save everyone. I'll keep it."

"A wise choice, my boy." said the elderly werewolf proudly.

"So, can you guys just... leave me alone for a while?" and he gave out a yawn.

"Wait, we still want to have a little word with Fenrir." said Lori. "We literally want to ask for his forgiveness."

The elderly werewolf smiled. "Of course."

"We're very sorry for trying to make Lincoln an evil vampire before." said Luna. "I know we can't really take it back, but you helped took away this ball and chain that Vlad and Meela placed in our minds."

"There is no need to apologize, my dear Luna." said Fenrir. "What matters is that you all conquered your vampire urges just to help your own brother. The power of love was the whole reason behind it."

"And who says you can't kill with kindness?" Asked Lana.

"Exactly. And you are forgiven. All of you." The sisters all smiled hearing that from Fenrir. "And I am very proud of you all fighting your urges and saving your brother and Clyde. Oh, I almost forgot." Then he gave Clyde a Sunguard Medallion of his own."

"Ah. I almost forgot to give him zat. Desole master."

Fenrir made a chuckle and said "Ca va, Cayden. We all forget things. It was one of the many things I taught you in life."

Lincoln had a thought of Vlad before his last dying breath. A small pinch of guilt and regret appeared on his face. "You know," he said. "I... kinda feel bad for killing Vlad like that. I know he's evil and all, but he said he wanted me as him to rule as father and son."

"It was for the best, Lincoln." Said Fenrir. "And he and his wife did commit unforgivable atrocities after all."

"I concur." Said Lisa. "He planned to shatter our real parents, Lincoln."

"Right."

"Well, we should leave you alone for a little while." Said Emeka. "You deserve more rest after all you have been through."

"I think that's best." Said Lincoln. "Wait! What happened to the armor I was given by Vlad?"

"Oh, that evil-looking Armor?" Asked Rita. "I was a bit to throw it away in the trash and-"

"No!" Lincoln said. "Please mom, I want to have it. That suit looks so cool on me, and it makes me look... spiffed up."

"He's not wrong, brah." Luna said. "That suit looks totally rad and rockin'. I think he should keep it. It would be a perfect Halloween costume."

"And the cape is like icing on He cake." Said Lynn. "He looks evil in that suit. Oh, not lie the actual evil, but really cool."

"Winky!" Lily exclaimed while clapping her hands.

"It makes you look like a dark king." Lucy added

"And, I haven't actually turned into a vampire while wearing that suit. I just thought it looked good on me."

"If you want to keep the suit, zen I am perfectly alright with that." Said Cayden.

'That's right. It is your suit after all."

"Thank you." Said Lincoln gratefully.

"But I might wash it with your other dirty clothes, sport. Is that okay with you?"

"No problem, dad."

"Well, we might as well be going, Lincoln." Said Cayden. "It was a pleasure meeting you, and I hope we will see each other again soon." The other members of the Sunguard saidmtheir byes to him and Clyde, hugged the boys, and they went out. "Well, Au revoir." Said Cayden, who was the last one to leave the house.

"Hold on, Cayden." Said Fenrir. "I just need to tell Lincoln something. Do not worry. I will be right behind you."

"Okay, Master. I will be waiting." As he and the Sunguard went outside, the other family members let him and Lincoln be.

"Well, I am very proud of you Lincoln. What you did was beyond magnificent and remarkable. Sure, you have had a little help, but there is nothing wrong with that. You probably would not have been successful without the support from Clyde and the Sunguard. This is not a final goodbye. Like I have said: we will meet again, but in dew time."

"That's okay. I'm just glad everything's back to normal."

"Farewell, Lincoln. May the stars and skies guide you everyday as you live in this world." And he gave him a fatherly hug.

"Bye, Fenrir. I'll see you soon." Said Lincoln. After that, he was alone in the parents' bedroom, and rested his body on the mattress, turning to the left side. He put the wolf medallion on the nightstand, and he smiled.

Lincoln was certainly going to miss Cayden, his mentor, and all his friedns in the Sunguard, but he will see them again in the future. It would take a little time for him to recover from the minor aches, but he knew the battle was won.

**Later**

Lincoln was sitting on the couch reading comic books in his underwear again, another thing he missed before Vlad took over the world. Halloween decorations were put back up, and everyone was changed into their costumes.

Luna noticed him, and said: "Hey dude, pops got your cool suit done." And he showed him the armor that looked unchanged after Vlad's untimely demise.

"Thank you, Luna." Said Lincoln. He smelled it, and it had the scent of lilac surrounding it, and went to hang it up on his room. "Yep, i'm Definitely keeping this." He nodded his head on approval.

As a matter of fact, he was thinking of wearing it tonight for Halloween, which was postponed because of the Vampire fiasco.

"You know, Fenrir is a really cool wolf, Linc." Said Luna.

"Totally. Cayden is too" Lincoln added. "And the other members of the Sunguard, especially the way of how they look like as werewolves."

"Bro. I... I don't know if I can face you like this after all I did. I know you forgive me, but I don't know if I would forgive myself for it." And she turned around before Boeing her head in shame.

"Oh Luna. It's okay." Said Lincoln sympathetically. "And, I thank you for not biting me when you first became a vampire."

"No problem. Baby bro."

"And Luna, is it okay if I... sleep with you tonight?"

Luna smiled at him warmly, and hugged him by surprise. "Hellyeah, Lincoln. I am forever loving ya." Lincoln hugged her back. "I would love that."

"Thank you."

"No prob." Then they broke off of the hug.

Lincoln and his sisters went off tonight to go trick-or-treating for this late Halloween, over the night, he had gotten lots of candy, probably even more than his sisters, for everyone in Royal Woods recognized him as the hero he was for saving them and the world from being a living hell full of vampires.

His sisters didn't care, for they knew he had earned a special reward for this, and the same with Clyde.

"Wow, we got king-sized chocolate bars!" Said Clyde. Then he and Lincoln yelled "Jackpot!" With enthusiasm.

"This is great. We're getting more candy then ever!" Said Luan. "This is a real  _treat_!" And she laughed. "Get it?"

"let's move on to the next house." Said Lucy "my sweet tooth demands more." And they went to more and more houses for more candy to snack on and safe for a number of days. After all the houses they went to, it would be up to a month or two before they were all gone, like their stash would be big enough to be a knoll or a mountain.

Everyone was happy when they came back home with a large load of candy, and as usual, Lynn Sr was cowering in fear under the couch. "I hate Halloween!"

"Walk it off, dad." Said Lola. "Don't be such a crybaby."

They all begin eating some candy and felt a little tired, especially Lincoln. Despite that, he had a glass of iced root beer just because he wanted one, and drank it all down. "Man, What a night."

"What a Halloween!" Said Lana. "Us turning into vampires, werewolves being the good guys, there was so much we've been through."

"You can say that again." Said Leni. "Although, I am totes happy with some of the ideas Vlad had given to me for any dresses."

"I don't know about you, but I am going to rock the cradle tonight." Said Luna. She yawned, and went upstairs to brush her teeth, and a line for the bathroom was formed as the other Loud siblings were getting ready for bed.

After that, Lori said "Lincoln, we want you to know how much we love you. And we literally thank you for saving us."

"You are a true hero to us, Linky" said Leni.

"And I really commend ya for being strong when you were captured by us." Luan added

"You are one of the bravest guys I've ever known." Lynn gently gave him a punch on his right arm.

"We're sorry if we traumatized you while we were being vampires." Said Lucy. "We thank you for forgiving us."

"And how you turned into a werewolf was awesome." Said Lana before giving off a howl

"I might not be fund of werewolves," said Lola. "But in your case, Lincoln, I really applaud you for saving us."

"We owe you a steep debt, older brother." Said Lisa.

"Winky." Said Lily, wanting to hug her big brother. Lincoln was so happy and touched, he gently picked baby Lily from the floor and gave her a hug.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too, Lincoln!" Said the sisters, all hugging him to show their love. Rita and Lynn Sr noticed this, and smiled at this sweet and tender moment.

"What about us, Lincoln?" Said Lynn Sr with a smirk.

"No hug for your parents?" Said Rita with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Come here, mom and dad." Then the parents hugged Lincoln after the sisters.

"That's our little trooper." Rita said proudly. "Well, good night." And the parents went back downstairs to their bedroom. The other sisters hugged Lincoln one more time before heading off to bed, telling him goodnight and they love him.

Luna stayed, and suggested "How about er sleep in your room, dude?"

"Sure." They both went in Lincoln's bedroom, and Luna couldn't help but tuck him in and she laid down next to him. "I'm very proud of ya, baby bro." Then she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Lincoln."

"Good night Luna." He replied with a yawn.

"I love you. Forever and always." Said Luna.

"Same."

They both closed their eyes, and slowly went to sleep with Luna keeping her brother close to her and Lincoln shed one tear of joy and pure happiness, for he was so happy to have his family back.

**The End**

**Cast:**

**Kelsey Grammer as Count Vladimir**

**Olivia Olson as Meela**

**Samuel Witwer as Cayden**

**David Oyelowo as Emeka**

**George Lopez as Rudy**

**Noah Watts as Gowanii**

**Liev Schribber as Alexei**

**Kate Beckinsale as Simone**

**Brad Garret as Red**

**Bill Nighy as Mirak**

**Liam Neeson as Fenrir**

**Soundtrack:**

**This is Halloween - Danny Elfman**

**Hell Awaits - Slayer**

**Watch Out! - Lovex**

**Hail to the King - Avenged Sevenfold**

**Master Of Puppets - Metallica**

**Screaming in the Night - Krokus**

**Blood is Thicker - Black Label Society**

**Rust - Black Label Society**

**Emd Of the Line - Negative**

**Bark at the Moon - Ozzy Osbourne**

**Raining Blood - Slayer**

**Dragula - Rob Zombie**

**Fire in the Sky - Ozzy Osbourne**

**The Calling - Leatherwolf**

**First Cut is the Deepest - Sheryl Crowe**

**Sympathy for the Devil - Guns N' Roses**


End file.
